La Esclava
by karryta4ever
Summary: Nací y me criaron para ser reina, no pertenecía a esa clases social pero se me crio así, asistí a las mejores escuelas, con el hijo del Jeque, pero no esperaba que se me tratara como una esclava.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nací y me criaron para ser reina, no pertenecía a esa clases social pero se me crio así, asistí a las mejores escuelas, con el hijo del Jeque, pero no esperaba que se me tratara como una esclava.**_

Capitulo Uno

Creciendo.

Siempre se dice que la vida es tan complicada como tú lo haces que sea, bueno en mi caso es diferente, déjenme contar mi historia.

Nací en 1985 provengo de una familia modesta, mi madre era una de las doncellas de un Jeque árabe, de mi padre nunca supe su existencia, solo sé que era un americano que estaba de visita en nuestro país, mi infancia fue como el de una princesa, sabia que mi madre era una de las queridas de un Jeque pero aun así no comprendía porque se me trataba de esa manera.

Cuando comencé la escuela secundaria, seria la primera vez que saliera de palacio desde pequeña se me dieron clases particulares, aprendí lenguas, historia, ciencias, música y danza. En la escuela todos me trataban como si fuera de la realeza no entendía el origen de ese trato. Constantemente veía a la lejanía al hijo del Cheik (Jeque) el príncipe Edward heredero del Dubái, su trato hacia mi no era el mejor, era como si tratara constantemente de colocarme en mi lugar, recuerdo cuando estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, cabe decir que era una escuela de elite a ella asistían hijos de cónsules, militares y miembros importantes de la nobleza, y ahí estaba yo la hija bastarda de la querida del Jeque. Estaba tranquilamente frente a la maquina expendedora sacando una coca light cuando llego el de la mano de su eterna novia la Sta. Tanya Delani, hija del cónsul italiano en Dubái, cuando llegaron a mi lado ella no pudo evitar humillarme.

_alteza mira lo que tenemos aquí, desde cuando las hijas de la servidumbre asisten a escuelas privadas, ¿dime bastarda, estas buscando trabajo aquí?

_Srta. Delani porque no sigue por donde venia y me deja en paz- le respondí mordazmente, nunca me deje intimidar por nadie y esta no seria la primera vez.

_Ten mas respeto en como te diriges a mi novia, tu solo estas aquí porque tu madre "sirve" bien a mi padre no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, tu eres servidumbre y que te quede claro, las cosas en este país han cambiado mucho, pero tu aun eres menos que nosotros- dijo el príncipe a la ves que tomaba mi brazo y lo apretaba en su mano, no pude evitar dejar escapar un sollozo realmente me dolía.

_Lo siento su alteza no volverá a suceder, señorita Delani mis disculpas- de dije mirándola, ella me observaba con una mescla de satisfacción al verme humillada, mirándome de pies a cabeza se alejó de ahí junto a sus amigas, dejándonos solos al príncipe y a mi.

_Recuerda tu lugar Isabella, eres la hija de una de las doncellas de mi padre, sabes a lo que se dedica tu madre verdad, ella es una de las tantas mujeres que tiene mi padre para satisfacer sus necesidades y tu lo harás conmigo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, estaba asustada, savia que el tenia el poder para hacerlo- algún día estarás bajo mi cuerpo- me dijo mientras me soltaba con brusquedad y se encaminaba a sentarse junto a su novia.

Desde ese momento los evitaba a toda costa, cada vez que los veía me alejaba, sabía que me humillarían y no quería que lo hicieran.

Al terminar el instituto el príncipe Edward fue a la universidad de Harvard a estudiar economía y administración, no sentí su partida, no lo odiaba pero si me molestaba su trato, cada vez que me veía en los pasillos de palacio me daba una mirada lasciva. Sé que se fue con su novia y su madre una mujer muy hermosa pero nada agradable, yo muchas veces fui llamada a las habitaciones de la Sheikh's Wife (Jequesa), ella cada vez que me veía me trataba con odio.

Entre a las habitaciones de la Jequesa era hermosa, grandes arcos daban acceso a una cámara de amplios techos, el suelo era de mármol, podías ver tu reflejo en el, habían amplios cortinajes de las sedas mas finas, eran tan delicadas que solo eran sacudidas con plumas de pavos reales. Los colores zafiro, y violetas dominaban la estancia, habían amplios sillones en los cuales podían sentarse todos los habitantes de palacio. Una fuente dominaba la estancia, donde se veían Ángeles de mármol, era la habitación de una reina y ella era una reina. Grandes fuentes de cristal y oro portaban frutas frescas, una gran cama de dosel estaba en una esquina de la habitación, la cual estaba cubierta por cortinas de encaje hechas a mano. Los amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol de desierto. La habitación olía a orquídeas las cuales eran cultivadas exclusivamente para ambientar la habitación de la Jequesa. Estaba tan embelesada observando la maravillosa habitación que no me percate que la Jequesa me estaba hablando, solo lo note cuando sentí que un racimo de uvas golpeo mi cabeza

_Doncella te estoy hablando, ¿no sabes respetar a tus superiores?, dime bastarda.

_disculpe alteza, no volverá a ocurrir, dígame como puedo servirla- le dije inclinándome, al hacerlo algunos gajos de uva cayeron de mi cabello.

_Eres una idiota estas ensuciando mis pisos, ahora deberás pulirlos tu sola a mano, ¿queda claro?

_Si alteza- le respondí mirando al suelo.

_Doncella hoy quiero que me preparen mi baño, pero lo quiero solo con leche, debes hacerlo tu y solo tu, ¿queda claro?- me dijo sin mirarme, para la realeza era imperdonable mirar a los ojos a sus empleados.

Después de prepararle el baño a la Jequesa la ayude a tomarlo.

_Quiero que talles mi espalda- dijo mientras se sumergía en casi 80 litros de leche, para mi esto era un total y completo desperdicio, es decir habían niños que morían de hambre y ella ¿Debía bañarse con leche? Le talle la espalda suavemente con una esponja marina, luego me hizo enjuagar su cuerpo con agua de rosas y terminar dándole un masaje con aceite de jazmín.

_Ahora termina con tu trabajo, pule mis pisos- dijo la Jequesa dejándome sola en la habitación. Ya eran las 9 de la noche no sabía cuanto mas tardaría, solo sabia que estaba muy cansada

Termine de pulir sus pisos de mármol como a las 4 de la mañana, lentamente me fui a mi habitación que estaba en el mismo piso del Jeque, si porque aunque era una simple doncella mi habitación estaba junto la habitación del aren personal del Jeque. Estaba por llegar a mi habitación cuando una voz conocida me llamo.

_Isabella, Habib, que haces despierta tan tarde- me dijo su alteza el Jeque.

_Buenas noches su alteza, espero no haberlo despertado- dije inclinando mi cabeza. El Jeque era un hombre muy guapo, ahora entendía el origen del príncipe, tenia el pelo rubio, algo muy poco común para las personas que Vivian en Dubái, según se decía era herencia de la Jequesa Helena, quien era la madre de este, su piel era blanca con leves matices olivo, se sabia que la difunta Jequesa era muy hermosa además era europea, cuando el Jeque Amir conoció a Helena en una cena de estado callo rendido a sus pies, era una hermosa historia de amor, es mas se decía que después de que conoció a la Jequesa mando sacar a todas las doncellas de su aren. Fruto de este amor nació el Jeque Carlisle hijo único.

Carlisle estaba casado con Elizabeth, la nueva Jequesa, quien tenía una belleza exótica, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos como 2 aceitunas negras, su piel era olivo, era muy hermosa. Pese a tener un hijo su cuerpo estaba muy bien conservado. Ambos tenían 39 años, habían contraído nupcias cuando tenían 20 años. La voz de mi señor me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Isabella mi niña ¿que edad tienes ahora?- me pregunto colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros obligándome a mirarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo estaba prohibido, no se debía mirar a los ojos a la familia real.

_Cumpliré los 18 en 3 meses más, mi señor- le dije bajando la mirada.

_Eso me complace, Isabella no bajes tus ojos a mi, soy tu señor, pero tu siempre serás mi princesa- dijo acariciando mi rosto, a la ves que se acercaba y depositaba un beso en mi frente. En ese momento salió de la habitación mi madre, quien me miro con una extraña mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, podía ver miedo, decepción y ¿alegría?

_Mi señor, me retiro por esta noche si a Ud. Le parece correcto- dijo mi madre al Jeque

_Tranquila Esmeralda, que tengas muy buena noche, Isabella espero verte en 3 meses mas, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- dijo, sin mas se dio la vuelta y entro a sus habitaciones.

_Bella ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu habitación?- pregunto mi madre, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, mamá muchas veces se quedaba conmigo, si bien su obligación era dormir con el resto de las doncellas tenia permitido hacerme compañía.

_lo que sucede es que la Jequesa me obligo a pulir sus pisos y a darle un baño- le dije sentándome en mi cama, mi habitación era hermosa, si bien era mucho mas pequeña que la de la Jequesa, mantenía el encanto de oriente, tenia una cama de dosel, con cortinaje de tul en tonos burdeos, tenia muchas alfombras y mullidas almohadas sobre el suelo, un amplio armario, pero lo que mas me gustaba era el tocador que el mismo Jeque mando hacer para mi cuando cumplí 15 años, era de madera tallado, con un hermoso espejo el cual estaba enmarcado en oro delicadamente tallado, sobre este habían muchas peinetas todas de madreperla, hermosas joyas de diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas y perlas, cuando su majestad llego con semejante regalo no puede evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, cuando me di cuenta de mi desfachatez pensé que seria castigada, pero no fue así, su majestad simplemente beso mi frente y salió de la habitación.

_esa maldita arpía, lo hace solo para molestar a Carlisle. Tranquila ya llegara tu momento, ahora debes descansar, mira como dejo tus manos esa bruja- dijo mi madre a la ves que las tomaba entre las suyas, la verdad es que me dolían mucho los nudillos, estaba segura que mañana no podría mover ni un musculo. Lentamente me puse mi pijama que no era más que una camiseta de tirantes y un short, las noches aquí en Dubái eran frías, pero todo el día el sol calentaba las paredes de palacio por lo que dentro de este la sensación era muy cálida.

_ ¿A que te refieres madre?- le pregunte

_Nada que deba preocuparte solo descansar- dijo mi madre.

Dos meses después de ese día el Jeque se separo de su esposa, legalmente estaba soltero pero aun así mantenía una obligación económica para con la Sra. Elisabeth, al no ser ya su esposa legalmente perdía el titulo de Jequesa. Se especulaba que al momento de su partida, la cual coincidió con la partida a estudiar del príncipe a américa, el Jeque buscaría esposa todas las cartas apuntaban a mi madre, sabia que Carlisle y Esme estaban profundamente enamorados, lo que me hacia muy feliz. Pero lamentablemente en este mundo nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa.

Hoy era el gran día cumpliría mi mayoría de edad, estaba seriamente pensado que quería estudiar a futuro, sabia que debía pasar un año en palacio antes de pensar en estudiar, quería aprender comercio, quería ayudar al Jeque a sacra adelante a nuestro país, si bien la economía de dubai era una de las mas solidad de los países arábicos, debíamos tratar de mantener este mimo estilo de vida para con nuestros habitantes, mas aun cuando Europa estaba atravesando una de sus mayores crisis.

Desperté con una suave caricia en mi rostro, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los amorosos ojos de mi madre, pero en ellos vi algo mas que amor, vi tristeza, vi miedo, pero por sobre todo vi temor.

_ ¿Que sucede Mami?- le pregunte a mi madre, no me gustaba ver sus ojos tan triste.

_nada mi amor, es que estas tan grande, bueno pero dejemos eso para después, Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.- dijo Mamá abrazándome y entregándome un regalo.

_Mami sabes que no tenías que molestarte- le dije.

_ ¿que clase de madre seria si no te diera tu regalo de cumpleaños?- dijo mi madre a la ves que abría su regalo, dentro había un hermoso juego de peinetas de madre perla, eran hermosas, tenían incrustaciones de zafiros.

_no sé que decirte mami- le dije.

_Bueno no tienes nada que decir hija, solo espero que te gusten- dijo Mamá ayudándome a ponérmelas.

_Bromeas me encantan- le dije mientras veía mi reflejo en mi tocador, mi cabello de un color castaño rojizo contrastaba a la perfección con las peinetas, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de como había pasado el tiempo, mi cuerpo no era el mismo, ya no era la muchacha patosa que llego a primer año de secundaria, era ya una mujer, mis ojos eran de un tono marrón, supongo que era herencia de mi padre ya que mi madre los tenia violeta, mis caderas eran mas pronunciadas, tenia el cuerpo de una mujer.

_Me alegro que te gusten hija, ya eres toda una mujer, debo decirte algo antes de que salgas a bañarte- dijo mamá.

_ ¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte.

_debo contarte algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo- me dijo

_Dime que sucede.

_no soy tu verdadera madre- dijo mamá mirándome fijamente.

_ ¿Como dices?- le pregunte choqueada.

_déjame contarte como fue

_**Flash Back Esme POV**_

Cuando yo tenia 20 años trabajaba en palacio, su alteza y yo teníamos una relación muy hermosa, lamentablemente su matrimonio había sido concretado, con la hija de un aristócrata de renombre aquí en Dubái. Era miércoles, estaba por anochecer, cuando fue enviada al mercado a comprar dátiles para su alteza la Sra. Elizabeth, cuando vi a una muchacha que corría desesperada por las calles de Dubái, cuando me percate esta muchacha estaba muy mal herida, ella corría con un bulto en sus brazos, eras tu hija. Cuando me vio me dijo que necesitaba esconderte ya que te querían matar, no entendida porque, pero hice lo que me pidió. Poco después de que te entregara a mi me volví para preguntarle su nombre, me dijo que era Rene y el tuyo Isabella, dijo que era realmente importante que tu vivieras. Tu en ese momento lloraste y volví mi atención hacia ti, cuando me volví nuevamente ella ya no estaba era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Te traje a palacio, una vez aquí pedí de inmediato una audiencia con su alteza para hablarle de mi nueva situación. Uno de los guardias me informo que podría atenderme, cuando entre a su habitación me encontré con el amor de mi vida.

_Esme cariño, que es lo tan urgente que debes decirme- pregunto Carlisle, llegando a mi lado y besando mis labios.

_Su alteza lo que sucede es que el día de hoy en el mercado me he encontrado con una joven que huía, en sus brazos cargaba una pequeña niña, cuando me volví para hablarle ella había desaparecido, lo único que se es que se llamaba Renne y la pequeña Isabella. No quiero alejarme de la pequeña, así que es por eso que vengo a informarle que debo partir del palacio- le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, partir de palacio significaba abandonar al amor de mi vida.

_Esme, tu no dejaras el palacio bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo te amo y no permitiré que partas, así que esa pequeña será criada como uno mas de mis hijos, dejando en claro que será solo tuya ¿esta claro mi vida?- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome.

_Si su alteza- le dije mientras le respondía el beso cargado de intensidad.

_**Fin Flash back**_

_entonces ¿desde ese momento has sido mi madre?- le pregunte a mi madre.

_si cariño, pero quiero que sepas que no te lo podía decir antes, era peligroso, el ser mi hija es lo que te ha mantenido segura en este palacio. Sabes que la Jequesa no aguantaba que estuvieras aquí, esa regla se aplicaba tanto para ti como para mí, ha criado a su hijo el príncipe Edward con ese mismo resentimiento.

_Entonces ¿Quién es mi madre?- le pregunte, estaba angustiada, por una parte me enteraba que mi vida era una mentira, nunca fui la hija de la amante del Jeque, eso me hacia cuestionarme toda mi vida. Pero tenía una gran duda ¿Quién era realmente el americano?

_Solo sé que su nombre es Renne y no se si sobrevivió. Solo menciono que tú eras muy importante y que debías vivir, pero Bella quiero que sepas que siempre te ame como una madre ama a un hijo. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

_si madre lo se, gracias por cuidarme y quererme como una madre- le dije sonriéndole- pero tengo otra pregunta ¿Quién es entonces el americano del que me hablabas?

_Ese americano es un gran amigo mio, se dijo que era mí pareja, pero realmente esta casado, su nombre es Jasper Halle. Su esposa es una mujer encantadora llamada Alice Brandon, Te ruego me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes, de verdad hija.

_Tranquila mamá solo lo hiciste por mi bien. Ahora debo ir a ducharme.- le dije dirigiéndome a el baño, mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo y cabello pensaba en lo mucho que le debo estar agradecida a Esme, había sido una excelente madre, había cuidado de mi cuando otras en su lugar me habrían abandonado, ella siempre estaba ahí para mi, también pensé en lo mucho que le debo estar agradecida a su alteza el Jeque Carlisle si no fuera por su bondad y amor hacia mi madre estaría en estos momentos en la calle o quizás muerta. Termine de ducharme y salí a mi habitación me sorprendió ver a mi madre junto a otras muchachas todas vestían trajes típicos arábicos, esos trajes estaban reservado solo para las ocasiones especiales y por mucho que fuera mi cumpleaños no comprendía porque vestían así.

_Madre ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte mirándola.

_Nada solo hoy es un gran día, su majestad te espera en su habitación, debes estar presentable- una lagrima corría por su mejilla mientras decía esto

Se me vistió de blanco, había 8 chicas arreglando mi cabello, perfumándome, vistiéndome, colocándome joyas, realmente no entendía que sucedía, mi madre me había dejado en manos de estas personas y había salido rápidamente de la habitación.

_Disculpen ¿alguien puede decirme que sucede?- les pregunte mientras me arreglaban

_Tranquila pequeña, serás una hermosa khateeba- dijo una de las doncellas del Jeque.

Un momento, dijo novia, yo no podía ser novia de nadie, ¿Por qué mamá no me dijo nada?, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Ahora las palabras del Jeque resonaban en mi mente, Nos vemos en 3 meses, me casarían con el príncipe, dios nada de esto tenia sentido, sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta, solo quería vomitar. Me apresure a levantarme de el taburete donde estaba sentada y corrí hacia el baño. Vomite como nunca, me sentía traicionada, ¿Cómo me podían hacer esto? Para eso fui criada para ser la mascota del príncipe, no podía desobedecer al Jeque, cualquier confrontación era seriamente castigada. Afrontando la situación salí del baño y me volví a sentar en el taburete, dejando que ellas hicieran lo que quisieran con migo, mi voluntad estaba destruida, ya no me quedaba nada.

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, doy las Gracias a mi Beta Zoe, quien me ayudo con la ortografía y a dar un sentido lógico a la historia. Gracias Amiga Te quiero Mucho!**

**Debo niña perdida te extraño**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola mis niñas me alegro que en 1 día esta historia tenga tan buena acogida...**

**Igual que otras veces: Nada de esto es mío, los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes en mi retorcida mente XD.**

**Agradezco a Zoe por su Beteo y cariño... Sabes que te quiero.**

**Enanita de mi alma... le trajiste un regalo a tu Mami de tu viaje? si no te quedas sin capitulo jajajaj**

**Bueno chicas no las molesto mas y des dejo el nuevo capitulo, aviso tratare de actualizar cada 2 días ok? Ahh no les cuesta nada dejarme sus opiniones. Besos**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Afrontando.**

Una vez estuve lista me dejaron sola en la habitación diciendo que vendrían por mi. Solo podía pensar en lo que me estaba pasando, miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente, el más serio de todos es si me casaba con el príncipe ¿Qué seria de mí? Viviría de sus constantes abusos, tendría que soportar ver esa mirada de asco y repulsión cada vez que me viera. No me percate en que momento había entrado una doncella hasta que me llamo.

_Saba' Alkair, la están esperando, por favor acompáñeme- dijo estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantar, fue en ese momento cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, vestía un hermoso vestido completamente ajustado a mi cuerpo, el corsé estaba cubierto con brillantes blancos los cuales hacían resaltar mas mi figura, la falda era amplia completamente cubierta por encajes, los cuales caían en miles de capas, tenia un tocado alto, el cual tenia una hermosa tiara de diamantes y aguamarinas, la cual nunca había visto antes. De mi cuello pendía un enorme diamante en forma de lágrima, a juego con mis aretes. Era impresionante el cambio que observaba en mí. Mis ojos estaban delineados con negro acentuando mi mirada, en la parte del lagrimal tenia pequeños diamantes, mis manos y brazos estaban adornados con enormes pulseras con diseño de red de flores, terminando en punta en mi dedo mayor. Todo en platino, pero eran tan livianas que no las sentía puestas. En mi vientre portaba una especie de cinturón de plata con su zafiro en la parte delantera, que para nosotros era un símbolo de fertilidad, la doncella ajunto el aba a mi rostro.

Afrontando lo que venia me dispuse a acompañar a la doncella. Salí de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones del jeque, los guardias hicieron reverencia cuando me vieron. En un momento las puertas se abrieron y entre, si no hubiera estado tan asustada creí que habría disfrutado de la vista, solo logre divisar a ShrirKan, el tigre del Jeque que permanecía en una esquina de la habitación. En el centro de esta estaba el jeque en persona, vistiendo un traje en color marfil. Cuando se percato de mi presencia rápidamente despacho a todos los presentes, dejándonos solos.

_Habib, estas realmente hermosa- dijo tomando mis manos y llevándolas a sus labios.

_Su majestad dígame en que puedo servirle- le dije inclinándome, saco el aba de mi rostro y me examino detenidamente.

_Primero mi amor, nunca mas te inclines ante mi, eres una novia hermosa, realmente tu belleza me ha dejado sorprendido, segundo sé que es apresurado pero te he mandado a llamar para cumplir con mi derecho- dijo, realmente no le entendía.

_Su majestad no entiendo- le dije en un acto de valentía.

_Bueno mi amor, es claro, debo contraer matrimonio y este debe ser solo con una virgen de manera que no se cuestione mi descendencia. Es por eso que te he dado el honor de ser mi esposa- dijo a la ves que acariciaba mi rostro. Estaba conmocionada, no podía ser el no podía ser mi futuro esposo, era casi como mi padre.

_discúlpeme alteza pero no lo comprendo ¿yo seré su esposa?- le pregunte.

_Si tú serás mi esposa.

_ ¿Qué hay de mi madre?- le cuestione.

_No te permito que me cuestiones, no estas en posición de hacerlo, pero responderé a tu pregunta, ella seguirá siendo mi doncella, tú me proveerás de un nuevo heredero, no te lo tomes a mal, eres hermosa pero mi corazón tiene dueña. Serás feliz a mi lado Isabella no dejare que nada te lastime, eres muy hermosa- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, mi primer beso lo recibí del Jeque. En ese momento deje de sentir, solo podía pensar en que nada tenia sentido, quizás esto era una pesadilla y pronto despertaría para darme cuenta de que esto no era real.

_Ahora mi hermosa esposa es momento de contraer nupcias- dijo a la ves que tomaba mi mano, volvía a ajustar el aba y salíamos de la habitación. Llegamos a la que era la cámara del trono, me sorprendió ver a ShrirKan nuevamente ahí, era sabido que el tigre siempre acompañaba a su alteza, así que no debía de extrañarme que nos siguiera.

La ceremonia fue corta, oficiada por uno de los altos miembros de la casa real. Había por lo menos 30 personas viéndonos fijamente, fui obligada a repetir mi parte en árabe. Mi mano fue atada a la de mi futuro esposo con un lazo verde, alrededor de mi muñeca, luego de que él dijo su parte fui soltada. Luego de eso Carlisle beso mi frente y me dedico una mirada llena de pasión, sabia lo que me esperaba. Fui sacada por mi madre hacia otra habitación, la cual estaba llena de mujeres, todas ellas eran muy jóvenes y muy bellas, pero ciertamente yo era la menor. Se me sentó en un mullido cojín y poco a poco fueron entrando diversos platillos, la verdad es que no tenia hambre, nada podía pasar por mi garganta, solo sentía la impotencia de querer llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Mi madre se acercó a mí nuevamente y me hablo.

_Alteza ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mi madre haciendo una reverencia.

_Oh madre ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- le dije incapaz de contener mas las lagrimas.

_Hablaremos con más calma, espera, Retírense- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a las doncellas que estaban en la habitación, todas salieron de inmediato, dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mi.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le pregunte tomándola de la mano.

_Alteza…-comenzó ella

_Dime Bella, soy tu hija- la corte

_Bella, entiende que lo hice porque no tenia opción, no podía decírtelo, debido a que tanto tu vida como la mía estaría en riesgo, además esto es para protegerte.

_ ¿Protegerme?, ¿de que? ¿Quién me quiere hacer daño?

_digamos que la Ex jequesa no esta muy feliz con el divorcio, dijo que caeríamos tu y yo, y esto fue la forma de Carlisle de protegernos, el será un buen esposo, será cariñoso y te amara mucho- dijo mi madre llorando.

_ ¿Amarme has dicho? Su corazón tiene dueña y esa eres tu, solo seré una mas que calentara su lecho, ya no seré la misma- le dije desesperada.

_Ten fe, ocuparas parte en su corazón, te amara y te querrá. Ahora debo marcharme su alteza vendrá por ti, pero primero déjame ayudarte a verte igual de radiante- dijo colocándose de pie y retocando mi cabello y maquillaje- ahora eres una verdadera reina- dijo mientras besaba mi mano y se retiraba, rápidamente me puse de pie e impedí su salida.

_Quédate, no me dejes sola- le pedí.

_Bella debo irme, ahora vendrá su alteza, debes estar tranquila, será buen y gentil contigo, sabe como tratar a una virgen, no te resistas a él, es su derecho, entiende que es por tu bien- dijo mi madre.

Sabia que le dolía, es decir ¿Cómo entregas a tu verdadero amor a otra? Mas aun cuando esa otra es tu hija, me consolaba el hecho de que el me tocaría lo menos posible, de esa manera mi madre no saldría tan lastimada. No me percate cuando Carlisle llego, solo lo hice cuando escuche el ronroneo de ShrirKan, rápidamente me puse de pie e hice una profunda reverencia.

_Habib, estas hermosa, acompáñame- pidió mientras estiraba su mano, tome su mano y lo seguí a una nueva habitación la cual no había visto nunca, había una enorme cama con postes labrados.

Me dejo en el centro de la habitación, ShrirKan se quedo fuera, y se volvió cerrar la puerta, luego regreso a mi lado y beso mi boca, era un beso demandante, rápidamente su lengua lucho por entrar en mi boca, sus manos se movieron ávidas por mi cuerpo, desde mis hombros hasta mis caderas, con sus pulgares rosaba los costados de mis senos, un suave gemido escapo de mis labios cuando presiono su cuerpo contra el mio y note su excitación. Dio un paso hacia atrás y me contemplo.

_Esta noche te hare mía mi niña, serás mía para siempre ahora date vuelta- dijo ayudando a girarme, lentamente desabrocho el cinturón de plata y beso el zafiro, lo dejo en una mesita auxiliar. Después comenzó a sacar las peinetas de mi cabello, saco mi tiara, mis pulseras y las dejo junto a el cinturón, comenzó a desabrochar mi corcel, cada broche que cedía bajo sus dedos era una caricia para mi, era dulce y tierno, dejo una línea de besos en mi columna a medida que sacaba mi corcel, luego quito el seguro de mi falda, dejándola caer al suelo, dejándome solamente en ropa interior de seda. Me hizo girarme y me contemplo de arriba a bajo, era como si estuviera catando la mercancía y aunque suene irreal me gusto lo que reflejaron sus ojos.

_Recuéstate Habib- dijo con voz cargada de sensualidad, así lo hice me recosté en la cama viendo como él se despojaba de sus ropas hasta quedar solo en bóxer, cabe señalar que mi esposo tenia un cuerpo de infarto, sus músculos eran muy definidos, amplio pecho, brazos fuertes, no tenia vellos en el pecho salvo los que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta abajo, luego se subió a la cama conmigo, comenzó a besarme de forma apasionada, mientras mis manos avariciosas recorrían su firme espalda.

_Eres hermosa mi niña, no temas- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, poco a poco bajo sus labios a mi cuello, siguió por mi clavícula, donde comenzó a pasar su lengua, lejos de repulsarme la situación estaba sumamente excitada, bajo hasta el valle de mis pechos mordiendo lo que se escapaba de mi sostén, paso su mano en mi espalda y con un fluido movimiento desabrocho mi sostén, jalándolo por la parte de adelante, en un momento trate de cubrirme era la primera vez que alguien me veía sin ropa, me moría de vergüenza, mi cuerpo no podía llegar a compararse con el de la Sra. Elizabeth. El noto mi incomodidad a la ves que aprisionaba con sus manos, las mías que intentaban inútilmente cubrirme.

_Amor, eres lo mas exquisito que he visto, te deseo, no ocultes tu cuerpo, si fuera por mi no te vestiría nunca mas- dijo a la vez tomaba uno de mis pezones en sus labios y comenzaba a succionar como un bebe habido de ser alimentado, su lengua trabajaba mi cumbre hasta convertirla en un duro botón, con su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, que demandaba de atención. Los gemidos que salían de mis labios eran irreales, suspiraba su nombre, sentía un calor creciendo en mi vientre, clamando por ser apagado.

Siguió bajando con sus labios por mi vientre hasta mi ombligo, donde su lengua recorrió su forma, con sus manos saco mis bragas deslizándolas lentamente por mis piernas, en algo que encontraba totalmente inesperado las llevo a su nariz, inhalando profundamente, fue lo mas erótico que he visto en mi vida.

Un segundo después tenia sus manos puestas en mi centro, me miro y sus ojos me asustaron estaba levemente obscurecidos por el deseo, no se lo que buscaba en mis ojos pero creo que lo encontró cuando bajo su rostro a mi centro donde comenzó a lamer mi intimidad, se sentía exquisitamente bien. No podía pensar en nada más que en sus labios sobre mí, sentí como el fuego crecía más y más en mí, me sentía al borde de un abismo, lista para saltar.

_Ateza por favor- me las arregle para decirle. Saco su rostro de mi cuerpo y me miro fijamente.

_Nunca mas me dirás alteza dime Carlisle- dijo pasando sus dedos por mi centro.

_Carlisle por favor- le suplique, no paraba de retorcerme necesitaba liberarme, fue ahí cuando sentí que sus dientes jalaban mi clítoris lo que me llevo directo al paraíso. Lentamente lo sentí subir hacia mi, se había despojado se sus bóxer, lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada.

_ ¿Te gusto pequeña?- pregunto junto a mis labios.

_Si Carlisle me encanto- le dije rosando mis labios con los suyos.

_Ahora entrare en ti, sentirás un poco de dolor, pero pasara, te hare sentir mucho mejor dentro de poco- dijo mientras empujaba su miembro dentro mio.

_Alá me proteja me vas a volver loco, eres demasiado estrecha- dijo empujando mas adentro, en un momento dejo de moverse- ¿confías en mi Habib?- pregunto viéndome fijamente.

_con mi vida- le respondí entre jadeos. Y lo sentí, sentí como dejaba de ser niña y me volvía mujer su mujer. El dolor era insoportable, quería empujarlo y sacarlo de mi, pero él no me lo permitió.

_Tranquila, ya pasara, hare que desaparezca- dijo mientras besaba mis labios.

Poco a poco deje de sentir dolor, se transformo en una sensación placentera, de un momento a otro lo quería mas profundo, para darle a entender mi sentir.

_Te dije que pasaría- dijo Carlisle, comenzó a pujar mas dentro mio sus movimientos eran pausados, pero yo quería mas quería todo, me las arregle para girarnos quedando yo sobre el.

_Pero si mi tigresita esta ansiosa- dijo Carlisle a la vez que tomaba mis pechos en sus manos, comencé a cabalgarlo, la sensación de tenerlo dentro se intensifico, sabia que estaba cerca de volver a experimentar ese maravilloso clímax.

Mis movimientos fueron más frenéticos, Carlisle levantaba sus caderas en cada encuentro. No podía para de gemir, pero no era la única.

_Por Alá Habib sigue así, no aguanto mas- dijo Carlisle a la vez que tomaba mis caderas para marcar el ritmo que él quería.

_Si, ahí mas, ya casi- conseguí decir, en ese momento me golpeo un poderoso orgasmo, alcance el clímax junto a mi jeque, mi dueño, podía sentir como su simiente me llenaba. Me recosté en su pecho, aun con el adentro, mientras trataba de encontrar mi voz y respiración.

_ ¿te gusto mi amor?- pregunto Carlisle mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

_Si mi amor- le dije. Carlisle nos giro y yo me acomode descansando mi cabeza en su pecho a la vez que el me rodeaba con su brazo.

_Ahora tu eres mi reina y te amare y venerare como tal- dijo mientras caía en la inconciencia, en un sueño donde me sentía muy querida, poco a poco me estaba enamorando de mi esposo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté envuelta en los brazos de mi esposo, podía sentir su erección matutina en mi trasero. Lentamente me gire y bese sus labios. Vi sus parpados moverse y el me dio los buenos días con una bella sonrisa.

_Buenos días mi amor- dijo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar mis labios. Me acerque a él y lo bese.

_Ahora si son buenos días- le dije.

_ ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?- me pregunto mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

_ ¿Qué piensas de pasar el día en cama?- le pregunte. Mientras me estiraba como una gata, solo me faltaba ronronear.

_ eso es algo que nunca he hecho, creo que seria buena idea, pero primero vendrán a buscar las sabanas y harán nuestra habitación, por lo que creo que seria bueno que tomáramos un baño antes de desayunar.

No había pensado que era parte de la tradición el ver la muestra de mi virginidad perdida.

_Esta bien- le dije mientras trataba de levantarme.

_Oh no señorita yo la llevare- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos, ambos estábamos desnudos y podía ver lo fornido de sus brazos. Me acurruque en sus brazos y deje que me llevara al cuarto de baño. Este ya estaba preparado sabia que las doncellas lo habían hecho, entre ellas mamá, no había pensado en ella ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, ¿Cuánto daño le había causado a mi madre? Carlisle debió haber notado mi malestar ya que me dejo sobre uno de los sillones.

_ ¿Qué sucede Amor?

_Nada, no te preocupes.

_Habib sabes que no debes ocultarme nada- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

_Pensaba en Mamá.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?- me pregunto confundido.

_ Que ella te ama y esto la debe estar destruyendo por dentro- le dije mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por mi rostro, Carlisle se apresuró a secarla con sus manos.

_Amor ella sabia lo que sucedería, si no eras tu seria otra, no podía casarme con ella porque era sabido que es una de mis doncellas, pero en verdad la amo, pero a ti también.- dijo mientras me besaba. No podía pensar en nada cuando me besaba. Lentamente me tomo en sus brazos y nos metió en la enorme bañera de mármol. El agua se sentía deliciosa, no pude reprimir un gemido.

_ ¿Te gusta como se siente el agua? - me pregunto

_Si mi amor, esta deliciosa- dije mientras me acercaba mas a él.

_Parece que mi tigresa esta ansiosa- dijo Carlisle mientras me acomodaba sobre el, me puse a horcadas sobre el sintiendo como poco a poco entraba en mi.

_Ah Carlisle, se siente tan bien- le dije mientras me movía sobre su eje

_Te quiero Isabella- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y me besaba.

_Yo también te quiero Carlisle.

Sentí como se formaba en mi vientre esa placentera sensación, podían escuchar los gemidos de mi esposo, él decía mi nombre.

_Isabella, si sigue

_Oh, así mas quiero mas- él puso sus manos en mi espalda colocándose de cunclillas logrando hacer mas profundo en encuentro. Logramos juntos el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Terminamos nuestro baño entre miradas y risas cómplices, la verdad es que me sentía muy feliz, salimos vestidos únicamente con nuestros albornoces y nos dirigimos a la terraza donde estaban sirviendo el desayuno. Nos sentamos sobre mullidas alfombras y suaves cojines, nos dimos fruta en la boca del otro. Estaba tan feliz, no había nada que lograra opacar mi felicidad, o eso pensaba hasta que entro mi madre, con una bandeja con jugos.

_Buenos días altezas- dijo mi madre sin mirarnos.

_Buenos días Esme- dijo Carlisle.

_Buenos días Mamá- le dije, ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa, no me era grato que mi madre me sirviera. Ella era mi madre después de todo.

_ ¿nos pueden disculpar un momento?- les dije a las doncellas pidiéndoles cortésmente que nos dieran privacidad.

_ Carlisle deseo pedirte algo- le dije tomando su mano.

_pídeme las estrellas y te las daré- dijo a la ves que besaba mi cuello.

_ ¿puede mi madre dejar de ser sirvienta?, no quiero que ella me sirva es mi madre, por favor- le pedí.

_si es lo que quieres, se hará- dijo mientras golpeaba sus palmas, en ese momento entraron las doncellas entre ellas mi madre.

_Esmeralda, desde este momento dejas de ser sirvienta, tu única preocupación será estar con mi esposa, mas no atenderla, después de todo eres su madre- dijo Carlisle.

_Gracias alteza- dijo mamá

_Gracias Carlisle- le dije.

_Ahora siéntate a desayunar con nosotros- pidió mi esposo a mamá, ella rápidamente se puso a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos, cuando se retiraron las doncellas Carlisle hablo.

_ ¿Cómo estas Esme?

_Muy bien alteza, feliz de ver a mi hija feliz.

_Eso me agrada- era un momento muy tenso así que trate de aligerar el ambiente.

_Mamá que te parece si me ayudas a vestirme.

_Si a su alteza no le molesta- dijo mamá mirando a Carlisle.

_No por mi no hay problema, quiero ver a mis amores listas y bien arregladas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, se acercó a mi y me beso, después se acercó a mamá y la beso en los labios. Poco después de que Carlisle abandonara la habitación mamá se acercó a hablarme.

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

_Muy bien mamá, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo te encuentras tu con esta situación?

_la verdad Bella es que no estoy triste, ni dolida, estoy feliz, por primera vez en mi vida tengo una hermosa familia- no comprendía a que se refería y al parecer ella noto mi desconcierto ya que se apresuró a aclararse - Bella, yo amo a Carlisle, pero él nunca podría ser mio, es tu esposo y yo respeto eso, aun así sé que él es capaz de amarnos a ambas y con eso me basta.

_Eres la mejor mujer que conozco, si en un futuro llego a ser madre espero ser la mitad de lo que eres tu- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

_ahora pongámonos en movimiento, es hora de vestir a la jequesa para que conozca a su pueblo, hoy es la presentación, no te preocupes será breve sé que deseas descansar.

Me vistieron con un traje lila, el cual caída desde mi hombro, en un corte que dejaba al descubierto mi hombro derecho. Era amplio y de seda, pero aun así cada vez que caminaba se ajustaba a mi figura, se suponía que por tradición debía usar el aba todo el tiempo, pero los tiempos habían cambiado y ya no estaría cubierta todo el día.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a la cámara del trono, sabiendo que ahí estaría Carlisle para la presentación al pueblo, Shirkan estaba ahí, cuando me vio entrar rápidamente se levanto y troto hasta donde estaba, no negare que no me sentí asustada, era un tigre de mas de 200 kilos, el cual solo se alimentaba de carne, ¿Quién en su sano juicio me culparía por asustarme? Llego a mi lado y cuando pensé lo peor se sentó en sus patas traseras y lamio mi mano, su lengua era sumamente áspera, cuando estaba preparada para perder mi brazo comenzó a ronronear. Me quede de piedra en eso escuche a mi esposo.

_Shirkan- el tigre no lo miro, le dedico un rugido. Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y toco la cara del tigre.

_ ¿Qué haces Shirkan? Ella es mía- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus orejas. El animal solo ronroneaba - Shirkan estas asustando a mi esposa- dijo Carlisle hablando con el tigre - Tranquila Habib él no te dañara, lo que me extraña es que te quiera, nunca se ha portado así con ninguna de mis doncellas y tampoco con Elisabeth, creo que debería estar celoso- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

_Mi señor yo creo que si debería sentirse celoso, este es el tigre mas lindo que he visto en mi vida- dije mientras acariciaba al tigre, quien se comenzó a restregar en mis piernas como si fuera un gatito.

_Shirkan Fuera- dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba mi cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo- es extraño lo que provocas en mí, estuve en tu cuerpo hace poco más de una hora y muero por sentirte nuevamente.

_Primero debemos hacer la presentación mi señor ya después podemos volver a nuestra habitación, recuerde que estaríamos todo el día en cama- le susurre en el oído.

_Maldición Habib serás mi perdición- dijo mientras me besaba, sabia que era poco frecuente ver demostraciones de amor entre la realeza, es mas yo nunca había visto a mi esposo ser así con su ex-esposa, eso me hacia sentir especial. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, en la cual mi esposo tocaba mi cuerpo sin consideración, cuando escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta.

_Alteza, tiene una llamada desde América- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de mi esposo.

_Gracias Félix la tomare en mi despacho, ¿me acompañas mi amor?- me pregunto.

_Lo que tú digas- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y caminábamos hacia su despacho, nunca había estado ahí, pero todo reflejaba opulencia, grandes estanterías llenas de libros, sillones blancos de cuero, de espalda a la gran ventana estaba su escritorio.

Me dejo sentada sobre su escritorio, mientras besaba mi cuello y cogía el teléfono.

_ ¿Diga?- dijo mientras besaba mi hombro expuesto.

_Hola, Edward, hijo ¿Cómo estas?- no prestaba mucha atención a su llamada, no lo culpo yo había metido mis manos bajo su túnica tocando su abdomen.

_ ¿Vuelves al palacio?... ¿Qué hay de tus estudios?... de acuerdo, en un mes- dijo cortando la comunicación. Su semblante había cambiado, estaba serio y se notaba que algo le preocupaba

_Isabella, Edward vuelve a palacio - me dijo viéndome a los ojos fijamente.


	3. Nota de Autor

Ok chicas responderé a las preguntas que me han hecho, este fic es Bella- Edward, mantendré las parejas originales de S. Meyer. Si, Bella se caso con Carlisle, pero será un fic de Bella y Edward.

Se me ha preguntado por la actitud de Esme, que si bien es pasiva pónganse un poco en el contexto de que los jeques en general no solo tienen una esposa, inclusive muchas de las esposas de los jeques son mucho mayores; Si Carlisle ama a Bella, pero también a Esme, el menciona que Esme es el amor de su vida. Recordemos además que las clases sociales son muy marcadas en oriente.

Suiza19 lamento que mi historia no cumpla con tus expectativas, pero antes de desecharla por completo te recomiendo que la leas, si alguien es sensible a los leemons o a las situaciones de sexo explicito No la lea.

Nuevamente recalco Bella y Edward estarán juntos, AUN NO, pero lo estarán.

Bueno chicas espero responder de esta forma sus preguntas, si tienen algunas otras las ánimo a hacerlas, yo no me siento mal por contestarlas o por las críticas, mas bien creo que crezco como persona al recibirlas.

Como mencione en algunos mensajes las actualizaciones las hare cada dos días, si en algún momento no puedo hacerlo les dejare una nota de autor.

Saludos y nos vemos el viernes.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Niñas de mis amores aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, el domingo Zoe subirá el capitulo ya que es fin de semana para mi esposo y para mi hija XD. **

**Antes que se me olvide: Nada de esto es mio, los personajes así como los lugares y títulos pertenecen a alguien mas jajaja nooo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, menos Zoe o la Dra. esos son míos XD. los lugares realmente existen y las invito a pasarse por ellos aunque sea con google.**

**Agradesco a mi Amiga Nelly por su maravilloso Beteo... Te quiero amiga**

**Enanita de mi alma espero tu comentario, hija no amenace a la mamá que se queda sin capitulo jajaja**

**ya no doy mas jugo y aquí les dejo el capitulo, dejenme sus comentarios y dudas besos.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**El hijo pródigo.**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa por la llega de Edward, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Carlisle recibió la llamada de América, según sabia viajaba solo, la Sra. Elizabeth se había quedado, pero lo que me intrigaba era el simple ¿Por qué? ¿Qué llamaba a Edward a viajar hasta dubai? No conocía sus intenciones pero me angustiaba el saber que estaría aquí en palacio. ¿Cómo seria su reacción? ¿Cómo seria su trato hacia mí? Sabia que no podía ser descortés conmigo, pero él era el heredero al trono, yo solamente la esposa de su padre. Unos suaves y delicados besos en mi espalda me sacaron de mi mente.

_Buenos días Habib, ¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto Carlisle mientras besaba mi cuello.

_Buenos días mi señor, creo que la pregunta seria ¿Cuántas horas lograste dormir?- le dije juguetona mientras me giraba para quedar frente a él.

_No es mi culpa, no sabes lo deseable que eres mi amor- dijo Carlisle besándome, su lengua era demandante, sentí como se subía sobre mi, pero sus brazos soportaban todo su peso, estábamos casi concretando las cosas, cuando sonó el intercomunicador le la habitación.

_No contestes- le pedí, mientras lo sentía entrar en mi.

_No pienso hacerlo- dijo mientras se movía dentro mio. El maldito intercomunicador siguió sonando, en un momento dejo de hacerlo y no podía estar más agradecida.

_Ah si mi amor, que bien se siente- le dije, cuando sus envestidas se tornaban mas profundas y rápidas.

_Mi pequeña te amo- dijo Carlisle entre jadeos, estábamos casi llegando al clímax cuando escuchamos conmoción en la puerta de la habitación, congelándonos.

_ ¿Cómo que no se me permite entrar a la habitación de mi padre?- se escucho un grito desde la puerta.

_Diablos, es Edward- dijo Carlisle a la ves que salía de mi- Debo levantarme Habib te compensare en la noche mi amor- dijo mientras me besaba- debo ver que quiere- él se estaba colocando una túnica cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucho estrepito. Solo alcance a cubrir mi desnudes con una sabana a la ves que mi esposo se ponía frente a mi.

_ ¿Cómo osas entrar así a mis habitaciones?- grito Carlisle a la figura que había entrado.

_Buenos días padre, nunca me habías negado el acceso a tu habitación, ¿dime que tanto escondes detrás de ti?- dijo con una voz claramente divertida.

_Edward márchate en este momento, mi esposa requiere privacidad- dijo Carlisle a la vez que se giraba y me abrazaba.

_Veo que los rumores son ciertos, te volviste a casar, y dime ¿Quién es mi afortunada madrastra?- pregunto Edward con un matiz de molestia en su voz.

_Edward te presento a tu nueva Jequesa, mi Reina Isabella Cullen- dijo Carlisle dándome la vuelta y dejándome ver a mi nuevo hijastro.

_Valla, Valla, después de todo tu vida aquí en palacio tenia un propósito, dime padre ¿es tan buena como se ve?- dijo Edward examinándome de pies a cabeza, yo solo estaba cubierta por una sabana, no podía sentirme mas expuesta, sentí a Carlisle tensarse, sus brazos me apretaron de una forma posesiva.

_No tolerare que te dirijas así a ella, debes tenerle respeto, ella esta por sobre ti- dijo Carlisle utilizando un tono de voz tan duro que nunca había escuchado.

_Disculpe mi señor, lamento haberlo hecho molestar, Mis disculpas para Ud. También mi señora- dijo con un matiz bulón.- si me disculpan estaré en tu despacho padre, debo hablar contigo- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y salía de la habitación.

_Tranquila mi amor, ya paso- dijo Carlisle mientras besaba mi frente.

_ Estaba muy molesto- le dije afligida.

_Si mi amor, sabia que no se tomaría bien el que me casara nuevamente, mas aun no tomara bien el que tengamos hijos en un futuro- dijo mientras tocaba mi vientre con sus manos.

_Ve con el esposo daré un paseo por los jardines de palacio- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

_Me reuniré contigo después, que tengas un buen día amor.

_Igualmente mi vida- le dije, el salió a su despacho, el podre no había podido ni vestirse apropiadamente, gracias a dios este estaba junto a nuestra habitación. Entre al baño a ducharme, el agua ayudo a aclarar mi mente. Sabia que nuestro matrimonio no seria bien visto por muchas personas, pero no podía tolerar que se nos cuestionara, más aun un miembro de la familia. El haber visto a Edward había sido muy extraño, había cambiado, su cuerpo no era el mismo, su rostro había perdido ese brillo infantil, ahora era todo un hombre, pero mi corazón pertenecía a mi Carlisle, por sobre él no había nadie y nunca lo habría.

Cuando termine de ducharme salí envuelta en una toalla, pensando en que me pondría cuando vi a mi madre en la habitación.

_Buenos días Madre- le dije acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Buenos días mi niña. ¿Cómo dormiste?

_Bien, madre sabias que llego el hijo de Carlisle.

_si lo vi esta mañana, cuando llego- dijo mi madre mientras traía un hermoso vestido rosa sin mangas y un conjunto de ropa interior blanca

_ ¿Llego solo?

_No, llego con la Sta. Delani- dijo mama mientras me colocaba mí mis pantaletas.

_ ¿sabes por cuanto se quedaran?

_La verdad es que no lo se, pero debes hacer tu papel de buena anfitriona con la Sta. Delani, quizás se convierta en tu nuera dentro de poco- dijo mientras me ayudaba ponerme el vestido.

_La verdad preferiría no verle la cara, pero no le hare eso a Carlisle- le dije sentándome en mi tocador. Mientras me maquillaba mamá peinaba mi cabello, decidió dejarlo suelto, con un lazo de seda en el mismo color a modo de tiara.

_Madre porque no me acompañas a pasear por los jardines- le pregunte mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella.

_Claro Cariño, ¿Por qué no?- dijo. Bajamos hacia los jardines en el camino, muchas personas nos saludaron, todos eran muy amables, en las puertas de palacio, los guardias nos dieron el saludo oficial, caminamos por los jardines, pero tenia una extraña sensación me sentía observada, mis temores se vieron confirmados cuando voltee a ver a mis espaldas, 8 personas me seguían, cuando me vieron bajaron su vista.

_Mamá espérame un momento- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia ellos, cuando estuve a su altura hicieron reverencias.

_ ¿Quiénes son y por qué me siguen?

_Alteza somos sus guardaespaldas, mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy, jefe de seguridad de palacio y su guarda personal- dijo un hombre que parecía un oso, era musculoso y muy alto, sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era negro y ensortijado, se veía muy serio, mas aun con su vestimenta, la cual era totalmente negra.

_Mucho gusto señor McCarthy, no es mi intención interrumpir su trabajo, pero ¿podrían ser un poco más discretos o podrían ser menos?

_Si gusta su alteza solo yo la acompañare, aunque sé que a Su majestad no le gustara que este tan desprotegida.

_ ¿desde cuando tengo seguridad?- le pregunte molesta

_ Soy su encargado de seguridad desde que cumplió los 16 años.

_Sr. Macarte ¿Qué edad tiene Ud.?

_ 32 años su majestad.

_Proseguiremos con nuestro paseo- le informe, fui hasta donde estaba mi madre, me miraba divertida, ella lo sabia.

_ Tu sabias de esto ¿verdad?

_Claro que si, alguien debía dejarlos seguirte- dijo conteniendo la risa.

_Sigamos con nuestro paseo- le dije dejándolo pasar. Fue muy agradable pasear por los jardines, era poco visto un jardín con fuentes bajo este calor, pero los jardines de palacio eran hermosos, rosas, orquídeas, violetas, jazmines, y en los invernaderos mis favoritas Tulipanes, directamente traídos desde Holanda. Mamá volvió a palacio por unos refrescos por lo que yo me quede en los invernaderos

Estaba embelesada viendo los tulipanes cuando sentí que unas manos me rodeaban mi cintura y unos labios recorrían mi cuello. De inmediato me tense, no conocía esas manos. Me gire y me encontré con Edward. De inmediato me aleje de él.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretende?- le espete molesta, no entendia su falta de criterio.

_Mis disculpas Alteza, pero no soporte las ganas de tocarla, déjeme decirle que mi padre es un hombre afortunado, yo daría cualquier cosa por tenerla bajo mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué se ha creído?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Déjeme informarle príncipe, ya no soy la simple bastarda a la que podía humillar cuando se le venia en gana, soy la esposa de su padre, la jequesa y no soportare sus insultos ni humillaciones- le dije temblando de la ira.

_Nuevamente le pido disculpas alteza, no quise ofenderla, pero me gustaría aclarar un punto, Ud. Puede ser la NUEVA JEQUESA, pero yo soy el príncipe heredero, cuando mi padre no este yo ocupare su lugar y creo que me gustaría mucho tener a mi madrastra a mi lado, quien sabe quizás haríamos una buena pareja- dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una venia burlona.

_No juegues conmigo Edward, no creas que esta ve callare, no me humillaras mas, el día que este a tu lado se congelara el infierno. Amo a tu padre, lo amo con mi alma, él ha sido el primero y será el único que estará a mi lado, le aconsejo que se retire de mi camino, no quiero volverlo a ver cerca mio, o su padre sabrá de su atrevimiento- le dije mientras levantaba mi mano haciendo que llegara Emmett en un santiamén.

_Que tenga buena tarde príncipe- le dije mientras pasaba a su lado.

_Nos veremos mas tarde "Mami"

Llegue a palacio hecha una fiera, solo quería recostarme un rato, pero cuando pase por fuera de la oficina de Carlisle me arrepentí, sabia lo que necesitaba. Le pedí a los guardias que le informaran a Carlisle de que necesitaba hablar con el. A los pocos segundos se me indico que pasara. Cuando entre vi a mi esposo sentado en su escritorio en un mar de papeles. Cuando me vio sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía mi corazón.

_Habib ¿a que debo el honor de tenerte en mi oficina?- dijo mientras abría sus brazos para mi, corrí a sus brazos y me senté en sus piernas, el acariciaba mi espalda.

_Te extrañaba mi amor, ¿te molesta que este aquí?- le pregunte mirándolo a la cara.

_Nunca mi vida, tu solo alegras mi vida- dijo mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía.

_He estado pensando en algo y me gustaría comentártelo.

_Que pasa por tu mente mi vida.

_Podemos irnos de vacaciones- le pregunte como una niña pequeña.

_Mmm… puede ser pero debes convencerme- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

_ Y ¿Cómo le gustaría que lo convenciera mi señor?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a horcadas sobre el.

_Vas por buen camino, una de mis fantasías es hacerte el amor sobre mi escritorio, ¿Qué dices Habib? ¿Puedes cumplir la fantasía de este anciano?- ronroneo en mi oído.

_Te amo mi ancianito- le dije mientras me paraba de sus piernas y me sentaba en su escritorio. El rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a besar mis labios, mientras sus manos hacían estragos en mis piernas, sentí sus manos en mis muslos mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello, comencé a tocar su cuerpo, metí mis manos bajo su túnica y sentí sus abdominales tensarse, seguí bajando y acaricie su entrepierna estaba duro. Me bajo de el escritorio a la ves que me giraba, me apoye con los codos sobre el escritorio, mientras el bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, rápidamente lo saco por mis brazos, tomando con sus manos mis pechos sobre mi sujetador. Podía sentir su dureza en mi trasero, era la gloria. Sus habidas manos bajaron mis bragas y lo sentí, entro en mi de una sola ves, cisie de placer, no podía acallar mis gemidos.

_¿Te gusta así amor?- me pregunto.

_Si, mi señor, dame mas- le suplique, siguió envistiendo en mi, cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo, su mano fue a mi centro y me estimulo, sabia que no duraría mucho, el sabia como tocarme y adoraba eso en el. Nuestros gemidos debían oírse en todo el palacio, pero no nos importo, él era mio y yo era suya.

_Oh Carlisle- gemí cuando alcance el clímax, el gimió mi nombre mientras pulsaba dentro mio, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda. Después de unos momentos cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron salió de mí y me ayudo a vestirme.

_Muy bien Habib iremos de vacaciones- dijo mientras me besaba de forma tierna.

_ ¿Puedo elegir el lugar?

_Si mi amor, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

_París.

_ París será mi amor- dijo Carlisle, me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando salía de la oficina vi a Edward en el pasillo me sorprendió no ver a los guardias apostados en la puerta.

_ ¿Te divertiste mami?- me pregunto mientras tomaba mi brazo, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

_Suéltame, no consentiré que me toques- le dije tirando de mi brazo.

_Vamos mami tus gemidos se oían por todo el palacio, espero que cuando estés conmigo gimas igual- en ese momento no aguante mas y le di una cachetada, no soportaría mas sus humillaciones.

_Nunca mas me dirijas la palabra te lo prohíbo, nunca mas me escuchas- le dije empujándolo y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. El no empañaría mi felicidad.

**Edward POV.**

No podía creerlo cuando lo vi en el periódico, mi padre se había casado, tenia que volver, debía asegurar mi patrimonio. Aproveche las vacaciones de mitad de semestre y realice un viaje relámpago a Dubai, Tanya me acompaño, sabia que siempre estaría celosa de Bella, siempre me había gustado Bella, pero las clases sociales nos separaban. Quizás si me casaba con Tanya podía tenerla como mi doncella, eso era mejor a no tenerla.

Llegue a casa temprano y me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre, ya que el nunca compartía su habitación sabia que estaría solo. Me fue extraño que estuvieran los guardias apostados en las puertas, cuando conseguí entrar vi a mi padre con su túnica, cubriendo el cuerpo de una mujer, debía ser mi nueva madre. La ironía, sabia que mi padre amaba a Esme, pero por mi madre no había podido tenerla para el, como su esposa, pensar en eso me daba una idea, quizás podía hablar con mi padre y pedirle la mano de bella, ella no era noble, pero si papá me autorizaba podría arreglar mi boda con ella.

Cual fue mi horrible sorpresa cuando mi padre me presento a mi nueva madre, ahí estaba la única mujer que había sido inalcanzable para mi, la única que había sido objeto de mis fantasías, ahí estaba solo cubierta por una delicada sabana, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. No existía una imagen mas hermosa que la de ella, pero ya no me pertenecía ahora ella era de mi padre. La ira me carcomía, en ese momento desee que mi padre muriera, porque yo estaba muriendo por dentro.

Lo espere en su despacho, llego a los pocos minutos, seguía vistiendo la misma túnica eso me enfureció, era como si tratara de echarme en cara que estaba en la cama con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Tomo asiento junto a mí en uno de los amplios sillones de su despacho.

_Edward ¿a que debo el placer de tu visita en mi alcoba?

_ Pensé que estabas solo, tu no compartías la habitación con mi madre y nunca se me había negado el paso a esta.

_Las cosas han cambiado para bien desde que estoy con Isabella, es una mujer hermosa que hace que mi atención se centre solo en ella. Me hace feliz, es por eso que compartiré mi lecho todas las noches con ella. Además espero que me de un heredero.

_Así que ese es tu plan ¿verdad? Quieres otro hijo, uno que venga a ocupar mi lugar.

_No es así, para nada Edward, quiero otro hijo, porque no pude disfrutar de tu niñez, quiero consentirlo como no pude hacerlo contigo, cuando tu naciste yo aun era muy joven he inmaduro, cuando tuve que suceder a mi padre en el trono, asumí mas responsabilidades de las que tenia pensado. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por la cuales nunca logre hacer a tu madre feliz. Ella es una hermosa mujer, pero nunca estuvo dispuesta a pasar tiempo conmigo.

_ ¿Y por eso ella te acompaña hoy en tu lecho?

_ No, estas mal interpretando las cosas, me enamore de ella, es tan dulce y pura, es una niña en cuerpo de mujer, es ardiente e inocente a la ves, la amo- dijo mi padre con ojos soñadores, me hizo odiarlo, ella debía estar en mi lecho, ella debía amarme a mi, yo debería decir esas palabras no mi padre- compartiré mi lecho con ella porque no la puedo tener lejos, es así de simple.

_Me alegro por tu felicidad padre, debo comentarte algo, es sobre mi madre.

_ ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Quiere más dinero?

_Ella no ha tomado muy bien el hecho de que contrajeras nupcias, creo que en el fondo aun te ama- le dije esperando que se sintiera mal, pero no esperaba esas risas de parte suya.

_ ¿Amarme? Jajaja, no me hagas reír hijo, tu madre nunca me amo, el que ella tuviera tantos amantes me demuestra que no me amo, además nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, estuvimos juntos solo por cumplir, lo mejor que salió de ese matrimonio eres tu hijo, ahora dime ¿Cómo esta Tanya?

_Bien ella me acompaño en el viaje, esta descansando en mi habitación, creo que daré una vuelta por palacio.

_ Dime hijo, ¿Has pensado en casarte?

_Si, pero no por el momento, aun soy muy joven, las cosas han cambiado en este país no creo que nadie me apure a casarme.

_No me mires a mi, no te apresurare, solo espero que no dejes ir a tan encantadora joven, bueno hijo debo cambiarme y trabajar un poco alguien debe velar por el bienestar de esta nación. Espero verte en la cena.

_Ahí estaré padre.

Salí de la oficina de papá y me dirigí a los jardines, sabia que Tanya estaba durmiendo por lo que no fui por ella, me gustaba la paz y tranquilidad que irradiaban los jardines de palacio. Fue en ese momento cuando vi a Esme, la doncella de mi padre, eso quería decir que Isabella estaba cerca y no me equivoque estaba en el invernadero observando los tulipanes, parecía una ninfa entre tantas flores.

Estaba de espaldas por lo que no puede evitar abrazarla, ella olía maravillosamente, a flores y roció, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho para amoldarse al mio, me sentía en paz junto a ella, era mi todo, rayaba en la obsesión, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente. La sentí tensarse cuando pase mis labios por su delicado cuello, rápidamente se giro y me encaro, era la imagen de la belleza, aunque sabia que estaba molesta no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo, es cuerpo que debía ser mi, por derecho seria mio.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

_Mis disculpas Alteza, pero no soporte las ganas de tocarla, déjeme decirle que mi padre es un hombre afortunado, yo daría cualquier cosa por tenerla bajo mi cuerpo- le dice era verdad daría el mundo por ella.

_ ¿Qué se ha creído?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Déjeme informarle príncipe, ya no soy la simple bastarda a la que podía humillar cuando se le venia en gana, soy la esposa de su padre, la jequesa y no soportare sus insultos ni humillaciones- ella temblaba, su voz adquiría un matiz de hostilidad, como podía rechazarme, como podía a verlo elegido a él, eso me enfurecía.

_Nuevamente le pido disculpas alteza, no quise ofenderla, pero me gustaría aclarar un punto, Ud. Puede ser la NUEVA JEQUESA, pero yo soy el príncipe heredero, cuando mi padre no este yo ocupare su lugar y creo que me gustaría mucho tener a mi madrastra a mi lado, quien sabe quizás haríamos una buena pareja- sé que era contra las leyes de nuestro pueblo, pero por Alá por ella lo haría.

_No juegues conmigo Edward, no creas que esta vez callare, no me humillaras más, el día que este a tu lado se congelara el infierno. Amo a tu padre, lo amo con mi alma, él ha sido el primero y será el único que estará a mi lado, le aconsejo que se retire de mi camino, no quiero volverlo a ver cerca mio, o su padre sabrá de su atrevimiento- Esa revelación me solio, ¿Cómo podía amarlo? Ella debía amarme a mi, era mía y lo seria. En ese momento apareció el monigote de su guardaespaldas, quien me lanzo una mirada envenenada y salió detrás de ella.

_Que tenga buena tarde príncipe

_Nos veremos mas tarde "Mami"- sabia que ella era prohibida, no podía tener estos sentimientos hacia ella, cuando estaba con Tanya pensaba que era ella. Veía su rostro en ella, cada suspiro de Tanya era para mi uno de Isabella, debía sacarla de mi mente y de mi alma.

Entre a palacio con la intención de ver que tal estaba Tanya, pero cuando pasaba por la oficina de papa escuche ruido, los guardias no estaban en la puerta por lo que me preocupe, abrí despacio la puerta y me encontré con una imagen que me paralizo, mi padre estaba con bella, no necesariamente conversando él estaba detrás de ella mientras la hacia suya, el rostro de placer de ella era hermoso. Sentí como dentro de mí crecía un monstro cuando veía a mi padre empujar contra ella y ella gemir de placer, ese placer que yo debía brindarle. Cuando finalmente terminaron vi como mi padre la besaba, la trataba con tanta dulzura, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, rápidamente cerré y me dispuse a esperarla en la mitad del pacillo. Ella salió y me miro, no pude evitar ironizar con ella

_ ¿Te divertiste mami? - le pregunte mientras la tomaba del brazo, estaba molesto ella era mía.

_Suéltame, no consentiré que me toques.

_Vamos mami tus gemidos se oían por todo el palacio, espero que cuando estés conmigo gimas igual- la imagen de nosotros paso por mi mente, provocándome una oleada de placer.

_Nunca mas me dirijas la palabra te lo prohíbo, nunca mas me escuchas- dijo dándome un golpe en la mejilla, aun así lo sentí como una caricia. Se marcho furiosa por el pasillo dejándome solo con un ardor en la mejilla y en el corazón.

_Serás mía aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

Esa noche cenamos junto a mi padre, se veía hermosa como una verdadera reina, vestía un traje azul con un hombro al descubierto, cruzado sobre sus generosos pechos, una tiara de aguamarinas resplandecía en su cabeza realzando su hermosura, el contraste con su pelo caoba era hermoso. Mi padre mantenía miradas cómplices con ella, se daban de comer en la boca. Sentía que me volvería loco, cada gesto de ella era un gesto de debía ser mio. Tanya apretó mi pierna buscando mi atención.

_ ¿Qué quieres?- le espete molesto.

_ ¿Quizás un poco de tu atención?, no has hecho nada mas que mirar a la bastarda- susurro en mi oído. Tome su mano y la apreté quizás con demasiada fuerza.

_No vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa forma, ella esta por sobre ti, espero que te quede claro, ella es tu reina y la respetaras- Tanya me veía con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, ofreció una torpe disculpa y se retiro de la mesa.

_Espero que la Sta. Delani se sienta mejor, quizás el cambio de horario no le ha sentado bien- dijo mi ninfa.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Isabella, quizás debas ver como se encuentra- dijo mi padre mientras tomaba a MI Bella y la sentaba sobre su regazo.

_No se preocupen, luego veré como se encuentra. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Uds. He pensado establecerme durante las vacaciones aquí en palacio. Espero no les moleste- dije mirando solo a bella quien estaba acurrucada en el cuello de mi padre.

_No, Edward en lo absoluto, no nos molesta mi esposa y yo partimos de viaje mañana en la tarde- dijo mi padre mientras sus manos rozaban las caderas de Mi Isabella.

_ ¿Se van de viaje?- no pude ocultar mi enfado.

_Si, nos vamos de luna de miel por 3 semanas a Paris, así que palacio queda para ti y Tanya espero que se sientan a gusto- dijo mi padre mientras se ponía de pie tomando a bella por las caderas y dejándola frente a mi, el besaba su cuello.

_Espero tener la oportunidad de despedirme de Uds.- les dije ya mas calmado.

_No se preocupe príncipe, mañana podrá despedirse, pero esta noche tenemos otros planes ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo bella echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola sobre el pecho de mi padre.

_Si cariño, Edward espero nos disculpes, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo mi padre dejándome solo en la mesa, bueno no solo, estaba solamente en la compañía de ShrirKan.

_ShrirKan- lo llame, él llegó rápidamente a mi lado.

_Parece que tú eres el único que me comprende- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El comenzó a ronronear.

_ ¿Te gusta tu nueva ama?

_Si, a mi también me gusta, un día ella será mía, marcas mis palabras ShrirKan será mía.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Antes que se me olvide: Nada de esto es Mio, los personajes así como los lugares y títulos pertenecen a alguien mas jajaja nooo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, menos Zoe o la Dra. Esos son míos XD. Los lugares realmente existen y las invito a pasarse por ellos aunque sea con Google.**

Capitulo 4

**Sucesos inesperados**

Cuando llegamos a la habitación corrí a mi armario, el cual era una pequeña habitación que tenia un espejo desde el techo hasta el piso, ocupaba una pared completa, puertas y mas puertas de ropa y mas ropa, en la pared de enfrente había una estantería llena de cajones, los cuales contenían mis joyas todas en almohadillas de terciopelo, desde diamantes, zafiros, perlas, rubíes, era el sueño de toda mujer; Pero a mi no me importaban las joyas me importaba más el hermoso hombre que estaba buscando las maletas en el armario.

_Habib creo que debemos llamar a las doncellas para que busquen las maletas y preparen el equipaje- dijo mi esposo buscando dentro de otra puerta.

_Pero mi amor lo emocionante de un viaje es también empacar o dime ¿nunca has hecho tus maletas?- le dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro.

_Mmm Isabella, la verdad nunca lo he hecho, pero podríamos intentarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba, sabia lo que quería.

_Alto ahí mi señor, hagamos las maletas y después podemos hacer todo lo que tu quieras ¿Si?- le dije colocándole un puchero.

_Ah, Habib ¿Cómo me haces esto? Te propongo esto, mejor hagamos lo que yo quiero y después hacemos las maletas ¿si?- me dijo colocando ojitos de cordero degollado.

_No, vamos mi vida, hagámoslo por favor dime que si, ¿si?- le dije acercándome a él y besando su cuello.

_Tengo una mejor idea- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

_ ¿Si? ¿Cuál?- le pregunte.

_Esta- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y me sacaba del armario, siguió corriendo y salimos de la habitación, entrando a la habitación de las doncellas, no sabia que hacíamos aquí, se me era incomodo estar aquí, sabía que muchas de ellas habían pasado por la cama de mi esposo, pero él me había elegido a mí. Todas se nos quedaron mirando, había por lo menos 30 mujeres, creo que no era frecuente ver al jeque cargando a su esposa.

_Doncellas, necesito pedirles algo- dijo mi esposo en voz solemne, ellas presurosas, bajaron su cabeza y asintieron- su alteza la jequesa Isabella y mi persona viajaremos mañana a Paris, necesitamos que realicen nuestro equipaje, mi esposa esta muy cansada y debe descansar.

Ellas presurosas a obedecer inclinaron su cabeza para dar a entender que lo harían, Carlisle me estaba haciendo trampa, pero lo pagaría.

_Así mismo ya que partimos de vacaciones por unas semanas, les quiero dar vacaciones a Uds. también, el equipo del palacio las llevara a un resort a descansar- les dije a la vez que me bajaba de los brazos de mi esposo, el cual me miraba atónito- ¿Verdad que si mi amor?- le pregunte a Carlisle mientras me colocaba frente a él y con mis manos en la espalda acariciaba su entrepierna.

_Lo que su alteza diga- dijo mi esposo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura- ahora nos retiramos, espero que este el equipaje listo a primera hora de la mañana- así sin mas salimos de la habitación.

_Eres cruel, mi amor- dijo Carlisle.

_Tu eres peor, espero que llegando a parís no tengamos tantos sirvientes.

_Isabella tu sabes que tenemos una mansión en parís ¿verdad?

_ ¿Lo dices enserio? OH Carlisle, ¿podremos quedarnos ahí?

_Amor esa casa es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella todo lo mío es tuyo.

_ ¿vendrá mi madre?- le pregunte, tenia serias dudas de si ella nos acompañaría.

_No creo que sea conveniente, tengo pensado hacerte el amor por el tiempo que estemos fuera, espero no te moleste.

_No mi amor no lo hace, pero creo que debes decírselo tu, ¿esta bien?- le dije, le pedía que se lo dijera por qué sabia que necesitaban un momento a solas, no es que lo compartiera, es que sabia que ella también ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, así como Carlisle en el de ella.

_Esta bien mi amor, te acompaño a la habitación, descansa te prometo que desempacaremos en parís los dos para compensar mi pequeña trampa- dijo mientras me besaba.

_No creas que no me la cobrare- le dije abrazándolo.

_No me esperes despierta amor, descansa- dijo dejándome en la puerta, sabia que pasaría, sabia que no podía reclamar nada, era así y siempre había sido así, mi madre era parte de su vida así como yo lo era.

Fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa, opte por un camisón blanco, era largo de seda, con escote en v, era muy hermoso, pero no escandalosamente revelador. Me lave los dientes, tome mi cabello en una cola de caballo y lave mi cara. Luego me acosté en la cama, sentía la soledad de ella, creo que debería acostumbrarme a la soledad del lecho, era algo que sabia que pasaría y aunque yo no lo acepte, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, solo desperté cuando sentí que besaban mis pechos sobre el encaje de mi comisión. Estaba muy obscuro, era una noche sin luna.

_ ¿Qué hora es mi amor?- le pregunte, mas no me respondió, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi camisón, dejando al descubierto mis pechos, luego tomo uno en sus labios. Gemí cuando sentí sus dientes.

_Carlisle- gemí mientras mis manos buscaban su cabello, cuando lo encontré me altere - ¿Quién eres tu?- grite mientras lo empujaba y cubría mi cuerpo con la sabana.

_Sabes quien soy mami- dijo ¿Edward? me incorpore totalmente y prendí la luz de mi mesa de noche, ahí estaba el sin camisa, sentado en la cama, mirándome con ¿lujuria?, su pantalón mostraba una creciente erección.

_ ¿que demonios haces en mi habitación?- le espete colocándome lo mas lejos posible de él.

_Sabes que esta es la habitación de mi padre, puedo entrar cuando quiera, pero dime mami ¿Dónde esta tu flamante esposo?- me dijo con burla.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije fríamente.

_ No llevan un mes de casados y ya te abandono por su ramera, que enternecedor, parece que solo viven de las apariencias, en la mesa estaban tan acaramelados y ahora estas sola- dijo levantándose de la cama, y caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

_ Eso es algo entre tu padre y yo, ahora retírate antes de que llame a los guardias.

_Oh mami tu no harás eso, no sabes cuanto me gusto ver como te rendías a mi, cuando gemías, ¿ahora entiendes que eres mía?, solo yo causo eso en ti- dijo llegando hacia mi tratando de besarme.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?, aléjate de mi—le dije empujándolo.

_Vamos mami no quiero que estés sola esta noche, ¿Por qué de una vez no te rindes?- me dijo estaba loco.

_ Nunca escúchame bien, nunca me entregaría a ti, tu padre es 10 veces mas hombre que tu, el si sabe complacer a una mujer, por el suspiro, si recuerdas dije su nombre no el tuyo, nunca escucharas de mis labios decir el tuyo si no es con asco- por un momento pensé que me golpearía, mas no fue así, me dedico una mirada de odio y se retiro de la habitación, saliendo por la puerta que daba al despacho de Carlisle, dejándome terriblemente asustada, un impulso necio me obligo a llorar, necesitaba a Carlisle a mi lado, necesitaba que sus brazos me protegieran de este sentimiento, por primera vez desde que me case me sentí profundamente sola.

Espere a Carlisle hasta que llego cerca de las 6 de la mañana, se sorprendió al verme despierta.

_Habib, mi vida ¿Qué haces despierta?- dijo mientras me abrazaba, sin mas me largue a llorar, lloraba por lo que me había hecho Edward, lloraba por haber estado sola y lloraba por que lo amaba.

_Isabella, Amor ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y buscaba mis ojos. Me abrazo, dejando que desahogara mis penas en su pecho, sabia que no era mío para reclamarlo, pero mi corazón era de él.

_Te amo- fue lo único que pude decir mientras mi ataque de llanto cedía. Él fue paciente acaricio mi espalda hasta que estuve calmada. Una vez que mi ataque pasó me puso sobre su regazo y me obligo a mirarlo.

_ Mi vida, dime ¿Qué te sucede? - me pidió, podía ver la angustia en sus ojos.

_Simplemente te extrañe, discúlpame por ser una tonta- le dije bajando mi mirada,

_ Isabella, mi amor, lamento haberte dejado sola, no volverá a suceder, ¿entiendes pequeña? No volverá a pasar, no soporto ver tus lágrimas y saber que fui el causante de ellas, no volveré a ver a Esme, si eso evita que te vea sufrir así.

_No mi amor, tranquilo, no podría pedirle ese sacrificio a tu corazón ni al de ella, simplemente me asuste cuando desperté y no estabas a mi lado, tranquilo, ya paso, debe ser la falta de sueño- le asegure mientras lo besaba.

_ Ah mi vida ¿Qué hice yo en esta vida para haberme ganado tu hermoso corazón?

_ No mas de lo que he hecho yo para ganarme el tuyo. Te amo Carlisle, sé que quizás tu no sientas lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, te amo y con saber que me quieres me basta.

_ Isabella yo te amo, no lo olvides- dijo mientras se recostaba junto a mi, rápidamente me acomode dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, finalmente me sentía en paz- ahora trata de dormir Habib, nuestro jet saldrá a las 20 horas- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda, lo que me relajo llevándome a las alas de Morfeo.

Desperté con un horrible malestar, podía sentí la bilis subiendo por mi garganta, me deshice rápidamente de la presa de los brazos de Carlisle y corrí al baño, vomitando violentamente, no me percate pero ahí estaba Carlisle sobando mi espalda, cuando termine de vomitar, mi esposo me tendió un vaso de agua para que enjuagara mi boca, cuando termine me llevo en brazos a la cama y me recostó, me miraba con alegría, claro como no era el que había vomitado, no aguante mas y le espete molesta.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_Nada mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Ahora mucho mejor, creo que me sentó mal la cena. Ahora estoy bien

_ Espérame aquí, vuelvo en seguida- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejándome sola nuevamente, no aguante y me puse a llorar, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Era como una maldita bebe llorona. No pasaron mi 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Carlisle junto a el Dr. Del palacio.

_Carlisle esto es innecesario solamente me cayo mal la comida, ya estoy bien- le dije

_Solo vamos a asegurarnos su alteza, necesito tomarle una muestra de sangre para descartar cualquier infección- dijo el Dr.

_ Esta bien- dije haciéndome la valiente, le tenia un terror mortal a las agujas, Carlisle debió presentirlo ya que se puso a mi lado y me abrazo, dejando mi brazo a merced del Dr. agujas. Sentí el piquete y dolió, dándome una nueva tanda de llantos.

_Su alteza tendré los resultados de los análisis en 1 hora, de momento aconsejo que la Jequesa descanse un poco- dijo el Dr. agujas saliendo de la habitación seguido por los guardias.

_Ahora mi amor procura dormir- dijo Carlisle mientras me acomodaba en la cama y se acostaba a mi lado. Permanecimos abrazados no se por cuanto tiempo, solo sentí el intercomunicador y Carlisle hablando con alguien.

_Isabella amor, ya llego el Dr.- dijo en mi oído, me incorpore de golpe, pero fue una mala idea, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

_ Con calma Habib- dijo Carlisle ¿sonriente? Soy yo o mi esposo es bipolar. Llamaron a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió entro el Dr. Seguido de los guardias.

_ Su majestad, Alteza, les tengo muy buenas noticias, la jequesa esta en cinta- dijo el Dr. Haciendo una reverencia.

_ ¿has oído eso Isabella? Vamos a ser padres- dijo Carlisle mientras besaba mi frente - Gracias mi amor- dijo Carlisle.

_Gracias a ti mi vida.

_Majestad, si bien su alteza esta embarazada, tiene no mas de 4 semanas por lo que le recomiendo que descanse en esta etapa su cuerpo estará sumamente débil, debe tomar fierro, calcio y acido fólico, que ayudaran a que él bebe este sano y su alteza también.

_ ¿puede viajar?- pregunto mi esposo,

_ en este momento no es aconsejable, debe tratar de evitar las situaciones estresantes y un viaje lo es, por lo menos hasta que pase el 1re trimestre.

_ has oído al Dr. Mi vida, tendremos que aplazar nuestra luna de miel, por 3 meses- dijo Carlisle.

_ ¿podemos mantener relaciones sexuales?- le pregunte

_Si, alteza, pueden hacerlo hasta que Ud. Lo estime pertinente. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, mi mas grande felicitaciones - dijo el medico mientras se retiraba, dejándonos solos.

_Soy tan feliz mi vida - le dije a Carlise.

_No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Isabella- dijo Carlisle mientras me abrasaba.

_ Estoy tan emocionada, seremos padres. ¿Cuándo se dará la noticia oficial?

_Siempre se espera hasta que pase el primer trimestre, aunque si fuera por mi lo haría en este momento, Habib soy tan feliz- dijo bajando su cabeza a mi vientre y hablando con mi ombligo.- hola hija soy tu papi, desde ya debes saber que siempre te voy a amar, serás la princesa mas consentida de todo el mundo, las personas cuando pasen harán reverencias hacia ti, pondré el mundo a tus pies, mi pequeña- dijo mientras besaba mi vientre.

_Mi señor, si sigues así me pondré muy celosa- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

_Deberías Habib esta pequeña será mi todo.

_Mi señor, lamento decirte esto, pero tengo hambre, ¿puedo quedarme en cama hoy?- le pregunte acariciando su cabello mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Claro que si mi amor, hoy estaremos todo el día en cama, nada nos sacara de aquí.

_ Pero tu tienes obligaciones, tu hijo esta en casa con su prometida.

_ Pero ellos no son más importantes que mi esposa y mi princesa.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que es niña? Puede ser niño.

_No ella será una hermosa princesa, mi instinto me lo dice, siempre quise tener una hija, pero Elizabeth no quiso más hijos

_Bueno mi señor espero que este sea el primero de muchos.

_ ¿Así que quieres tener mas hijos?

_ Si, me gustaría tener mínimo 3 hijos. Si esta bien para ti.

_Creo que podemos practicar el como hacerlos.

_ ¿me esta seduciendo mi señor?

_Siempre mi señora, pero primero debes comer.

La habitación se lleno de sirvientes, todos con bandejas de plata, con pastas, carnes, quesos y jugos, personalmente solo quería comer, no importaba lo que fuera, tenia mucho apetito. Carlisle en un momento estuvo al teléfono hablando no se con quien, pero cuando corto tenia una hermosa sonrisa

Cuando terminamos de comer mi esposo me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

_Volveré enseguida, tú solo quédate aquí y descansa.

_No tardes mucho, ya te estoy extrañado- le dije mientras lo veía salir por la puerta que daba a su despacho, estuve sola como 10 minutos cuando entro seguido de un hombre de actitud seria, traían una gran canasta con una manta que la cubría.

_ ¿Me extrañaste Habib?

_Si mi señor.

_ Te tengo una sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué es?

_Déjame sorprenderte, cierra tus ojos- y así lo hice, sentí que la cama se hundía un poco.

_ Ahora ábrelos- me pidió, cuando lo hice la gran cesta estaba a mis pies, estire la mano para sacar la manta que la cubría y me encontré con la cosa mas linda que he visto, dentro de la cesta había un tigre de Bengala, sus ojitos eran azules, era realmente hermoso.

_ ¿Es para mi?- le pregunte, mientras lo sacaba de la canasta.

_Si Habib es una hembra ¿Cómo le pondrás?- no podía créelo, me había regalado un tigre, en realidad una tigresa, estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar dejar a la pequeña en la canasta y lanzarme a sus brazos

_Te amo Carlisle, gracias- no podía evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis ojos, estaba tan feliz.

_ No me lo agradezcas Isabella, se lo mucho que te gusta ShrirKan así que ahora tienes una pequeña que te hará compañía, pero no me has dicho el nombre- dijo mientras me abrazaba, fue ahí cuando repare que yo solo vestía camisón. Rápidamente tome la bata y me la puse. Sabia que Carlisle era un hombre posesivo, lo que fue confirmado cuando se puso delante mío, mientras me colocaba la bata.

_ Creo que le pondré Zoe, es el nombre de uno de los personajes de plaza sésamo y me encantaba cuando era pequeña.

_Muy bien Isabella tenemos a ShrirKan y Zoe, ahora ella es pequeña por lo que aun esta tomando leche, su madre la rechazo días después de su nacimiento, así que tendrás que dividir tu tiempo entre tus obligaciones como jequesa, la Bebe y Zoe, ¿podrás con todo mi amor, no quiero agobiarte?

_Si mi amor podré con todo, además te tengo a ti para ayudarme.

_ Igualmente tendrás ayuda de la veterinaria del palacio la Dra. McCarthy.

_ ¿McCarthy es la esposa de mi guardaespaldas?

_Si cariño, y él es el domador, el Sr. Black - dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que había entrado con el a la habitación.

_Mucho Gusto Sr. Black- salude al muchacho que había traído la canasta.

_ El gusto es mío Alteza, le ruego que cualquier duda que tenga con respecto a la tigresa nos la haga saber- dijo el Domador, era alto, musculoso, su cabello era negro, recogido en una coleta, sus hombros eran anchos y se notaban sus músculos a través de la camiseta blanca que vestía, su piel era olivo, y tenia unos ojos penetrantes.

_ Tenga por seguro que si tengo dudas con respecto a Zoe se los hare saber- le dije mientras centraba mi atención en la pequeña, no pesaba mas de 5 kilos era pequeñita, el Sr. Black sin mas se retiro de la habitación dejándonos solos.

_ ¿eres feliz Habib?- dijo tomándome en brazos.

_ Muy feliz mi señor, igual me da sentimiento que pospongamos nuestro viaje, pero si es por nuestro hijo no hay problema- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su musculoso pecho

_ Habib es niña- dijo mientras me dejaba en la cama y acomodaba su cuerpo sobre el mío.

_ Estas muy seguro de eso, pero yo solo pido que este sanita- le dije pasando mis manos por su pelo.

_ Será muy sanita y tan hermosa como su madre.

_ ¿Piensas que soy hermosa?- le dije juguetona.

_ Isabella eres tan hermosa que tengo celos de las sabanas que acarician tu piel, tengo celos del aire que respiras, tengo celos hasta de mi mismo, por mi te tendría encerrada siempre en esta habitación tu belleza es vista y sabida por los hombres que están en palacio. Tu pueblo te ama y admira. Eres una Hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa y una gran mujer, pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

_ No mi señor- le dije mientras me estremecía por su boca, sus manos tocaban mis caderas y mis pechos.

_ Que eres solo mía- dijo mientras se incorporaba y abría mi bata y subiendo mi camisón. Beso mi vientre con reverencia, me incorporo un poco sacando mi camisón y la bata, dejándome solo en bragas.

_Si mi señor solo tuya - le dije mientras era observada por sus hermosos ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria.

_ Te deseo Habib, esta vez no te tomare dulcemente, seré rudo- dijo tomado uno de mis pechos entre sus labios, mi espalda se arqueo inmediatamente, mi cuerpo estaba hecho para el, respondía de inmediato a sus caricias

_Si mi señor- de dije tratando de quitarle su camisa. El comprendió mis intenciones quitándosela el mismo junto con sus pantalones y boxes, dejándome ver su musculoso torso, pase mis uñas por el viendo como se contraían sus músculos. La temperatura de la habitación subía cuando Carlisle me estaba sacando las pantaletas, y en eso comenzó a sonar el intercomunicador.

_ No contestes- le pedí, las hormonas me volvían loca necesitaba sentirlo dentro mío.

_ No pienso hacerlo - dijo a la vez que separaba mis piernas entrando en mi, la sensación era exquisita, como él había dicho no estaba siendo dulce, y mucho menos gentil, sus estocadas eran rápidas y profundas, en un momento me pidió que me girara dándole la espalda, no comprendía que quería, hasta que lo sentí en mi espalda.

_ Entrare por detrás de ti, pon tus manos en la cama- lo sentí adentrarse en mi centro, esta posición hacia que lo sintiera mas adentro y me encantaba, puso su mano izquierda cruzando mi cadera y me levanto dejando mi espalda apoya en su pecho. Su mano derecha entro en mi centro estimulando mi clítoris

_Ah, Carlisle, mas. Por alá dame mas- logre decirle

_Oh Isabella me encanta tu lado salvaje- dijo en mi oído mientras entraba en mi, sentía el clímax mas cerca, sus hábiles dedos causaban estragos en mi, él sabía que estaba próxima por lo que aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas.

_Isabella vente conmigo, vamos mi reina déjame llevarte a la gloria- y eso fue lo que vasto para dejarme caer en un abismo de placer. El salió de mi acostándome en la cama, colocándose a mi lado, rápidamente apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. El intercomunicador seguía sonando, mas en nuestra burbuja no lo sentíamos.

_ ¡Demonios!- dijo Carlisle tomando el teléfono - ¿Qué sucede?- ladro Carlisle al teléfono - ¿Cuándo? - pregunto - Esta bien voy para allá- dijo cortando - Cariño, necesito que te vistas y te quedes con Esme en la habitación, no salgas hasta que yo llegue, ¿entiendes Habib?- dijo mientras se vestía, mientras se colocaba su bata dentro mi madre.

_Esme cuídala con tu vida- dijo Carlisle.

_Si mi señor- respondió mama mientras me tendía ropa interior y un vestido. Me vestí rápidamente mientras mi esposo se colocaba su uniforme militar, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué es lo que no se me estaba diciendo?, debía saberlo.

_Carlisle ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo o me volveré loca- le dije tomándolo del brazo, después que se pusiera su guerrera.

_Habib ha habido un atentado en la embajada Italiana, Tanya la prometida de Edward, su padre y Edward estaban ahí cuando ocurrió el atentado debo ir a ver como están y que me expliquen la situación - dijo

_No mi amor, no vallas te lo suplico, no me dejes sola- le rogué con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ Isabella necesito saber como esta mi hijo y su prometida, entiéndelo, necesito que te quedes aquí, cuidando de nuestra bebe. No saldrás hasta que vuelva- dijo, luego rápidamente se giro hacia la puerta, donde venia entrando uno de sus generales.

_ No quiero que nadie moleste a mi esposa, nadie entra y nadie sale de la habitación, quiero guardias apostados en todas las puertas y ventanas de esta habitación, doblen la guardia del palacio. ShrirKan- grito y el maravilloso tigre llego hasta el- cuídalas, nadie puede acercarse a ellas- ShrirKan le dio una mirada profunda y rápidamente se puso frente a mi.

_ volveré pronto- dijo saliendo.

En ese momento me derrumbe, sentía miedo, miedo de perder al amor de mi vida yen ese momento todo se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**¿Qué paso?**

Desperté escuchando la voz de mi madre.

_Isabella hija, por favor despierta

_ ¿mamá? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- le pregunte incorporándome

_ Hija te desmayaste, sufriste una subida de tensión, Carlisle llamo hace unos minutos, le dije que estabas durmiendo no quería alterarlo, esta pasando por una gran cantidad de estrés- dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla

_ Debo ir donde el esta, es mi obligación- le dije mientras me paraba de la cama e iba a buscar mi bata, para poder ir a vestirme

_ Hija debes pensar en tu bebe, no puedes salir de esta habitación hay guardias apostados en todas las puertas, tus guardaespaldas están en la sala esperando ordenes de Carlisle.

_ Pero madre, debo estar ahí, el me necesita- mamá me corto

_No hija el necesita que estés aquí a salvo, sabemos que fue un atentado, directamente ejecutado contra el príncipe Edward, sabemos que existen facciones terroristas que no quieren que él llegue a Jeque.

_Entonces Carlisle esta en peligro- le dije desesperada.

_Isabella cálmate o tendré que llamar al medico de palacio para que te sede- amenazo mi madre.

_ Y un cuerno, ¡McCarthy!- grite, él estuvo en menos de un segundo a mi lado.

_ Dado que no esta mi esposo es su obligación el aceptar mis ordenes ¿verdad? - pregunte

_ Si alteza - me contesto

_ Entonces partamos, quiero respuestas, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle? ¿A donde se han llevado al príncipe?

_Su alteza según lo que se, su majestad esta en el American Hospital of Dubai, donde han trasladado a su alteza el príncipe Edward- dijo McCarthy haciendo una reverencia.

_ Preparen el coche, partimos de inmediato y no quiero peros ¿queda claro?- le grite a todo el mundo, no podía estar tranquila alguien había tratado de matar al príncipe heredero era lógico que Carlisle podría estar en peligro.

_ Isabella escúchame como tu madre, Carlisle no estará feliz si desobedeces su orden - trato de detenerme mi madre

_ Y yo no estaré feliz de criar un hijo sin su padre, comprende madre que hay un loco ahí afuera atentando contra la familia real, sabes que la cabeza de esta es Carlisle- le espete molesta, pude ver que su mirada se ablando y asintió con la cabeza, sabia que ella tampoco soportaría que algo le pasara a Carlisle.

_McCarthy ¿Dónde esta mi coche?- le grite a mi guardaespaldas.

_ Su alteza esa es una orden que no puedo cumplir- dijo

_ Entonces estas despedido, ¡Guardias! Preparen mi auto, quiero un grupo de 30 personas, quiero a todos los guardias aquí ahora- grite.

_ Su alteza permítame acompañarla- suplico McCarthy a mi lado.

_ Esperaba que reaccionara, bien organice todo, voy saliendo- le dije- Madre, quédate aquí en palacio- le espete mientras McCarthy hablaba por su intercomunicador, me dio la seña de que todo estaba listo y me dispuse a salir.

_ Eso si que no Isabella donde estés tu estoy yo- dijo mi madre colocándose a mi lado- necesitas gafas de sol y un sombrero- dijo mientras me pasaba las cosas.

_ No había pensado en ello.

_ Yo tampoco pero veo muchas películas- dijo cogiéndome por el brazo, pero se me olvidaba alguien.

_ McCarthy llame a su esposa necesito que recoja a Zoe y que cuide de ella hasta que regresemos.

_ Si Alteza.

_ Ahora vamos- les dije saliendo de la habitación estaba tan nerviosa, sabia que quizás Carlisle se enojaría por que al fin y al cavo estoy colocando en riesgo mi vida y la de nuestro hijo, pero él era también mi vida y no podía estar sin el.

Salimos del palacio y en la puerta de este estaba un Hummer blindado, frente a este había una escolta de 8 motos y detrás habían 2 camionetas con guardias del palacio, nunca me había detenido a pensar que podría movilizar a tanta gente, rápidamente me subí a el Hummer junto a McCarthy y mi madre. No podía dejar de pensar en que algo podía pasarle a Carlisle, debía estar ahí con el. Era increíble que cuando temes a algo el tiempo pasa muy lento, esa era la situación, estaba tan ansiosa por llegar al hospital que creo que estaba colocando nervioso a todo el mundo.

_Alteza, ya avisamos al hospital, entraremos por la entrada de ambulancias para evitar el asedio de la prensa que se encuentra apostada en la entrada estaremos ahí en 3 minutos mas- dijo McCarthy

_Esta bien, ¿saben algo de Carlisle o de Edward?

_ No su Alteza, la información esta siendo retenida por temor a que se filtrara a la prensa.

El tiempo no transcurría, cuando estaba por preguntar cuanto faltaba entramos en la zona de ambulancias, me dispuse a bajar, pero McCarthy puso su brazo.

_ Alteza permítanos asegurar el perímetro- dijo cerrando la puerta.

_ ¿Por qué debe ser todo tan engorroso?- pregunte a la nada.

_ Porque eres la Jequesa de Dubai y llevas a un príncipe heredero en tu vientre, debes velar por la seguridad de ambos y esos hombres que están afuera están arriesgando la vida por ti y tú bebe, sin mencionar que se enfrentan a la ira de Carlisle- dijo mi madre tomando mi mano. Cuando se aseguro el perímetro se abrió la puerta, McCarthy me ofreció su brazo y salí del Hummer, habían por lo menos 20 personas de seguridad a mi lado, entre todos ellos estaban haciendo un túnel cubierto por sus chaquetas, entendí la lógica, no querían que vieran por donde pasaba. Cuando logre entrar al hospital me vi rodeada de más guardias, y en eso se acercó a mi uno de los médicos.

_ Alteza, que alegría tenerla aquí, permita que me presente- lo corte

_disculpe pero es de suma urgencia que vea a mi esposo, esta aquí con el príncipe Edward, ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones- le dije

_si claro disculpe alteza, Su Majestad esta junto a su Alteza en la segunda planta, esta ha sido cerrada para todo el personal, si gusta la acompaño- dijo mientras me señalaba el camino

_gracias.

Seguí al medico hasta el elevador, McCarthy, mi madre y tres guardas entraron con nosotros. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, vi por lo menos a 15 guardaespaldas apostados en los pasillos, Armados, apúntate al elevador, cuando me vieron bajaron sus armas y abrieron el camino hasta una sala, cuando entre vi mi mundo venirse sobre mi, ahí estaba mi Carlisle, con su uniforme cubierto en sangre, mi primera reacción fue correr hacia él y ver si estaba bien, cuando me vio su rostro se paralizo.

_ Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?, te pedí expresamente que no abandonaras palacio, todos fuera- dijo tomándome por los hombros.

_ Carlisle necesitaba saber como estabas, no podía soportar mas la angustia, mírame- le pedí tomando su rostro entre mis manos- sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido- le dije echándome a llorar.

_ Habib no creas que no estoy molesto por que arriesgaras tu vida de esa manera, pero estoy mas tranquilo teniéndote aquí, y ciertamente necesitaba tu compañía- dijo llevándome a uno de los sillones, nos sentamos y el recargo su cabeza en mis piernas, los guardias se habían retirado junto a mamá, dejándonos solos y en ese momento vi a Carlisle en su esplendor, vi al hombre, no al rey, vi al padre no al estadista, vi al hombre que sufría por su hijo, vi al verdadero Carlisle y esa imagen me enamoro aun mas. Lloro como un niño, sabia que para el y para nuestro pueblo eso era una muestra de debilidad, pero yo lo tomé como una fortaleza, lo hacia mas humano. No se cuanto rato paso pero lo deje desahogar sus penas y temores mientras le acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

_ Lo lamento Habib no debería haberme comportado así- dijo levantándose y dándome la espalda, rápidamente me puse de pie y pase mis brazos por su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su amplia espalda.

_ No lo lamentes, tan solo eres un padre preocupado por su hijo, no esperaba menos de ti- le dije, él se volteo y me beso en la frente.

_ Te Amo Habib, no sabes lo reconfortante que es tenerte aquí.

_ Yo también te amo Carlisle. Ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Edward?

_ Había un coche bomba en la entrada de la embajada, según lo que se sabe es que cuando salió Edward junto a la Sta. Delani estallo la bomba, Edward había alcanzado a subir al vehículo, por lo que el blindaje de este salvo su vida, lamentablemente la Sta. Delani sufrió múltiples contusiones internas por lo que falleció camino al hospital. Según se los guardaespaldas no advirtieron nada sospechoso, ya que le coche-bomba era un mercedes del año.

_ ¿Cuál es el estado de tu hijo?

_ Contusiones severas en las extremidades y una posible laceración del vaso, estaba esperando el nuevo reporte médico cuando llegaste, en este momento esta en pabellón para estabilizarlo.

_ Todo saldrá bien, Edward es un hombre muy fuerte, saldrá de esto- le dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo.

_ Eso espero Habib, eso espero- dijo abrazándome - Ahora dime ¿Quién desobedeció una orden directa?- dijo separándome un poco de el para ver mi rostro.

_ Bueno técnicamente aquí la única que desobedeció fui yo, despedí a McCarthy, y comencé a ladrar ordenes a todo el mundo- le dije sonrojándome.

_ ¿Así que despediste al jefe de seguridad del palacio?- pregunto mirándome divertido.

_ espero no estés molesto conmigo, solo no podía aguantar un minuto mas sin saber que estabas bien- le dije sintiéndome realmente estúpida.

_ No estoy molesto mi amor, solo un poco sorprendido, pagaría para ver a mi esposa ladrar ordenes, creo que las hormonas te están afectando mucho- dijo mientras me besaba la frente iba a responderme cuando se abrió la puerta y entro un doctor acompañado por la seguridad.

_ Su Majestad, Su Alteza, la cirugía fue un éxito, el príncipe será llevado a su habitación en una hora, en este momento esta en observaciones, fue necesario extirpar en vaso, a fin de detener la hemorragia, su pierna y brazo derecho están en este momento con una férula, sufrió una fractura del fémur y de los huesos cubitos y radio, se le coloco 2 tornillos en la pierna y uno en el brazo- dijo el Doctor.

_ ¿Cuándo será dado de alta?- pregunto mi esposo.

_ dada la condición de su Alteza y los cuidados necesarios creo que en uno días.

_No es Admisible, debe ser trasladado al palacio hoy mismo- dijo Carlisle.

_ Su majestad entienda que debe estar con cuidados las 24 horas.

_ Y Ud. entienda que él fue victima de un atentado en el cual se quiso acabar con su vida, debo llevarlo al palacio hoy mismo, necesito que se adecue una de las alas de palacio con todo lo necesario, además necesito todo el personal medico necesario para su atención, ¿esta claro?- dijo Carlisle, en realidad entendía su preocupación si habían intentado matarlo, en el hospital y convaleciente en cama era un blanco fácil.

_ Si su majestad, tendremos todo listo en 3 horas.

_ 2 horas- dijo Carlisle con un tono que no admitía replicas.

_ Como ordene majestad- dijo el Doctor saliendo de la habitación junto a los guardaespaldas, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

_ Habib quiero ver a Edward, ¿podrías esperarme aquí?

_ ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

_ Me gustaría mucho. No sabes lo feliz que estoy a tenerte a mi lado- dijo besando mis manos, salimos de la habitación y se nos acercaron los guardaespaldas, nos condujeron por un amplio pasillo hasta una habitación donde estaban apostados en la puerta 2 guardaespaldas mas. Cuando nos vieron rápidamente hicieron una reverencia y abrieron la puerta. Entramos y la imagen que vi me sorprendió.

Ahí estaba uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido, envuelto en vendas casi como una momia. Su cabello había sido rapado para curar la gran herida que tenia en su cabeza, su brazo y pierna descansaban en cabestrillos en el aire, su torso estaba cubierto por vendad, tenia los ojos cerrados. Aun así con todo esas vendad y heridas era un hombre muy hermoso, Carlisle se acercó a su lado y tomo su mano que no estaba vendada.

_ Hijo mío te pido perdón por no haber llegado antes, quiero que sepas que encontrare a los responsables y los Hare pagar con su vida- dijo con la voz cargada de ira.

Me acerque a él, sabia que este era un momento muy intimo y el estar aquí ya era una falta de respeto, pero no podía evitar el sentirme conmovida por las palabras de Carlisle.

_ Cariño ya veras como pronto estará bien, él es un hombre muy fuerte- le dije tomando su hombro, en ese momento golpearon la puerta y entro McCarthy.

_ Su majestad, alteza disculpen la intromisión, pero tiene una llamada- dijo McCarthy tendiéndole un teléfono celular.

_ ¿diga? Hola Elizabeth… si la esta aquí conmigo… lo trasladare a palacio de inmediato… ¿Cómo que esto es culpa mía?... Cuida tus palabras mujer, ya no eres mi esposa y no permitiré que te dirijas a mi en ese tono ¿me has oído?... has lo que quieras… te enviare el jet de inmediato- dijo cortando la comunicación.

_ McCarthy la Madre de mi hijo esta en este momento espera el jet, esta en Boston, has los arreglos pertinentes.

_ Si su majestad, están trasladando el equipamiento a palacio Quill esta ahí revisando todo.

_ Avísame cuando este todo listo.

_ Si su majestad- dijo McCarthy saliendo de la habitación.

_ ¿Edward me escuchas?- dijo Carlisle, tomando nuevamente la mano de su hijo- no sabes cuanto lamento lo que ha sucedido.

_ Tranquilo, el estará bien- le dije tratando de consolarlo.

Permanecimos en la habitación hasta que entro uno de los médicos indicándonos que estaba listo el traslado, este se realizaría en helicóptero ya que por tierra era muy peligroso para la condición de Edward. Cuando lo vinieron a buscar McCarthy fue el encargado de acompañarlo ya que los guardaespaldas de Edward habían muerto en la explosión. Aun no sabía que pasaría con el cuerpo de la Sta. Delani, pero en este momento no era importante, lo único que realmente nos importaba era el bienestar de Edward.

Salimos del hospital rodeados de guardaespaldas, según se le comento a Carlisle la bomba estaba dirigida a Edward y no a la embajada, lo que quería decir que alguien iba tras la familia real de la cual Carlisle era la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a palacio rápidamente nos dirigimos a la habitación de Edward él ya estaba instalado con millares de cables y monitores conectados a él. Verlo así tan vulnerable género sentimientos que no sabia que tenia. Sentía la intensa necesitad de tocarlo hacerlo sentir a salvo, pero no podía sentir eso yo era la esposa de Carlisle.

Ahí estaba ese hombre tan guapo y a la vez tan arrogante, muy pálido, pero aun así increíblemente hermoso. Su cuerpo había sido torturado, pero aun así su cuerpo era de infarto. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Debían ser las hormonas. Su cabeza estaba completamente rapada, eliminado esos hermosos cabellos cobrizos, tan rebeldes ya la vez tan suaves, lo había comprobado de primera mano.

_ ¿Edward puedes oírme?- pregunto Carlisle, a los pocos segundos vimos como Edward abría lentamente sus ojos, parecía desorientado, su voz salió en un seco susurro.

_ Agua-pidió, rápidamente su padre le acerco a la boca un vaso con el vital elemento.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Como si me hubiera arrollado un auto- dijo tratando de sonreír.

_ Sufriste graves heridas, te hemos trasladado a palacio debido a que existe una grave amenaza sobre la casa real - le explico

_ ¿Cómo esta Tanya?- pregunto

_ Hijo es difícil decir esto, pero las heridas que sufrió Tanya eran de suma gravedad, lamento decirte que ella falleció camino al hospital- le dijo Carlisle tocando su hombro.

_ Pobre Tanya, ¿Qué Hare sin ella?- dijo Edward a quien se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre, intente darles un poco de intimidad, me estaba por retirar cuando me llamaron.

_ Isabella, podrías quedarte con Edward unos momentos debo hablar con el padre de la Sta. Delani, la casa real correrá con los gastos y preparación de sus servicios- dijo mi esposo.

_ Claro, no hay problema- le dije mientras él se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la habitación, pero si había problemas, estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía sentir, no debía sentirme preocupada por el, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando me miraba como lo hacia en este momento.

_ Mí sentido pésame Edward, sé que querías mucho a la Sta. Delani- le dije sentándome en su cama

_ Si, Isabella la quería, y lamentare su perdida, ella era mi amiga y amante, mas no tenia mi corazón, ese le pertenece hace mucho a otra persona- dijo alargando su mano y tomando la mía.

_ Edward, por favor no hagas esto- le pedí tratando de soltarme de su mano, pero el aun estando herido era mas fuerte que yo.

_ ¿Por qué no Habib, es por mi padre, crees que no sufro cada vez que lo veo tocarte o cada vez que sé que duermes con el, sabiendo que es mi cuerpo el que debería estar junto a ti en el lecho?

_ Esto es imposible, yo soy la esposa de tu padre, estoy embarazada, tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos- le dije tratando de convencerlo a él y también a mi corazón que latía desaforado al oír sus palabras- Sé que este es un capricho, pasara con el tiempo- le dije tratando de soltarme

_ No Habib, no pasara Te amo- dijo y en ese momento rápidamente me acerco a él, robándome un beso que me quemo como si fuera de fuego. Logre alejarme, pero era muy tarde ese beso ya había hecho estragos en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. Salí rápidamente de la habitación, y corrí a la mía, necesitaba alejarme lo más posible de él, necesitaba limpiar mi mente y mi alma.

Cuando entre a la habitación Carlisle estaba ahí al teléfono, me acosté en la cama aun vestida y caí dormida, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabia que hora era, lo único que sabia era que ya no volvería a ser la misma. Era esclava de mis sentimientos y esclava de mi realidad.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola niñas... Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo subí 2 ya que esta semana no podre actualizar según las fechas... espero que para el domingo les tenga ya el que sigue... ok no les doy mas jugo**

**Pero antes debo agradecer a todas ay cada una de Uds. Por sus palabras de apoyo y la acogida que ha tenido esta locura mía.**

**Zoe de mi alma Gracias por tu amistad y tu paciencia para corregir mis Horrores de ortografía XD te quiero mi Super Beta**

**Nada de esto es mio, los personajes pertenecen S. Meyer y los lugares realmente existen.**

**OK aquí esta el nuevo capitulo dejenme saber que les parece...**

**Besos**

**Capitulo 6 **

**Solos.**

Desperté sola, Carlisle no estaba a mi lado, suponía que estaba en la habitación de Edward, pero yo no iría nuevamente, lo evitaría a toda costa, no podía permitirme sentir estas cosas por el, ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente quizás se debía a su condición, quizás el verlo tan desprotegido había despertado en mi instintos maternales, eso era, era solo el instinto maternal haciéndose notar en mi. Sentí hambre por lo que Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a uno de los salones de palacio, cuando entre al salón rápidamente se acercó a mi uno de los empleados de servicio.

_ Buenas noches alteza, ¿en que puedo servirla?- dijo Cayo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

_Buenas noches, me gustaría algo de cenar, ¿mi esposo ya ceno?- le pregunte.

_ Si su Alteza, su majestad esta cenando en las habitaciones del príncipe Edward, su Majestad nos informo que Ud. Cenaría con ellos, por lo que se le envió la cena para allá, mas no se preocupe Hare que uno de los encargados de la cocina le sirva la cena aquí si lo prefiere o en su habitación- dijo mirando hacia el piso, como me había cambiado la vida antes era yo quien no levantaba la vista del suelo y ahora los sirvientes no se atrevían a mirarme a los ojos.

_ No se preocupe, iré a cenar con mi esposo. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

_Buenas noches alteza- dijo haciendo nuevamente una inclinación.

Era como si el destino se empecinara en complicarme la vida, yo solo quería evitar a Edward y ahora debía ir a cenar a sus habitaciones, me encamine hacia la 3 planta del palacio, donde estaba la habitación de Edward, habían 4 guardias apostados en las grandes puestas arqueadas, cuando me vieron rápidamente se inclinaron y abrieron las puertas para mi, entre tratando de dar el porte de una reina, me mostraría fría y distante, debía hacerlo por mi esposo y por mi hijo.

_ Buenas noches- dije mi llegada, Carlisle y Edward estaban conversando, el semblante de Edward estaba obscurecido, quizás ya había reaccionado a la perdida de su prometida, quizás lo que me había dicho era por la sorpresa, quizás aun estaba pensando en Tanya.

_ Buenas noches Habib, no quise despertarte estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente, pero dime ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa de todo Dubai?- pregunto tomando mi rostro y besando mis labios.

_ Ahora que estoy contigo bien- le respondí tratando de sentirlo desde el fondo de mi alma, mas me era imposible, no pude evitar que mi mirada viajara hacia Edward quien nos observaba con expresión de ira y tristeza.

_ ¿Cómo esta mi princesita?- dijo Carlisle acariciando mi aun plano vientre.

_ Pues esta princesita tiene mucha hambre- le dije haciendo un puchero, de verdad tenia hambre.

_ Entonces no la haremos esperar- en ese momento Carlisle se dio cuenta de algo- discúlpanos Edward no habíamos podido darte la noticia, Isabella esta embarazada- dijo Carlisle rebosando de felicidad.

_ Mis felicitaciones a ambos, espero que el próximo príncipe sea un pequeño muy sano, que Alá lo proteja y le de fuerza- dijo sonriendo, mas esa sonrisa nunca llego ni por asomo a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_ Gracias hijo, pero en eso te equivocas será una niña.

_ ¿Por qué quieres una niña, padre?

_ Porque ya tengo un heredero y varón, ahora quiero una princesa a la cual consentir- dijo Carlisle acariciando mi vientre, haciendo que me sintiera levemente incomoda.

_ No os incomodéis Isabella, mi padre sabe como consentir a un hijo, y yo en mi calidad de hermano procurare velar por su seguridad- dijo en tono amistoso.

_ Gracias Príncipe, de verdad agradezco vuestras palabras- le dije realizando una pequeña inclinación. Carlisle tomo mi mano y me sentó en una improvisada mesa, dado el estado de Edward no podíamos cenar sobre las mullidas alfombras y almohadas.

_ espero que todo sea de tu agrado mi amor- dijo Carlisle besando mis nudillos.

_ Todo se ve muy apetitoso, mas me parece injusto que nosotros estemos comiendo y el príncipe no puede tomar bocado.

_ OH por mi no se preocupen este suero me mantiene fuerte, en unos días podré alimentarme y espero que avisen a las cocinas, pues me comeré hasta a ShrirKan- dijo mientras observaba su suero y reía- además no privaría a su alteza ni a mi hermana de alimentarse.

Comimos entre risas y palabras de apoyo hacia Edward, no habíamos hablado de los restos de la Sta. Delani, más no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación.

_ Hoy hable con el padre de la Sta. Delani, me ha informado que su cuerpo será trasladado hasta Italia para realizar sus funerales, debido a que tú estas muy delicado de salud yo iré en tu lugar hijo- dijo Carlisle.

_ Te agradezco la consideración padre- dijo Edward visiblemente afectado.

_ Yo te acompañare- le dije tomando su mano.

_ Eres muy amable Habib, mas tu no puedes viajar aun, recuerda las indicaciones del personal medico del palacio, mas confió en que estarás aquí ayudando a Edward a recuperarse- dijo mi esposo trayéndome de vuelta a la dura realidad, estaría sola con Edward ya que era muy probable que mi madre lo acompañara. ¿Qué haría ahora?

_ cuenta conmigo, lo cuidare- le dije firmando mi sentencia, de la cual no escaparía sin herir mas de algún corazón incluyendo el mío. Nos retiramos a nuestra habitación cuando a Edward le realizarían las curaciones, la doctora a cargo era la Sta. Nelly Ramírez, eminencia en traumatología, además ya que Carlisle no confiaba en mantener mucho personal medico en el palacio. La misma doctora seria la encargada de curar y atender a Edward acompañado por 2 enfermeras, las cuales harían turno las 24 horas.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación mi madre estaba ahí, me alegro verla, la había extrañado mucho, si bien no había podido hablar mucho con ella, sabia que estaba ahí siempre como mi pilar.

_ Mami, que rico que estés aquí- le dije abrazándola, refugiándome en sus brazos, aquellos brazos que desde mi niñez habían ahuyentado todos mis temores.

_ Hola mi niña hermosa, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto

_ Bien, me siento muy bien, un poco cansada pero bien, dime ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_ Ah eso, estoy preparando el equipaje de su majestad para su viaje- me dijo, no habíamos reparado en que Carlisle estaba también en la habitación.

_ Mis amores, me han olvidado- dijo colocando un tierno puchero, cuando no estaba en su papel de Jeque era muy dulce y tierno.

_ Nunca nos olvidaríamos de Ud. Su majestad- dijo mamá.

_ En eso concuerdo, eres el hombre mas hermoso, tierno y cariñoso del mundo- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, el me recibió con estos abiertos, pero faltaba algo- Madre sin ti este grupo no esta completo- le dije estirando mi brazo hacia ella, mi madre me miro sorprendida por mi atrevimiento, mas yo sabia que a Carlisle no le molestaría.

_ Hija, no debo- dijo mamá seria.

_ OH si esmeralda, si debes- dijo Carlisle estirando también su brazo, cuando mamá llego a nuestro lado Carlisle se apresuró a rodearnos con sus fuertes y protectores brazos- ahora lo que mas amo esta en ahora en mis brazos, mi amor Esme, mi Vida Isabella y mi corazón mi princesita- dijo besando a cada una en la frente, nos salimos del abrazo y nos sentamos en los sillones de la habitación, sabia que mi esposo debía hablar con mamá con respeto al viaje y siendo sincera estaba mas tranquila si mamá lo acompañaba.

_ Esme, debes hacer tu equipaje también, me acompañaras a los servicios fúnebres de la Sta. Delani, debido a que mi hijo esta muy mal herido y mi esposa no puede viajar debo pedirte que me acompañes.

_ Lo que Ud. Diga su majestad, en ese caso terminare con vuestro equipaje- dijo mamá poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a nuestra habitación armario.

_ Oh no madre no te preocupes yo Hare el de Carlisle tu ve y has el tuyo sé que parten a primera hora mañana- le dije

_ Oh esta bien, con permiso- dijo mamá. Me sentía un poco triste, sabía que estarían juntos y que seria mi madre la que velaría por su sueño, mas aun así me sentía desdichada. El parecer Carlisle noto mi estado porque rápidamente se acercó a mi.

_ Habib ¿Qué sucede?

_ Nada mi señor, estoy bien- le dije

_ Eres tan mala mentirosa, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, es por que iré con Esme, ya te lo había dicho en un principio no es algo que logre controlar, sabes que la amo, no me mal interpretes también te amo, pero tu no me puedes acompañar en este momento, lo sabes- dijo comenzándose a molestar. Si lo sabia, pero aun así no podía evitar que doliera.

_ No se preocupe su majestad yo lo entiendo- le dije, no me gusto su tono de voz, sabia que estaba cansado, sabia que habían sido muchas emociones quizás para una vida, pero no podía evitarlo.

_ Isabella cuantas veces te he dicho no me digas así, eres mi esposa no mi esclava- dijo tomándome por la muñeca cuando trate de salir de la habitación, las lagrimas anegaban mis ojos, pero él estaba equivocado yo era esclava.

_ Oh si mi señor soy tu esclava, soy esclava de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tus besos y de tus caricias, estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, no me molesta que vallas con mi madre, estoy bien, solo estoy muy cansada, te lo pido déjame tranquila, debo hacer tu equipaje- le dije zafándome de sus manos y entrando al armario.

_ Isabella no permitiere que me hables así, soy tu esposo y me debes respeto- dijo siguiéndome, es que no se cansaría nunca. Rápidamente cerré la puerta de el armario quedándome encerrada dentro, no podía ni quería confrontarlo, cuando llego hasta la puerta comenzó a golpear.

_Isabella abre esta puerta

_ No

_ Isabella abre esta puerta en este momento.

_No- le dije sofocando un sollozo

_ Maldición mujer o abres la puerta o la hecho abajo- grito, sabia que estaba furioso.

_vete al infierno- le grite dándole la espalda a la puerta y revisando las maletas de Carlisle que ya estaban preparadas de nuestro fallido viaje, en ese momento escuche un fuerte estruendo, me gire rápidamente y la imagen que vi me sorprendió ahí estaba mi esposo, con su cabello alborotado, su respiración era errática, sus manos estaban hechas puño y la puerta estaba en el suelo. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a mí, mas no me deje intimidar, no le temía a nadie. Solo a mi misma.

Me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeo, me sentía como una tonta aquí estaba yo llorando por un hombre cuyo corazón nunca seria totalmente mío, que siempre me pertenecería a medias. Más no podía ser tan egoísta, pero lo era.

_ ¿Qué demonios pretendes Isabella?- me espeto

_ Nada, no pretendo nada, no quiero nada, solo quiero que me dejes tranquila- le grite golpeando su pecho con mis manos, el me dejo golpearlo, no dijo nada y no hizo nada mientras yo le gritaba todo lo que guardaba en mi.

_ Te odio Carlisle, odio todo de ti, odio tu maldito titulo, odio que me tomaras como esposa, odio el momento que me entrego a ti, odio que te ame tanto que siento que me falta el aire, odio sentirme así de estúpida, odio sentir celos, odio saber que tu corazón nunca será Mio. Odio mi vida- le dije derrumbándome en sus brazos, el me cargo y me llevo sobre uno de los grandes mesones del armario, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, por primera vez sentí que ese beso era solo para mi, que estaba volcando en el su cuerpo y alma; le correspondí el beso, no podía evitarlo, lo amaba y sabia que esto me terminaría matando, pero no podía evitarlo yo le pertenecía era su esclava.

El beso no era tierno, mas aun así era dulce, podía sentir sus manos bajando por mi cuello, era como si me estuviera consumiendo un terrible ardor, me quemaba desde las entrañas pero aun así quería mas y el también. Tomo los lazos de mi vestido y los rasgo con violencia, no estaba siendo tierno, pero aun así sentía que lo único que estaba en su mente era yo, dejo de lado lo que quedaba de mi vestido, tomando mi sujetador lo tiro saltando los broches, siguió con mis pantaletas, rompiendo el encaje dejándome completamente expuesta ante el, luego se despojo de su ropa con la misma energía sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, era como un tigre asechando a su presa, yo era la presa, cuando estuvo libre de toda vestimenta se acercó a mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dejo nuevamente sentada sobre el mesón, se posiciono entre mis piernas y entro en mi, no estaba siendo dulce, podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos, una pasión clamando ser desbordada, podía sentirlo llenarme, pase mis brazos por su cuello llegando a su espalda enterrando mis uñas en ella, sabia que su piel estaría rápidamente roja, pues no estaba siendo delicada.

En un movimiento enredo mis piernas en su cintura y apoyo sus manos en mis nalgas, nos coloco de pie no podía sentir nada mas que su incesante vaivén. De un solo golpe sentí la fría piedra de una pared en mi espalda, el contraste de el calor de mi cuerpo con la frialdad de la piedra era estimulante, el siguió entrando y saliendo de mi podía sentir como crecía en mi interior, yo sabia que él estaba próximo al igual que yo, mi cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer brindado, saco sus manos de mis nalgas y coloco una en la pared y con la otra tomo mi pecho dándole un apretón, yo gemía y gritaba su nombre, él estaba en silencio. Con cada estocada mi cuerpo chocaba contra la dura piedra, cuando sentí que llegaba al orgasmo me deje caer en la placentera sensación. Nada más en este mundo importaba, solo el hombre que tenia frente a mi el cual llegaba al orgasmo dando un profundo gruñido.

_ Te amo Habib- dijo mirándome fijamente, traspasándome con esos hermosos luceros azules, tan profundos como el océano.

_ Te amo Carlisle- le dije inclinándome para besarlo. El correspondió mi beso y aun estando dentro mío nos cargo hasta nuestro lecho. Cuando mi cuerpo toco las finas sabanas el salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado, tapándonos con la sabana.

_ No quiero que dudes de mi cariño hacia ti, te amo Isabella pero debes entender que también la amo a ella. Debes entenderlo, siempre formara parte de mi vida, ha sido mi pareja desde antes de que tu nacieras.

_ Discúlpame, soy tan estúpida- le dije dándole la espalda.

_ No, Isabella no eres estúpida, solo estas enamorada, como yo lo estoy de ti mi vida, ahora ven debemos dormir tu y mi princesa deben descansar- dijo mientras me giraba y me recostaba contra su pecho, donde me sentía a gusto.

Esa noche desperté como a las 4 AM, no podía dormir Carlisle estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que me dio pena despertarlo, salí de la habitación dispuesta a dar un paseo que me calmara y me ayudara a dormir, camine sin rumbo, no me fijaba hacia donde iba, por lo que me sentí asombrada cuando estaba parada frente a la habitación de Edward, maldición ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?, ¿Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de aparecer en su habitación donde me declaro palabras de amor, si hace menos de 5 horas había estado intimado con su padre? ¿Cómo era tan estúpida?, mi alma y mi cuerpo tenían dueño y ese era Carlisle, pero ¿Por qué sentía que él era lo que mi corazón realmente anhelaba?, los guardias me dieron paso a su habitación, dentro de esta estaba la Dra. Ramírez y una enfermera, ambas tendidas sobre uno de los sillones dormidas, por lo que asumí que Edward también lo estaba, aun así me adentre mas en su habitación pase la pequeña estancia donde la Dra. Dormía y llegue a las puertas que daban directamente a su recamara, estas estaba abiertas y ahí lo vi, era como una ángel durmiendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta, esa boca que te llamaba a pecar, su torso estaba desnudo una gran venda cubría su abdomen, aun así se notaba lo poderoso de su torso. Uno de sus brazos descansaba en un cabestrillo y el otro estaba sobre su abdomen, se veía tan pacifico, tan inocente que no pude reprimir el impulso de pasar mi mano por su amplio pecho, subí hasta su cuello y sus labios, una extraña fuerza se apodero de mi cuando me incline y rose sus labios con los míos, se sintió tan bien y a la vez tan mal. Debía salir de ahí, mas no resistí el impulso de sentarme a su lado, tomando su mano y llevándola a mi mejilla, fue en ese momento que llore, llore por lo que sentía llore por que era capaz de ponerme en el lugar de Carlisle, él me amaba y a mi madre también. Y yo no era mejor que el ya que amaba a Carlisle, esperaba un hijo suyo, pero también amaba a Edward.

Sentí su mano moverse, solo esperaba que estuviera profundamente sedado, pero la suerte no es algo que este de mi parte, vi sus ojos mirarme, la intensidad de su mirada era tal que me quitaba el aliento, no podía rechazar su presencia.

_Isabella ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla, pero no podía decírselo, no podía poner en contra a padre e hijo, no estaba bien.

_ Nada solo estaba preocupada por ti- le mentí.

_no llores estaré bien soy fuerte como un roble, un ser tan hermoso como tu no debe sufrir, es un crimen que llores- dijo secando mis lagrimas.

_ gracias por el cumplido príncipe, yo solo pasaba a ver como estabas, ahora me retiro a dormir- le dije tratando de eliminar la intimidad en la que yo me había metido.

_ espero que me acompañes a desayunar, sé que el jet de Carlisle sale a las 7 AM y ya son las 5, por lo que debe estar por levantarse- mierda y mas mierda, Carlisle estaba por despertar y yo no estaba ahí- por cierto ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta?

_ estaba terminando de empacar las cosas para tu padre y decidí pasar a ver como te encontrabas- le mentí- ahora me retiro- le dije colocándome de pie.

_ ¿Vendrás a verme mañana?- me pregunto dulcemente

_ Si príncipe estaré aquí mañana para desayunar con Ud.- le dije dirigiéndome a la salida

_un momento Isabella- me dijo

_ ¿Si?- me volví y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ahí estaba el mirándome, descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mi.

_ Te amo- dijo, mas yo no podía contestarle aunque mi mente y mi alma gritaban en mi interior por decirle las mismas palabras.

_Buenas noches- me las arreglé para decirle saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. No podía hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía amarlo? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que fue tan cruel conmigo?, pero es cierto cuando dicen que el corazón no entiende razones este estúpido, necio y tonto corazón ya amaba a Edward.

Llegue a la habitación y rápidamente me acosté, a los pocos minutos sentí como sonaba el despertador de Carlisle, lo sentí cuando se incorporo, beso mi cabello y se levanto del todo, escuche cuando se vestía, mas era tan cobarde que no me atrevía a darle la cara.

_Habib, cariño despierta- dijo besando mi cuello, fingí despertar.

_ Ah amor ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya te vas?- le pregunte.

_ Son las 6:45, ya estoy listo, quiero que me prometas algo.

_ Cualquier cosa.

_ Promete que te cuidaras, que cuidaras a nuestra bebe- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

_ Te lo prometo- le dije.

_ Bien amor ahora debo partir, te llamare cuando llegue a mi destino, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo.

_ Yo también te amo mi vida, que tengas buen viaje- le desee sentándome en la cama, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y besándolo. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero este tiempo me haría bien, necesitaba reflexionar muchas cosas. Una de ellas era ¿Qué pasaría con mi vida de ahora en adelante?

**¿Que les parece?**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Prohibido involucrar sentimientos.**

Carlisle había salido de la habitación llevándose con el mi seguridad y paz mental. Según sabía estaría 5 días fuera, mas no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Qué pasaría con mi corazón esos 5 días?, decidí que no me dejaría embaucar, quizás los sentimientos de Edward no eran lo que decía, quizás él no me amaba como decía, pero se sintió tan real. No Isabella no dejaras que el corazón nuble tus sentimientos, eres la Jequesa de Dubái, eres la Esposa del Jeque su Majestad Carlisle Cullen, no debes interceder, el corazón no manda ¿verdad?

Decidí que nada importaba actuaria como si nada, Edward me había invitado a desayunar con el e iría, pero como la esposa de su padre, quizás como una amiga mas no como su prospecto de amante, no señor, nadie se reiría de Isabella Cullen.

Me vestí, con un vestido amarillo, con escote en forma de corazón, lo que requería brasier sin bretel, era corto me llegaba a medio muslo, dejando a la vista mis piernas, no era escandaloso, pero no era rescatado, aun así no causaría revuelo, en la parte de la cintura tenia un cinturón, de raso azul lo que estilizaba aun mas mi figura, lo decidí llevar con un recogido simple del cabello, dejando unos rizos sueltos, complementado con mi ajuar de aguamarinas, un collar, tiara, pulsera y aros a juego. Me veía distinguida, pero eso era lo que se esperaba de la Jequesa de Dubái, termine el atuendo con unas sandalias de taco con lazos altos tipo griegas.

Salí de la habitación junto a mi hermosa Zoe, sus ojos combinaban con el ajuar de aguamarinas, estaba hermosa, ya se había alimentado, gentileza de la Dra. McCarthy y hablando de McCarthy, ¿Dónde estaba mi guardaespaldas?

_McCarthy- grite a la nada y de esa misma nada apareció mi guardaespaldas.

_ Si Su alteza- dijo, al igual que siempre vestía de negro.

_ Primero ¿Cuál es su nombre? Me siento tonta llamándolo así

_ Mi nombre es Emmett, su Alteza

_ Hola Emmett soy Bella- le dije estrechando su mano.

_ Lo siento alteza no puedo llamarla así.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por qué Ud. Es la esposa del Jeque, no esta permitida tanta familiaridad.

_ Hagamos una cosa tu me llamas Bella y yo te llamo Emmett, solo cuando estemos solos ¿de acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo alteza.

_ Bella - le corregí

_ Bella - me contesto

_ Ok dígame Emmett ¿Cómo se encuentra el príncipe el día de hoy?- le pregunte tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada por su estado.

_ Oh él se encuentra mucho mejor, en este momento la Dra. Ramírez esta cambiándole las vendas, si gusta puede pasar a verlo.

_ Si, creo que lo hare- le dije saliendo de la habitación, el corredor estaba lleno de guardias, todos apostados en la murallas, sabia que estaban cuidando del príncipe, la situación era delicada, el intento de asesinato asía el príncipe había puesto en jaque a los emiratos árabes del cual Carlisle era Vicepresidente y Primer Ministro de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, titulo que heredaría Edward en un futuro, por lo que un atentado a una figura política como tan poder y renombre era una grave ofensa y una eminente amenaza.

Entre en la habitación, las puertas de la recamara privada del príncipe estaban cerradas, cuando llegue a ellas, golpee suavemente la puerta, se me dijo que pasara y entre, para encontrarme a Edward conversando animadamente con la Dra. Ramírez, no puede evitar sentir celos por la situación.

_ Buenos días Príncipe, se le ve mejor- le dije fríamente, estaba celosa de ella, era muy hermosa su cabello era castaño, largo y caía en cascada en su espalda hasta sus caderas, sus ojos eran de un marrón muy expresivos, su piel era oliva, era mas alta que yo, su sonrisa era dulce, odiaba todo de ella.

_ Muchas gracias mi señora, realmente me siento mejor, aquí Nelly es muy buena doctora- me dijo guiñándole un ojo a la Dra. y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_ Sin duda la Dra. Es muy eficiente- le dije mirándola con dureza.

_ Su alteza, déjeme decirle que el príncipe esta mucho mejor, esperemos que en una semana mas le podamos quitar los puntos de su pierna y pero su brazo es diferente, pero soy optimista, creo que en unos 2 meses podrá rehacer su vida normal- dijo la Dra. Mientras le tocaba la pierna, la muy descarada le tocaba la pierna.

_ Dra. Si ya termino, me gustaría tomar mi desayuno- le dije.

_ Desde luego alteza, hablare con el personal para que se lo sirvan- dijo la Dra. Encaminándose hacia la puerta.

_ Dra. No olvide lo que hablamos- dijo Edward guiñándole el ojo.

_ No lo olvidare su alteza- dijo ella sonriendo, maldita. Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación nos quedamos mirándonos con Edward, estaba molesta, mas él estaba pasándolo muy bien.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy, Su alteza?

_ Bien príncipe- le dije, sé que mi actitud era sumamente infantil, pero no me importaba.

_ ¿Esta celosa de mi Dra.?- dijo el divertido

_ No se porque debería estarlo, no esta coqueteando con mi esposo- le dije resuelta, su mirada cambio rápidamente me veía con pena e ira.

_ ¿Así que así jugaremos mi señora? Tan incapaz eres de ver que solo tu me interesas, ¿no puedes ver que te amo?- dijo

_ No veo el porque me puedas amar, llevabas años con Tanya, es mas sé que se casarían - le conteste

_ Si llevaba años con Tanya pero no la amaba. Cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que le hacia el amor te veía a ti, solo a ti- dijo estirando su mano buscando la mía, me acerque a él, tiro de mi mano y me dejo sentada en la cama- no puedes ver que este corazón sólo late por ti- dijo colocando mi mano en su pecho.

_ Edward esto esta mal ¿Por qué no solamente lo olvidamos? Seamos amigos- le pedí.

_ ¿Puedes olvidarlo tú? ¿Crees que no sé que amarte es traicionar a mi padre y a mi pueblo? pero no amarte es traicionar a mi corazón- dijo tratando de incorporarse.

_ Recuéstate, te harás daño- le dije colocando ambas manos en su pecho, evitando que se levantara.

_ No me interesa el dolor, moriría feliz solo con uno de tus besos, eso es lo que te pido mi reina solo uno de tus besos- dijo y no me puede resistir, lo bese, sentí una corriente eléctrica desde mis labios hasta mis pies, sus labios eran adictivos, su mano fue a mi nuca profundizando el beso, su lengua bailaba en mi boca, no puede evitar reprimir un gemido, su mano bajo por mi cuello a mis hombros, cuando toco mi vientre sobre mi vestido me di cuenta de lo que hacia, no solo estaba traicionando a mi nación, estaba traicionando a mi esposo frente a mi bebe nonato.

_ Te lo ruego Edward no me hagas esto- le pedí contra sus labios.

_ Lamento no poder hacerle caso mi señora, esta mas allá de mi control- dijo besándome.

_ Lo siento pero yo no puedo hacerle esto a tu padre- le dije separándome de él, me puse de pie alejándome de la cama, esto estaba terriblemente mal. Era una mala persona.

_ Isabella lamento hacerte esto, no sabes como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, que yo fuera tu esposo y no mi padre, no sabes lo mal que me pone el saber que es con el con quien compartes el lecho, que es el quien ve tus ojos cuando despiertas, que él puede poseerte. Me tortura el saber que eres suya- dijo con pena en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_ Lamento que las cosas sean así- le dije, y de verdad lo lamentaba, lamentaba el hecho de amar a Carlisle y a Edward, pero Carlisle era mi esposo y le debía respeto, pero lo mas importante le debía amor.

_ No volveré a presionarte Isabella, solo seremos amigo ¿esta bien?- dijo con una sonrisa que nunca llego a sus ojos.

_ Amigos- le dije.

El resto de los días pasaron igual, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Edward, finalmente Carlisle me llamo para infórmame que llegaría al amanecer, no podía estar mas dichosa, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, estos 5 días se me habían hecho eternos. Es noche cene con Edward, pero cuando estaba por retirarme hizo una mueca de dolor, rápidamente me acerque a él, preocupada de que algo le sucediera.

_ Edward ¿estas bien?- le pregunte sentándome junto a él.

_ Estaré bien, pero debo pedirle algo- me dijo

_ ¿Qué deseas?

_ A ti- me dijo, tomando mi nuca y besándome. Era un beso desesperando, ambos sabíamos que sucedía, la llegada de Carlisle pondría distancia a nuestra "amistad", la urgencia del beso me hizo darme cuenta de que yo sentía lo mismo, mi mano fue a su fuerte torso, sus músculos se tensaban bajo mis manos.

_ Te deseo Habib- dijo.

_ No podemos, tu no puedes estas convaleciente- le dije entre susurros.

_ Dame algo para vivir eternamente, solo un recuerdo tuyo- dijo apremiante, podía ver su erección bajo las sabanas, aun tenia puntos en su abdomen, pero aun así se veía condenadamente guapo, no sé que me motivo a hacerlo, mas no pude evitarlo, con mucho cuidado baje la sabana de su cuerpo y lo vi confinado bajo su bóxer, estaba sumamente duro. Lo acaricie sobre la tela, sentí como se estremecía, era algo que sin duda sabia que pasaría, y la verdad yo quería que pasara, baje con cuidado sus bóxer y acaricie con mi mano la punta, podía ver el liquido pre-seminal salir de él, en un movimiento osado me puse de pie, sacándome el vestido y las pantaletas, quedando expuesta ante el, me arrodille en la cama, pase mi pierna a un costado de sus caderas y me deje caer sobre el, no había tiempo para juegos previos, éramos dos locos contra el tiempo, sabia que me arrepentiría de esto después, pero no puede evitarlo, mi cuerpo lo pedía, mi corazón lo necesitaba y mi alma lo anhelaba.

_ Isabella eres exquisita- dijo mientras lo cabalgaba- eres una visión- dijo tomando mi cadera con su mano, se sentía condenadamente bien. Apoyándose en su pierna buena Edward levanto las caderas, logrando que lo sintiera mas profundo, era la gloria, no paso mucho antes de que sintiera la familiar presión en mi vientre, mi orgasmo estaba próximo.

_ Edward me vengo- le dije entre gemidos, a esta altura estaba segura que los guardias apostados en la puerta sabían lo que sucedía en la habitación del príncipe, solo esperaba que se lo relacionara con la Dra. Y no conmigo.

_ Di mi nombre- me pidió mirándome fijamente- quiero oír que de tus labios salga mi nombre cuanto te vengas.

Obedecí a lo que me dijo, no porque me lo pidiera, sino que en mi mente solo había un nombre.

_ Ed…Ward- dije liberándome. El me siguió de inmediato, gimiendo mí nombre, sentí su simiente adentrándose en mí.

_Isabella, por lo mas sagrado, Habib te amo- dijo mirándome, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, por un instante de pación había traicionado a mi esposo, la culpa fue como un balde de agua fría, yo había engañado a mi esposo, con su hijo, estando embarazada, en su palacio, mientras él fue al sepelio de la prometida de su hijo, del cual regresaría hoy toda la situación me dio nauseas, debía escapar de ahí. Me vestí a toda prisa, ante la mirada atónita de Edward.

_Isabella ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto tratando de incorporarse, se había tapado únicamente con la sabana.

_Esto no debería haber pasado, yo he traicionado a tu padre, lo amo, ¿comprendes?, él es el amor de mi vida y lo he engañado, ¿Cómo podre verlo a los ojos después de esto? Soy una estúpida, estoy embarazada, ¿Cómo le explico a mi hijo que mientras estaba embarazada me acosté con su hermano?- las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, era realmente patética, termine cayendo en sus redes.

_Isabella, esto pasaría tarde o temprano, mas para mi ni fue un error, lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente hombre para pedirte que fueras mía antes, quizás si te hubieras convertido en mi amante antes mi padre no se habría casado contigo- dijo, su lógica era absurda.

_ Oh si claro Edward ¿Por qué no me convertiste en tu puta antes?, de esa forma todo seria mas sencillo, además quizás él bebe que espero en este momento seria tuyo y no solo tendría que competir con tu esposa, mi hijo debería ser humillado en su calidad de bastado. Gracias Edward pero no gracias- le dije con ironía, saliendo de la habitación

Pase de largo a los guardias, llegando a mi habitación donde llame a una de las doncellas para que me preparara la ducha, le pedí que votara a la basura mi ropa, no quería volver a verla, solo su existencia seria un claro recuerdo de mi infidelidad, refregué mi cuerpo con violencia, dejando roja mi piel, necesitaba sacarlo de mi no me podía sentir peor, pero en mi mente no podía evitar comparar a ambos hombres, sus cuerpos eran parecidos, mi esposo al estar en la plenitud de su masculinidad mantenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, fuerte y poderoso, Carlisle tenia de su parte la experticia, el sabia como complacer a una mujer, el tiempo se encargo de ello. Por otra parte Edward era más salvaje e impulsivo, su cuerpo no tenía la plena madurez que tenia Carlisle, pero aun así era un gran amante. Ambos olían diferente, Carlisle olía a hombre, una mescla de sol, mediterráneo, arena y canela, Edward olía a juventud, sol, sal, pación y mar, totalmente diferentes, pero que se podían unir bien.

Mi mente era un puzle, me puse el camisón y me recosté en mi amplia cama, esperando que quizás esto fuera un mal sueño, del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Mas no fue así, logre caer solo en un estado de somnolencia, desperté cuando sentí que me besaban, sabia quien era y no podía estar mas contenta de que estuviera aquí, pero a la vez no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

_ hola Habib, he vuelto- dijo Carlisle besándome, yo le correspondí el beso.

_ Hola mi señor, que alegría que este aquí, no sabes como te he extrañado- le dije apretándome contra el.

_ Si me recibirás siempre así deberé salir mas a menudo- dijo besándome, me acomode colocando la cabeza en su pecho, él ya se había despojado de la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior.

_ Cuéntame Habib ¿Cómo ha estado todo en mi ausencia? ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesita?- pregunto acariciando mi vientre.

_ LA princesita se ha portado muy bien me ha dejado dormir y he podido comer casi con normalidad- le respondí besando su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

_ ¿Cómo ha estado Edward?, pase a su habitación hable un poco con el, quiero saber ¿Cómo lo ves tras la muerte de su prometida?- sabia que me preguntaría por su hijo es lógico, pero aun así me sentía terriblemente culpable.

_ supongo que bien, he ido a hacerle compañía de vez en cuando, lo veo mejor, aunque para más detalles debes preguntarle a su Dra. Pero anímicamente esta mas repuesto- le dije y como no estarlo si había saciado su lujuria conmigo.

_ Si supongo que tienes razón, pero eso será después, son las 5 am y he pasado muchas noches sin tu cuerpo, te necesito Habib- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para besarme, la verdad es que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar a Edward de mi sistema.

_ Yo también te necesito

Edward POV.

Finalmente me había atrevido a decirle que la amaba, ella era mi complemento, mi otra mitad, mas por arrogancia la había perdido tal vez para siempre, ¿Cómo le pude decir que habría sido mejor que yo la tomara primero? Como si ella fuera un juguete, soy un idiota, la vi salir tan triste de la habitación, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la pena e ira que sentía, más aun así seguía viéndose hermosa.

Habíamos hecho el amor, era mas que un instinto primario, más que instinto animal, era amor, podía sentirlo en ella, en como se preocupaba por mi, en sus ojos, en su mirada, mas sabia que nunca seria mía, ella tenia dueño, yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme al mundo por ella, pero era un hecho que ella no, por lo menos no aun.

Todavía cerrando mis ojos podía verla sobre mi, desbordada por el placer, como se retorcía de placer, como gemía y mordía su labio inferior, era una visión, una diosa, una deidad. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo.

La amaba, mas ¿estaba dispuesto a compartirla?, la respuesta a esa pregunta llego cuando se abrió mi puerta entrando m padre, sentía vergüenza, culpa pero por sobretodo ira, el sabia que ella debía haber sido mía, y aun así me la arrebato.

_ Buenas noches Hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto, sabia que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no podía evitar sentirme molesto.

_ Estaré mejor- le dije escuetamente.

_ Estas molesto, ¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunto, verdaderamente preocupado.

_ Nada, fuera de lo obvio, casi me matan, estoy postrado en una cama y la mujer que amo no puede estar a mi lado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- le dije con ironía.

_Edward lamento profundamente lo que te pasó, quiero que sepas que los responsables lo pagaran con su vida, con respecto a la Sta. Delani, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón lamento que ella muriera, imagino que debes estar desecho, pero vuestro amor que era tan profundo que ira más allá de la muerte, Siento que yo me volvería loco si algo le pasara a Isabella- me dijo.

_ Te creo ella es muy especial- le dije fríamente.

_ Es la mujer perfecta, no pensé que diría esto pero la amo, tanto que temí volverme loco estos 5 días sin ella- dijo con aire soñador.

_Pero te llevaste a tu amante, no creo que la extrañaras tanto- le dije dándole donde le dolía.

_ Hijo Esme es mas que mi amante, es mi amiga, mi primera mujer, mi primer amor, mis sentimientos hacia ella son diferentes que a los de Habib, Isabella es mi esposa, mi amor, siento que debo protegerla, pero para que este claro no dormí con Esme mientras estaba fuera- dijo seriamente

_esta bien padre- no sabia que contestarle, ambos sentíamos lo mismo por Isabella.

_ Bueno hijo me retiro a descansar, mañana podremos hablar de los servicios de la Sta. Delani, por ahora hay asuntos que requieren de mi presencia- dijo sonriendo, no entendía a que se refería, que podría ser de tan importancia a las 5 de la mañana.

_ ¿Qué asuntos?- me atreví a preguntarle.

_ Mi esposa, deseo su cuerpo mas que a nada, buenas noches hijo- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Mi ira crecía, ella se entregaría a él, ella era de él, mi pregunta ya tenia su respuesta No estaba dispuesta a compartirla.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Niñas lindas ¿Cómo están? espero que bien yo super después de un fin de semana regaloneado al Máximo con mi hija y mi esposo XD.**

**Mis niñas lindas les doy las gracias por los Reviews que hemos tenido y la aceptación de la historia, no les adelantare mucho, salvo que nuestro Eddy esta siendo influenciado XD.**

**Espero sus comentarios y preguntas ya les dije que les responderé a todas las chicas que son Guest si quieren me dejan un correito y les respondo por ahí.**

**Nuevamente nada de esto es mio, los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama, locura e historia son mías XD.**

**Zoe mi niña del corazón, te agradezco nuevamente tu paciencia y Beteo, se que es duro ver mis Horrores ortográficos. te quiero**

**Enana de mi alma ¿donde esta mi regalo? ahh no me hagas cruzar la cordillera que lo hago :) te quiero hijita**

**Suiza19 no pierdas la Fé ni niña linda**

**Roxa pucha que pesa la edad. ya vas a crecer y seras legal para Carlisle ;) Gracias por tus palabritas**

**ya mis niñas les dejo el capitulo nuevo, se que me van a odiar y estarán molestas, pero creo que actualizare el día jueves ok? si es antes les dejo la sorpresa.**

**Capitulo 9**

**El tiempo pasa.**

Ya estábamos en abril, mi cuerpo ya mostraba los indicios de mi embarazo, a mis 4 meses mi vientre se veía mas abultado, Carlisle estaba feliz ya que pronto podríamos saber el sexo del bebe, el por su parte seguía insistiendo que era una niña, que su simiente estaba encargada de aquello y el engendraría una niña. Yo solo pedía que estuviera sana, el único que no se veía muy feliz había sido Edward.

Después de la llegada de Carlisle no nos habíamos acercado mas, cada vez que el trataba de buscarme yo lo evitaba, estaba consiente de mi error había sido mi culpa el darle esperanzas… esperanzas de que tendríamos un futuro juntos, mas eso no era posible.

Esta noche estaba sola, nuevamente ya era parte de mi rutina por lo que salí a pasear por los jardines

Carlisle estaba con mi madre, no podía sentirme mas triste, sabia lo que estaban haciendo, me dolía, me sentía estúpida por sentir celos, me sentía estúpida por compartirlo, por que eso era lo que hacia compartía a mi esposo con mi madre. Sabia que esta situación es común en mi país, es decir, existía una mujer para presentar, que tenia todos los derechos maritales, y existía otra mujer para los placeres carnales, se había hecho por siglos y por mucho que me doliera la situación seguiría siendo así. En este mundo los sentimientos son para los débiles e Isabella Cullen no seria más débil.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por los jardines del palacio, cuando llegue al invernadero no pude evitar recordar el encuentro que había tenido aquí con Edward, como nos había cambiado la vida desde ese momento, como habíamos cometido errores desde ese momento, estas malditas hormonas me ponían muy sentimental, había llegado al punto de que lloraba por todo, pero no quería sentirme así. Una voz me saco de mi estúpida mente.

_ Buenas noches mi señora- me gire de inmediato y ahí estaba el, su cabello había crecido un poco, aun mantenía la férula en su pierna, mas aun así se veía increíblemente guapo.

_Buenas noches Alteza, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunte, tratando de ocultar el dolor en mi voz, lo extrañaba, todo en mi lo pedía, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma, necesitaban estar cerca de él, mas sabia que eso no era posible.

_ Estaría mejor mi señora se lo aseguro- dijo con frialdad

_ ¿a que se refiere? - le pregunte

_ A que una mujer, si es que se le puede tildar de eso, aunque en lo que a mi me concierne me parece mas una mujerzuela que me uso, jugo conmigo y luego de saciar su apetito sexual me abandono- dijo con rudeza, me sentía herida, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que yo lo amaba? ¿Cómo no podía ver que yo también sufría? ¿Qué lo único que quería era evitar la confrontación entre el y su padre?

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- le espete molesta

_ Te hablo como se me venga en gana, eres una ramera, me usaste- me dijo tomándome del brazo, con mucha fuerza

_ Suéltame me haces daño- le grite tratando de liberar mi brazo.

_ Vamos Isabella a ti te gusta que sean rudos contigo, a que le temes- dijo acercándose a mi, tratando de besarme.

_ ¿Edward que demonios te ocurre? ¿Qué paso con el hombre dulce que me declaro su amor?- le dije entre susurros, tenia miedo de que nuestros gritos alteraran a los guardias del palacio.

_ Ese hombre esta muerto Habib, me rompiese el puto corazón- me espeto con lagrimas en sus ojos. Me dolía verlo así, mas nunca le había dado esperanzas de nada.

_ Yo te lo advertí, te dije que no podíamos estar juntos, te dije que no era posible, yo no quería que esto pasara- me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, había dañado a Edward, ¿había algo en este mundo que fuera capaz de hacer bien?

_ Si Isabella me lo advertiste, pero pensé que tenias un poco mas de criterio, dime ¿Cómo se siente dormir con el hijo y después con el padre?, ¿te sentiste satisfecha mujerzuela?- dijo sacudiendo mi brazo, me sentía triste y molesta, ¿Cómo hacerle comprender la realidad de las cosas?, ¿Cómo no podía ver que lo amaba y el estar lejos de él me estaba matando?, pero no, debo mantenerme firme, no puedo flaquear, si tenia que herirlo así lo haría.

_ ¿realmente quieres saberlo?, ¿dime para que?, ¿quieres saber quien es mas hombre?, ¿Quién es mejor? - le pregunte - esta bien Edward tu lo pediste, tu padre es el mejor amante del mundo, tu no le llegas ni a los talones, él es fuerte, poderoso, con el llego al mismísimo paraíso, mientras que contigo solo fue un polvo, uno muy básico, he de decirte- le dije tratando de sonar irónica, esperaba que se sintiera humillado y lo conseguí.

_ Esta bien Alteza, espero que se le quitara el capricho, siempre supe que eras una arribista, sedujiste a mi padre para que se casara contigo, no veo otra opción, hasta tu madre es mas hermosa que tu, pero no te preocupes yo también te seduje, recuerdas cuando te dije que terminarías en mi lecho, que serias mía, llegue un poco tarde, pero fuistes mía, me alegro que te hallas creído mi historia, por favor Isabella eres estúpida, te amo Isabella - me dijo mientras se reía en mi cara - y tu creíste que era verdad- dijo el con crueldad, si el tenia razón yo era una estúpida, por creer en sus palabras, por convencerme que de verdad el sentía algo por mi, por dejarme embaucar y convencer por el, por haber cedido en lo mas básico.

_ Pero no se preocupe mi querida señora, esto quedara entre nosotros, aunque debo reconocer que no cuenta como hacer el amor, para mi fue un polvo mas, siguiendo tus palabras, uno muy malo, debo destacar - me dijo - Pero alteza ¿Qué hace tan tarde fuera? Ah no me diga, su esposo esta ocupándose de unos menesteres entre las piernas de su madre ¿Qué se siente Isabella, saber que nunca estarás ni a la altura de una reina como mi madre o de una puta como la tuya?- me dijo, sus palabras dolían, me sentí desfallecer, el tenia razón nunca estaría a la altura de una verdadera Jequesa como la Sra. Elizabeth, ni podría ser la verdadera mujer de Carlisle como mi madre, era una estúpida, me creía superior, pero verdaderamente seguía siendo una pobre e insignificante persona, me comparaba con un perro, una mascota, eso era para Carlisle, él me quería, pero su amor y afecto era igual al que se le tiene a un perro, no era mas importante que eso, por otro lado estaba Edward que me miraba con asco y odio, no lo culpaba, siempre había sido así nada de lo que había sucedido cambiaria la realidad, yo era una esclava.

Debía salir de ahí, rápidamente me dirigí hacia las salidas, corrí, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero no me importaba, sabia que mi hija seria doblegada ante la voluntad de un hermano desalmado, sabia que cuando faltara Carlisle ella seria objeto de burlas como lo había sido yo, debía alejarme, en un momento volvió a mi mente lo que me dijo Carlisle:

_**Flash Back**_

__ ¿Qué hay de mi madre?_

__No te permito que me cuestiones, no estas en posición de hacerlo, pero responderé a tu pregunta, ella seguirá siendo mi doncella, __**tú me proveerás de un nuevo heredero, no te lo tomes a mal, eres hermosa pero mi corazón tiene dueña**__. Serás feliz a mi lado Isabella no dejare que nada te lastime, eres muy hermosa._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Esa era mi realidad, mi cruda realidad, mi vida solo tenia un propósito dar a luz al Nuevo Heredero de Dubái.

No lograba ver nada con las lagrimas, pero seguí corriendo, entre al gran salón ahí estaba Emmett, quien cuando me vio rápidamente llego a mi lado.

_ Alteza ¿esta Ud. bien?- me pregunto, mas yo no quería contestar, si me hubiera dicho envase seria mejor, yo no era alteza, solo era el recipiente que cargaba al próximo heredero, no era mas que eso.

Seguí corriendo dirigiéndome a las escaleras, subí corriendo por ellas, cuando llegue al final de estas vi algo que me paralizo, ahí estaba mi esposo y mi madre besándose apasionadamente, una cosa es saber de la traición otra es verla con tus propios ojos. Ahí estaban las 2 personas que mas amaba en este mundo, dejando libre su amor, sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba, podía escuchar a la perfección como se rompía mi corazón, la respiración me comenzó a fallar, después de eso me sentí caer, solo escuche un grito, sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia atrás.

Pero ya no había dolor, ya todo pasaba, nada realmente importaba, Carlisle y Esme se amaban, mas allá de lo que yo era capaz de comprender, Edward había jugado conmigo, ya nada importaba, sentí el dolor en mi espalda, caderas y cabeza, mas este dolor no era nada comparado a lo que sentía en mi alma, era como si me quemara por dentro, consumiendo todo rastro de vida de en mi cuerpo, sentía que me volvería loca, morir era la solución, por mi hijo, por mi, por Edward, por Carlisle y por mamá

_ Isabella- fue lo último que escuche antes de envolverme en una paz absoluta.

**Edward POV**

Seguí a Isabella hacia los jardines sabia que algo le sucedía, la había visto llorar durante la cena cuando mi padre se retiraba a los aposentos de su amante, pero eso era normal para nosotros, somos hombres y debemos saciarnos, el problema es que Isabella no lo asumía, bueno ese era problema de ella, era la realidad de este país, y de nuestro pueblo.

La vi entrar a los invernaderos pude ver el reflejo de la luna sobre su rostro, estaba llorando, pero ella era cruel, había roto mi corazón, Nelly me lo había dicho, no había nada que pudiera hacerse, ella era la esposa de mi padre y yo solo podía mirarla a lo lejos, Nelly era una muy buena mujer, ella había abierto mis ojos, me había hecho comprender la verdadera naturaleza de Isabella, su verdadera realidad, era una zorra, una mujerzuela desvergonzada que una vez que durmió conmigo se alejó, supongo que quería quitarse las ganas y lo había hecho.

Me puse detrás de ella y la salude

_ Buenas noches mi señora- le dije posicionándome detrás de ella. Podía sentir su fragancia lo que me hacia odiarla aun mas

_Buenas noches Alteza, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- me dijo la muy perra, como si de verdad le interesara

_ Estaría mejor mi señora se lo aseguro- le dije y era verdad estaría mejor si ella estuviera muerta o simplemente si ella no existiera, así este maldito corazón no doliera tanto.

_ ¿a que se refiere? - me pregunto

_ A que una mujer, si es que se le puede tildar de eso, mas me parece una mujerzuela me uso, jugo conmigo y luego de saciar su apetito sexual me abandono- era verdad no era mas que una ramera que jugo conmigo, jugó con mi corazón y ahora lo pagaría.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

_ Te hablo como se me venga en gana, eres una ramera, me usaste- le dije, no pude evitar tomarla por el brazo y sacudirla, podía sentir esa maldita corriente recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba, la odiaba por lo que me hacia sentir.

_ Suéltame me haces daño

_ Vamos Isabella a ti te gusta que sean rudos contigo, a que temes- le dije tratando de besarla era una ramera, la trataría como tal, si tan solo pudiese evitar que doliera de esta forma.

_ ¿Edward que demonios te ocurre? ¿Qué paso con el hombre dulce que me declaro su amor?- ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando eso?, ¿Cómo tenia cara de hablarme así? ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso?

_ Ese hombre esta muerto Habib, me rompiste el puto corazón- le dije sentí las lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, dolía, dolía tratarla así, la amaba, pero debía sacarla de mi sistema, era como una droga, necesitaba limpiarme de ella, Nelly tenia razón Isabella solo me lastimaba.

_ Yo te lo advertí, te dije que no podíamos estar juntos, te dije que no era posible, yo no quería que esto pasara - ¿Cómo era tan sínica? ¿Cómo podía jugar así con los sentimientos de otros? Me las pagaría, la haría sufrir.

_ Si Isabella me lo advertiste, pero pensé que tenias un poco mas de criterio, dime ¿Cómo se siente dormir con el hijo y después con el padre?, ¿te sentiste satisfecha mujerzuela?- La ira sacaba lo peor de mi, pero necesitaba saberlo, me carcomía por dentro.

_ ¿realmente quieres saberlo?, ¿dime para que?, ¿quieres saber quien es mas hombre?, ¿Quién es mejor? - me pregunto - esta bien Edward tu lo pediste, tu padre es el mejor amante del mundo, tu no le llegas ni a los talones, él es fuerte, poderoso, con el llego al mismísimo paraíso, mientras que contigo solo fue un polvo, uno muy básico, he de decirte - Me dijo humillándome mas, nadie se mete con el Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y salía tan airoso, sabia que la relación de mi padre con su amante era un punto débil de ella y lo usaría, la dejaría en el piso como ella lo había hecho con mi corazón.

_Esta bien Alteza, espero que se le quitara el capricho, siempre supe que eras una arribista, sedujiste a mi padre para que se casara contigo, no veo otra opción, hasta tu madre es mas hermosa que tu, pero no te preocupes yo también te seduje, recuerdas cuando te dije que terminarías en mi lecho, que serias mía, llegue un poco tarde, pero fuistes mía, me alegro que te hallas creído mi historia, por favor Isabella eres estúpida, te amo Isabella - le dije riéndome en su cara - y tu creíste que era verdad - le dije, sabia que le había dolido, pero se lo merecía, merecía sufrir, merecía ser pisoteada.

_ Pero no se preocupe mi querida señora, esto quedara entre nosotros, aunque debo reconocer que no cuenta como hacer el amor, para mi fue un polvo mas, siguiendo tus palabras, uno muy malo, debo destacar - le dije - Pero alteza ¿Qué hace tan tarde fuera? Ah no me diga, su esposo esta ocupándose de unos menesteres entre las piernas de su madre ¿Qué se siente Isabella, saber que nunca estarás ni a la altura de una reina como mi madre o de una puta como la tuya?- le dije en ese momento sus ojos se desencajaron, rápidamente recobro la compostura y salió corriendo. Le vi correr por los jardines del palacio, fue ahí cuando sentí como me desmoronaba, había lastimado a la única mujer que había amado la había tratado como basura, había roto su confianza y su corazón, la mujer que estaba embarazada de mi padre, pero aun así la mujer que amaba.

Rápidamente reaccione, salí de los invernaderos, mas mi pierna no me permitía correr, el dolor era demasiado, pero debía hacerlo, la vi cruzar a la carrera a las entradas del palacio, no se daba cuenta que ponía en riesgo su vida y la del bebe, trate de seguirle el paso, cruce casi saltando el gran salón, debía disculparme con ella, debía decirle que la amaba, debía hacerle entender que solo estaba cegado por los celos.

La vi en lo alto de las escaleras, vi como su cuerpo se contorsionaba y caía hacia atrás, vi como tenia los ojos cerrados y una increíble expresión de dolor, era como si hubiera visto lo mas triste del mundo, caía como una muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo golpeaba los escalones de mármol, caía ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros- Isabella- grite desvalido, el amor de mi vida caía, cada golpe era mas violento que el anterior, hasta que su cuerpo toco el inicio de la escalera, no podía moverme, el primero en reaccionar fue mi padre quien venia bajando con la camisa abierta seguido de su amante, así que eso había visto bella, corrí a lo que daba mi estúpida pierna, llegue a su lado su cabeza sangraba, las lagrimas cubrían mi rostro.

_ Isabella, por favor despierta- decía mi padre.

_ Hija por favor vuelve- le decía su madre, mas nadie reaccionaba a llamar al medico del palacio.

_ Traigan a la Dra. Ramírez, ahora- grite a los guardias, mi padre trataba de tomarla entre sus brazos. - No la muevas padre, puedes lastimarla aun mas- la culpa era terrible, sentía culpa, yo la había llevado a ese estado, yo había jugado con su mente hasta hacerla colapsar, todo era mi culpa.

Nelly llego enseguida con su maletín, pidió que nos apartáramos, mas yo no podía, vi a mi padre aferrarse al cuerpo inerte de Isabella, el también sentía culpa, pero la de él era menor, yo la había llevado a eso.

_ Su majestad necesito estabilizar a la Jequesa, su estado es delicado- pidió Nelly.

_ Necesito que preparen el helicóptero de palacio, necesito que se avise que vamos en camino al hospital, Su alteza esta gravemente herida- dijo Nelly, presionando la frente sangrante de bella, llegaron los paramédicos de palacio, le colocaron un collarín y la subieron a una camilla, rápidamente se le traslado a el helipuerto del palacio, era la forma mas rápida de llegar, mi padre y su madre iban a su lado junto con los guardaespaldas, Nelly se rezago un poco por lo que aproveche de pregúntale.

_ ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué tan grave es su estado?- le pregunte suplicante, si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebe seria mi culpa, solo mi maldita culpa.

_ Príncipe, el estado de Su alteza es sumamente delicado- dijo yéndose por la ramas.

_ Nelly por favor ¿dime que tan grave es?

_ Lo mas probable es que no lo logre, según veo tiene múltiples contusiones- dijo mirándome angustiada- ahora debo ir con ella- dijo corriendo desde mi lado.

Me sentí morir había matado al amor de mi vida, ahora nada tenia sentido. Debía verla, debía saber como estaba.

_ Seth- grite, mi guarda llego de inmediato- necesito mi coche.

_ Pero su alteza Ud. No esta en condiciones de viajar.

_ No pedí tu opinión, quiero mi coche de inmediato, llama a Paul y benjamín, partimos de inmediato.

_ Si su alteza.

Lo único que pedía era que bella estuviera bien, si algo le sucedía sería mi culpa y solo mi culpa.

**Si llegamos a 50 reviews les dejo un gran adelanto por capitulo ok?**

**jajaja soy una vendida.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola mis niñas hermosas como están? Yo FELIZ 55 REVIEWS AHHH SON LAS MEJORES POR ESO AL FINAL LES DEJARE EL ADELANTO AUNQUE ME MATE MI BETA….**

**Mis hermosas chicas y chicos (por si hay algún chico que lea) les quiero dar las gracias por los reviews de esta semana se pasaron. Han andado un poco lenta las actualizaciones porque estoy viendo el cambio de colegio de mi hija, asi que estoy entre muchas cosas, colegio, cierre de procesos con pacientes informes y esas cosas.**

**Les doy la Bienvenida a 2 antiguas lectoras Beakis y Maya. A ambas las conocí en mi historia anterior Chicas holis de nuevo.**

**Nada de esto es mio los personajes pertenecen a , los lugares son reales googleenlos XD.**

**Zoe por tu Beteo Gracias Totales XD… ahora de verdad Amiga gracias por la paciencia e infinita dedicación por la historia.**

**Enanita de mi alma te adoro.**

**Laurita de voy a dar una hora para atenderte mi pobre niña se volvió loca XD… se te quiere.**

**Ya mis chicas lindas aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, repito muchos reviews el próximo capitulo va con adelanto y no cortito.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**¿Fue culpa mía?**

**Carlisle POV**

Cuando vi a Bella caer por las escaleras pensé lo peor, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo género en mí un sentimiento que no creía posible. Si, la amaba, pero mi amor hacia ella no era tan intenso como hacia Esme, ella había estado a mi lado mas de 20 años, era mi amiga, amante, mujer, yo había sido el primer hombre en su vida, ella había sido la primera mujer en la mía, si la sociedad y mis padres no me hubiesen presionado a casarme con Elisabeth estaba seguro que habría hecho a Esme mi esposa, pero no todo lo que uno desea ocurre. Viví en un matrimonio sin amor, tuve que prácticamente obligar a mi esposa a darme un heredero, cada vez que estaba con Elizabeth era como una tortura, solo quería estar con Esme mi único amor.

Había pensado en separarme cuando Edward nació, no quería seguir manteniendo a mi lado a una mujer incapaz de sentir cariño por su propio hijo, cuando Edward nació ella no lo amamanto, busco una nodriza para el, repudiaba cualquier contacto con su propio hijo, pero a mi no me importaba tenia a mi campeón, un niño fuerte, al que adoraba. Con el paso del tiempo permití que ella mantuviera aventuras con su personal de seguridad, asistentes, etc. No me interesaba tenia a mi hijo, mi orgullo, mi legado, pero aun así me sentía solo, necesitaba más. Busque nuevas doncellas ya que Esme estaba abocada a la crianza de su hija, no entendía por que pero ya no acudía a mi con tanta regularidad, esa pequeña me quitaba al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llego Esme con Isabella, sabia que si no aceptaba a la pequeña en el palacio Esme partiría y no podía permitirme eso. Así que la deje quedarse, me asegure que tuviera la mejor educación, que no le faltara nada, mas nunca sentí aprecio por ella, hasta que la vi a sus 15 años, ya no era una niña, mas no aun una mujer. Era una hermosa joven su piel, sus ojos me llamaban, así como me llamaban mis nuevas doncellas.

Una noche, luego del cumpleaños 17 de Isabella llame a Esme a mi habitación.

**Flash Back**

Estaba solo en mi habitación, mi flamante esposa estaba en Italia "visitando" a unos conocidos, sabia que se había ido de vacaciones con su amante de turno, puros jóvenes que no llegaban a los 25 años, mas no me importaba, tenia a Esme.

Esme como siempre llego a mi habitación, todas las noches dormíamos juntos, me agradaba la situación, era grato dormir junto a la persona que amaba aun cuando nuestra relación nunca podría ser formalizada ella siempre seria mi amante, mas no le importaba siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos.

Se veía hermosa vestía únicamente un camisón de seda negro, su cabello caramelo resplandecía, sus ojos violeta parecían brillar mas que las estrellas de la noche. Se acercó a mí con el andar de una reina, pues ella era mi reina la reina de mi corazón.

_Buenas noches Esme

_ Buenas noches su Majestad.

_ ¿Cómo esta tu hija le agrado el presente que le di?- le pregunte no entendía la razón pero quería agradarle, era descabellado pero no podía sacarla de mi mente, mi cuerpo la anhelaba, sabia que estaba mal, ella era la hija de mi Esme, pero aun así sentía necesidad de ella.

_ Esta muy agradecida mi señor, es un gesto realmente hermoso- me dijo mi Esme, notaba que algo le molestaba.

_ Esme cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte.

_ nada mi señor.

_ ¿Es que no me tienes confianza?- le cuestione.

_ Lo que tengo que decirle realmente es preocupante para mi, mas no quiero importunarlo.

_ Esme te exijo que me digas que sucede - le dije demandante, no podía permitir que algo molestara a Esme, ella era mi mundo.

_ Mi señor - empezó a decirme

_Carlisle - la corte, no me gustaba que me llamara así cuando estábamos solo en la habitación

_Carlisle -me dijo y prosiguió - me temo que los ojos del príncipe se han posado en mi hija- dijo ella con dolor, era un hecho comprensible, Isabella era realmente hermosa, pero no lograba entender el cuestionamiento de ella.

_ Esme es comprensible, quizás en su momento Edward pueda tomarla como amante- le dije para mi eso era lógico.

_ Carlisle ¿es que no lo comprendes?- me pregunto -yo no quiero esta vida para Isabella, no quiero que sea la querida del jeque de turno, no me quejo por mi situación mas siempre albergué la esperanza de que fueras mi esposo, es humillante el tener que servir en el día a tu esposa, someterse a las humillaciones y malos tratos de ella, y luego venir en las noche a tu lecho- me dijo, no me lo podía creer esta pasmando con todo lo que me había dicho, pero es que no había tenido lo suficiente de mi.

_ ¿No eres feliz conmigo? ¿Quieres más? ¿Qué más te puedo dar mujer? Tienes mi corazón, mi alma, mas aun quieres mas- le dije pregunte molesto.

_ No logras comprenderlo, soy feliz a tu lado, te amo, eres mi único y verdadero amor, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre seré tu querida, siempre seré la ramera de turno que duerme contigo, ¿crees que es fácil para mi el saber que compartes el lecho con infinidades de mujeres, para después terminar el día conmigo?, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos?- me cuestiono. Entendía su punto, pero las cosas eran así y siempre lo serian, nada podía hacerse para cambiar esta realidad.

_ Comprendo tu punto Esme, pero comprende el mio, sabes que feliz te habría tomado como esposa, serias una gran Jequesa, tienes un corazón noble y puro, el pueblo te habría amado, tanto como yo lo hago, pero no puedo cambiar la situación, ahora dime y se sincera conmigo ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga con Edward? Él tiene derecho a tomar tantas amantes como quiera aun cuando una de ellas sea tu hija, deberías sentirte honrada de que mi hijo se interese por Isabella, tendrá un futuro asegurado y…

_ Y será una ramera el resto de su vida- me corto Esme.

_ ¿Así te llamas a ti misma?- le cuestione.

_ ¿acaso no lo soy?- me respondió con ira.

_ Esme no quiero discutir contigo, dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le pregunte

_ Podrías buscar un esposo para ella, de buena familia, un hombre que la quiera y la valore por lo que es, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba con su andar felino.

_ Esta bien lo hare- le dije sujetándola por las caderas, sabiendo a lo que conduciría esto.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Desde ese momento me empecine en buscarle un esposo a Isabella, sabia que ella era especial, era sumamente hermosa y no podía sacarla de mi mente. Sabia que obraba mal pero era casi una obsesión, ahora entendía a mis antepasados, si ellos podían haber amado a mas de una esposa, ¿podría hacerlo yo?

El tiempo pasó y mi relación con Elizabeth cada vez era más insostenible, espere a que mi hijo cumpliera la mayoría de edad para finalmente divorciarme de mi esposa. Estaba pensando seriamente en buscar una nueva esposa, yo deseaba tener mas hijos, mas Elizabeth nunca fue capaz de darme otro hijo, después de que nació Edward misteriosamente se volvió infértil, por lo que necesitaba una esposa mas joven, solo la necesitaba por descendencia y para darle a mi nación una Jequesa ya que con el divorcio Elizabeth perdía de inmediato su titulo.

**Flash Back**

Una noche mientras Esme dormía en mi lecho, decidí caminar un poco por el palacio, siempre conseguía relajarme con esta rutina. Estaba saliendo de mis habitaciones cuando vi algo que me paralizo, ahí estaba ella, uno de los seres mas perfectos que había visto en la tierra, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, su figura había cambiado aun mas, sus curvas se acentuaban contra las paredes blancas del palacio, era muy tarde, pasadas las 4 de la mañana y ahí estaba ella. No pude contener las ganas de hablarle.

_Isabella, Habib, que haces despierta tan tarde- le pregunte.

_Buenas noches su alteza, espero no haberlo despertado- dijo ella inclinándose en una venia, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí incomodo cuando lo hizo, era como si yo debiera inclinarme ante ella, era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

_Isabella mi niña ¿que edad tienes ahora?- le pregunte, no sabia la razón pero debía saberlo.

_Cumpliré los 18 en 3 meses más, mi señor- me dijo bajando su mirada, mas no quería que lo hiciera, sus ojos eran dos profundos posos en los cuales deseoso me sumergiría, era tan hermosa.

_Eso me complace, Isabella no bajes tus ojos a mi, soy tu señor, pero tu siempre serás mi princesa- fue como un flechazo que atravesaba mi corazón, no sabia que me había impulsado a decirlo, pero sabia que debía tenerla, lo había decidido, la quería para mi, ella seria mi nueva esposa, aun sin tenerla ya la quería

_Mi señor, me retiro por esta noche si a Ud. Le parece correcto- dijo Esme, sabia lo que pensaba, sabia que había tomado una decisión, ella me conocía mejor que nadie, sabia que tomaría a Isabella como mi esposa, para Esme yo era como un libro abierto, vi en sus ojos, amor, esperanza y decepción, aunque suene estúpido sabia que le estaba haciendo un bien a esa criatura sagrada, le daría el lugar que su madre siempre debió tener, le daría posición, estabilidad y por sobre todo le daría mi corazón.

_Tranquila Esmeralda, que tengas muy buena noche, Isabella espero verte en 3 meses mas, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer- le dije entrando a mi habitación, sabia que Esme vendría a hablar conmigo, lo tenia claro, sabia que discutiríamos, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era casi inmoral, mas no me importaba, Isabella se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora cuando veo a mi hermosa Isabella tendida en el piso me di cuenta de lo mucho que la Amaba, si la amaba, era mas que un sentimiento vano, saliendo en la calentura del momento, era amor, podía sentir mi corazón sufriendo al ver a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida sufriendo, Mi esposa, sangrando inconsciente, me di cuenta del gran daño que le había causado al obligarla a ser mi esposa. En esta relación de 3 no solo la lastimaba a ella, lastimaba a Esme y me lastimaba a mi mismo.

_ Isabella, por favor despierta- le pedí, por ella, por Esme y por mi hija nonato.

_ Hija por favor vuelve- pedía Esme, sabia lo que sentía, el hecho de que Isabella nos viera besándonos nos hacia responsables, mas aun así también había sido culpa de ella.

_ Traigan a la Dra. Ramírez, ahora- grito Edward, trate de tomarla en mis brazos no soportaba verla así, tan rota, era como una muñeca desmadejada.

_ No la muevas padre, puedes lastimarla aun más - me dijo Edward

No se en que momento llego la Dra. de Edward, pero yo no quería soltar a mi Habib, esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría encontrando a mi lado a mi hermosa Habib.

_ Su Majestad necesito estabilizar a la Jequesa, su estado es delicado- pidió la Dra. Alejándome de mi esposa, necesitaba saber que estaría bien, que ella y mi hija estarían bien.

_ Necesito que preparen el helicóptero del palacio, necesito que se avise que vamos en camino al hospital, Su alteza esta gravemente herida- Ordeno la Dra. Mas yo no podía separarme de ella, necesitaba saber sobre su estado y si se recuperaría.

Seguí la camilla en dirección al helipuerto mi corazón no daba mas, no soportaría que … no podía pensarlo, no podía pasar, ella estaría conmigo siempre, ella es mi vida.

Subimos al helicóptero, Esme y la Dra. Ramírez iban con nosotros, no lograba entender que decían, lo único que pedía era que se apresuraran no podía perder a mi esposa y a mi hija.

Gracias a lo mas sagrado llegamos rápido al helipuerto del hospital, mis guardaespaldas venían por tierra solo McCarthy venia con nosotros, cuando bajaron la camilla me apresure a seguirla, mas el guardaespaldas de mi esposa me lo impidió.

_ Su majestad debemos asegurar la zona- dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

_ Y un demonio, no me interesa mi seguridad, ¿Qué no entiende? Mi esposa y mi hija están en esa maldita camilla, si es necesario cierra el puto hospital, pero no saldré de aquí.

_ Si, su majestad, ordenaremos al ejercito que cierre un perímetro de 6 cuadras alrededor del hospital- dijo, pero eso me tenia sin cuidado, lo único que quería era saber que Isabella se pondría bien y que la bebe estaba sana y salva.

Seguí la camilla por innumerables pasillos y ascensores hasta que finalmente llegamos a una sala de atención, la cual estaba custodiada por los guardas del palacio. Ahí procedieron a desvestir a mi ángel. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente golpeado, en un momento Esme que estaba a mi lado se desmayo, la emoción era mucha para ella. Una de las enfermeras se hizo cargo de ella, en este momento no podía atender a Esme, el estado de Isabella era grave.

_ Majestad debemos pedirle que abandone la habitación- me pidió uno de los Doctores.

_ Olvídelo, me quedo aquí, salvaran a mi esposa y a mi hija, si algo les pasa los hare responsables, me importa una mierda lo que pase, si ellas mueren Uds. también- grite.

Rápidamente el equipo se puso en movimiento, conectaron a mi Isabella a un montón de maquinas, pusieron un monitor en su vientre, podía escuchar los latidos de mi hija, ella estaba bien, mas no sabia la situación de Isabella.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

_ Su majestad ella tiene múltiples hematomas, no podemos saber nada hasta realizarle los exámenes pertinentes. Vamos a requerir vuestro permiso para realizarle rayos X, pero tengo que advertirle que esto lamentablemente puede afectar al bebe- dijo la Dra. Ramírez.

_Esta Ud. Loca si cree que pondré en riesgo a mi bebe, busque otra forma- le grite a la Dra.

_ Bien podríamos cubrir el vientre de su alteza con delantales de plomo, de esta forma la radiación seria menor hacia él bebe, se supone que después de la decimoséptima semana la radiación no presentaría problemas al bebe, lamentablemente su alteza esta en la decimosexta semana.

_ Háganlo, McCarthy, acompáñenos- no dejaría que Isabella fuera sola.

Isabella fue llevada a realizarse las radiografías, los radiólogos estaban muy al pendiente en caso de eventualidad. Los resultados indicaban que ella tenía fracturado su brazo derecho y uno de sus tobillos, lo más preocupante fue lo que arrojo el TAC craneal, hemorragia intracraneal. Por lo que se le mantendría sedada a fin de esperar que se detuviera la hemorragia, si esto no sucedía tendrían que abrir si cráneo para liberar la presión.

Se le realizo una ecografía para determinar la salud de nuestra hija, contra todo pronóstico, ella estaba sana y salva. Su madre había recibido la peor parte.

Fue trasladada a una habitación privada, el hospital se mantendría cerrado hasta que ella no fuera dada de alta. Esme se negaba a apartarse de su lado, dormía en una cama que habían instalado en su habitación, yo por mi parte me mantenía despierto con café, no podía dejar de pensar que esto era mi culpa.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas días y aun Isabella no recuperaba la conciencia pese a que ya no se encontraba sedada. Se le habían realizado a diario ecografías para determinar el estado de la Bebe, y en unas de esas ecografía se pudo confirma que era una niña, mas Isabella seguía en coma.

Era frecuente ver a Edward aquí en el hospital, sabia que le preocupaba el estado de su hermana y de mi esposa, era un muy buen hijo.

_ Edward, debes volver al palacio- le dije cuando lo vi durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Isabella.

_ Tranquilo padre estoy bien, solo preocupado por la salud de la Jequesa y de mi hermana.

_ Yo también estoy preocupado, no puedo dejar de pensar que esto puede ser mi culpa- le confesé

_ ¿A que te refieres padre? - me pregunto

_ El día del accidente de Isabella yo estaba en la recamara de Esme, cuando salimos ella nos vio besándonos, sabia que eso le molestaba mas no llegue a pensar nunca que fuera tan irresponsable como para no fijarse donde caminaba- le dije molesto, ella sabia la situación, sabia que amaba a Esme, sabia que éramos amantes, mas su reacción fue desmedida.

_ No es por meterme en tu relación, pero ¿te has puesto en el lugar de Isabella?

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_ ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona a la que amaras se va de cama en cama con su amante?- me cuestiono, mas a mi no se me cuestionaba.

_ Eso a ti no te compete, es mi derecho y mi decisión, agradecería que en un futuro no te metas donde no se te llama, cuando seas Jeque lo entenderás- le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, mas una voz me hizo detenerme

_ ¿Qué paso?

_**Adelanto**_

_**_ Isabella ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Estaba tan preocupado por ti, no sabes lo mucho que lamento lo que sucedió- dijo tratando de tomar mi mano. Mi madre estaba despierta, su respiración no era acompasada.**_

_**_ Hablaremos en un minuto, Madre, sé que estas despierta, retírate por favor- le pedí, ella me miro unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza abandonando la habitación.**_

_**_ Mi amor, cuanto lo siento quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dije fue ver- no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme príncipe, lo que le pido es que desaparezca de mi habitación, de mi vida para siempre, maldigo el día en que caí en su juego, pero como dijo ya tuvo lo que quería ahora le diré lo que quiero, quiero que se largue. Guardias- grite, en ese momento entro Carlisle seguido de McCarthy- por favor les pido que escolten a Su alteza fuera de mi habitación, debo hablar con mi esposo a solas- rápidamente Carlisle asintió dejando estupefacto a Edward quien salió en compañía de McCarthy.**_

_**Cuando estuvimos solos Carlisle llego a mi lado.**_

_**_ Habib me tenias sumamente preocupado, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu mente cuando te lanzaste?, ¿no pensaste en nuestra hija?- me cuestiono, era un hecho que el solo me culpaba a mi de lo ocurrido.**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, chicas no sé si se los comenta pero mi hija Alexandra mañana da su examen de ingreso a educación básica, así que hemos estado estudiando mucho… pido a Dios y a los Cullen que mañana mi bebe salga súper bien… Espero sus buenas vibras para mi bebe de 5 añitos.**

**Chicas bellas no les había podido subir el capitulo antes por que mi beta no lo había soltado jajajaj no de verdad es que he dedicado mi tiempo a estudiar con mi hija, ahora feliciten a mi Zoe porque ella me presiono por el capitulo.**

**Las adoro.**

**Veremos como surge una nueva villana, no me gusta usar mucho a las villanas de Meyer asi que me las invento yo XD.**

**Ya chicas les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, les recuerdo Edward y Bella son solo victimas de una mente malvada….**

**Zoe gracias por tu beteo… sabes que te quiero con el corazón.**

**Enanita te adoro mi niña.**

**Laurita ya se esta abriendo la trama… tranquila… te mando un mensajito por interno.**

**Ahh antes que se me olvide me pueden dejar sugerencias de fics?**

**Nada de esto es mio, los personajes son de una señora muy mala que no esta terminando Sol de Media Noche, yo solo juego con los personajes de ella y los hermosos lugares de Dubai…**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… ¿me dejan sus comentarios? Ahora respondo todos los reviews. besos**

**Capitulo 11.**

**Todo esto es una horrible pesadilla.**

**Bella POV**

Morir es paz, la verdad es que me sentía mucho mejor, en este lugar no había dolor, ninguno de los sucesos de mi vida podían dañarme aquí, ¿seria posible que existiera alguien tan misericordioso que permitiera que estuviera en paz? Estaba tranquila podía rememorar en mi mente los sucesos del ultimo tiempo, mi impuesto matrimonio, las infidelidades de Carlisle, la noticia de mi embarazo, la felicidad que sentí al saber que una vida crecía dentro de mi, una vida fruto del amor que le profesaba a mi esposo. Edward, ese hombre que llego a mi vida solo para destruirla, junto con su padre eran lo peor que me había pasado en la vida y al mismo tiempo era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Seguí en ese estado maravilloso, pero algo no iba bien, ¿Por qué si morí, sentía esta pesadez en mi cuerpo? Era como si se me arrastrara de vuelta a un lugar, una larga cadena oprimía mi cuerpo, sentía malestar.

Desperté sintiéndome sumamente desorientada, de inmediato pensé en mi bebe ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaría bien?, podía oír las voces de Edward y Carlisle, estaban discutiendo, finalmente mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo que hablaban.

_ Edward, debes volver a palacio- ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?

_ Tranquilo padre estoy bien, solo preocupado por la salud de la Jequesa y de mi hermana- así que mi bebe estaba bien, una ola de tranquilidad me toco

_ Yo también estoy preocupado, no puedo dejar de pensar que esto puede ser culpa mía- dijo Carlisle claro que era su culpa, era su maldita culpa, todo lo que sucedió fue por el, si tan solo no se hubiera casado conmigo, yo seria feliz, podría amar al hombre que se ganara mi corazón, no tendría estos horribles sentimientos hacia él, por que era verdad yo aun siendo una estúpida amaba a mi esposo.

_ ¿A que te refieres padre?- no entendía que hacia Edward aquí, él no se preocupaba por mi, me lo dejo muy en claro, solo me había usado, mas yo aun así sentía algo muy fuerte por el, parece que es verdad que el corazón no entiende de razones

_ El día del accidente de Isabella yo estaba en la recamara de Esme, cuando salimos ella nos vio besándonos, sabia que eso le molestaba mas no llegue a pensar nunca que fuera tan irresponsable como para no fijarse donde caminaba- ¿así que el muy mal nacido me culpaba por lo del accidente?, TODO, y digo TODO había sido su maldita culpa desde el principio, aunque no le puedo quitar responsabilidades a mi madre, tan solo desearía que me hubiera dejado morir como mi verdadera madre, en esta vida he conocido el dolor, la humillación y por sobre todo a no confiar en nadie.

_ No es por meterme en tu relación, pero ¿te has puesto en el lugar de Isabella?- ¿Qué demonios pretendía Edward?

_ ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Carlisle

_ ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona a la que amaras se va de cama en cama con su amante?- ¿con que moral podía decir eso?, ¿no era lo mismo que había hecho yo con el? La única gran diferencia es que él no me amaba, quizás ninguno de los dos me había amado.

_ Eso a ti no te compete, es mi derecho y mi decisión, agradecería que en un futuro no te metas donde no se te llama, cuando seas Jeque lo entenderás- ¿seria posible que Carlisle incitara a su hijo a hacer la misma asquerosidad que hacia el? Pero eso a mi ya no me importaba solo quiera saber de mi hija.

_ ¿Qué paso? - pegunte a nadie en especifico.

_ Isabella, Habib, despertaste ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Carlisle acercándose a mi cama.

_ Estoy bien, ahora dime ¿Qué paso?- no podía ser amable con él no lo sentía correcto.

_ Hablaremos después llamare al medico para que te evalué- dijo saliendo de la habitación. En ese momento se me acerco Edward.

_ Isabella ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Estaba tan preocupado por ti, no sabes lo mucho que lamento lo que sucedió- dijo tratando de tomar mi mano. Mi madre estaba despierta, su respiración no era acompasada.

_ Hablaremos en un minuto, Madre, sé que estas despierta, retírate por favor- le pedí, ella me miro unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza abandonando la habitación.

_ Mi amor, cuanto lo siento quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dije fue ver- lo interrumpí

_ no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme príncipe, lo que le pido es que desaparezca de mi habitación, de mi vida para siempre, maldigo el día en que caí en su juego, pero como usted dijo, ya tuvo lo que quería ahora le diré lo que quiero, quiero que se largue, Guardias- grite, en ese momento entro Carlisle seguido de McCarthy- Por favor les pido que escolten a Su Alteza fuera de mi habitación, debo hablar con mi esposo a solas- rápidamente Carlisle asintió dejando estupefacto a Edward quien salió en compañía de McCarthy.

Cuando estuvimos solos Carlisle llego a mi lado.

_ Habib me tenias sumamente preocupado, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu mente cuando te lanzaste?, ¿no pensaste en nuestra hija?- me cuestiono, era un hecho que el solo me culpaba a mi de lo ocurrido.

_ Lamento el haberlo decepcionado mi señor, pero este tranquilo según se su Heredera esta a salvo- le dije fríamente.

_ Isabella ¿Por qué me hablas así?- me pregunto visiblemente afectado, sabia que era un truco él no me amaba.

_ Mi señor, estoy muy cansada, le pido por favor que me deje descansar.

_ Tú no puedes hablarme así, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti? ¿Qué no sufrí por tu irresponsabilidad? ¿Qué hacías en primer lugar fuera de la habitación a las 4 de la mañana?- me cuestiono.

_ Ya que esta tan interesado en saberlo se lo diré, me sentía mal, triste de que mi esposo abandonara el lecho matrimonial para ir con mi madre, sabia lo que pasaba, siempre me lo dijo, mas una cosa es saberlo y otra es verlo, Salí a los jardines a pasear un poco, esperando a que cuando volviera a las habitaciones usted ya se encontraría ahí, pero cuando llegue al final de la escalera, lo vi a Ud. Mi señor metiéndole mano a mi madre, creo que fue la impresión lo que genero que me desmayara. Nuevamente le informo su heredera esta bien, no tiene por qué mentir mas, no soy tan estúpida como cree, sé que no significo nada para Ud., mas aunque parezca imposible Ud., significa todo para mí, es por eso que me alejare por una temporada, viajare sola y cuando llegue el momento del parto tendré a mi hija en Inglaterra. Puede venir a verla cuando quiera, no le negare su derecho, mas de ahora en adelante yo decidiré sobre mi vida- le dije con la frente en alto.

_ ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿me darás carta blanca para estar con Esme?, tu solo te harás a un lado ¿verdad?, pues déjeme decirle algo jequesa Ud. es mi esposa, donde este yo estarás tu, mi hija nacerá en Dubái como corresponde, servirás en mi lecho todas las noches, tu pusiste las reglas Isabella no yo, ahora acataras las consecuencias- dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza- Si te amo Habib, nunca te he mentido, pero parece ser que tu no crees ninguna de mis palabras, así que lamentablemente hasta que sedas te atendrás a las consecuencias.

Después de esas fatídicas palabras llego el medico que me atendía.

_Buenos días su Majestad, buenos días Alteza, le voy a realizar unos exámenes de rutina a fin de evaluar su estado- dijo mientras se aproximaba a mi lado, me tomo la tensión, me pregunto mi nombre, fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de mi madre, el de mi esposo, la fecha de mi matrimonio, para comprobar que mi memoria no hubiera sido afectada por el golpe- Su estado es excelente Alteza, le daré el alta el día de hoy, ya que cuenta con personal que podrá atenderla en palacio, su Majestad necesito que firme alguna documentación- le pidió a Carlisle.

_ Iré en un momento, déjenos- dijo y el medico salió rápidamente de la habitación.

_ Esta conversación la terminaremos en palacio, déjame decirte que estoy sumamente decepcionado de ti- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, unos momentos después entro mi madre.

_Hija ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto acercándose a mi lado, tomando mi mano. Más yo estaba sumamente molesta.

_ ¿No estas decepcionada tu también? Es lamentable que no muriera en la caída ¿verdad? De esa forma podrías haberte desecho del estorbo- le dije sintiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero mi dolor era mayor, Edward había tenido razón yo nunca seria mejor que nadie

_ Isabella como puedes decir eso, te amo hija, no sabes como me dolió lo que sucedió, sé que fue mi culpa. Todo esto es mi maldita culpa, entiende esto, para mi estas sobre Carlisle siempre lo estarás, si tu necesitas que me aleje de Uds., lo hare, pues para mi no hay nada mas importante que tu, sé que te he hecho daño, y de verdad lo lamento, partiré llegando a palacio- yo no quería que se fuera, finalmente el que ha tenido la culpa de esto es Carlisle, nadie mas que él.

_Madre yo no quiero que te vallas de palacio, ese es tu hogar, y jamás entiende esto jamás te pediría que renunciaras a amor de tu vida por mi, eso seria sumamente egoísta de mi parte, te quiero y siempre lo hare, eres mi madre, quizás no me llevaste en tu vientre pero me quisiste cuando nadie lo habría hecho- le dije inclinándome para abrazarla. Fue ahí cuando fui consiente de mi bebe, se movió, rápidamente puse mis manos en mi vientre, mi madre me miro perpleja yo tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi vientre- ¿Sientes como se mueve?- le pregunte.

_ Oh, Por Ala, se esta moviendo- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- gracias por permitirme compartir este maravilloso momento- me dijo.

_ No hay nadie en este mundo con la que quisiera compartir este momento, te amo mami- le dije

_ Te amo Isabella- dijo mi madre besando mi frente.

Rato después entraron 2 enfermeras para ayudarme a vestir, pero mi madre las hecho de la habitación, diciendo que solo ella podría ayudarme, después de ese pequeño incidente entro Carlisle seguido de los guardaespaldas, me puso en una silla de ruedas la cual condujo hacia los estacionamientos subterráneos del hospital, habían por lo menos 30 guardias armados hasta los dientes, todos rodeando el Hummer en la cual viajaríamos.

El viaje al palacio fue rápido, cuando atravesamos las verjas del palacio llegaron a trote mas guardias posicionándose a ambos lados de la Hummer. Baje del auto seguido de mi escolta, se me coloco en otra silla de ruedas, cuando vi la congregación de guardas entendí que se había dado la noticia de mi embarazo. Cuando entramos al palacio subimos por uno de los ascensores del palacio. Se me traslado a mi habitación donde me acosté, estaba tan cansada que no quería saber de nadie, solo quería dormir, pero eso no estaba en lo planes de mi esposo, apenas me recosté el hablo.

_ Fuera todos- dijo en un tono duro, rápidamente las enfermeras del palacio y las doncellas abandonaron la habitación entre ellas mi madre.

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente Isabella- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama, sus manos estaban hechas puño, mas yo no me dejaría amedrentar.

_Ud. dirá mi señor, ¿Qué desea?- le pregunte, estaba encarándolo, sabia que estaba mal, pero no me doblegaría.

_ ¿Qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza cuando te lanzaste por las escaleras?- ¿Cómo podía pensar que me quería suicidar? ¿Cómo podía pensar que acabaría así con la vida de mi bebe?

_ ¿Realmente piensas eso? ¿Crees que seria capaz de hacerlo? Que poco me conoces Carlisle- le espete molesta tratando de colocarme de pie, no aguantaba un segundo mas sus acusaciones.

_ Es verdad ya no te conozco, no sé que pasa por tu mente, ¿Cómo pudiste poner en peligro de esa forma la vida de helena?- así que mi bebe tenia nombre y a mi ni siquiera se me había consultado.

_ ¿Quién es Helena?- le pregunte, esperaba su respuesta ante lo obvio.

_ Nuestra hija se llamara Helena- me dijo- pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

_ ¿Puedes contestar tu una mía? ¿Me amaste alguna vez? ¿Pensaste en mí más allá del sexo? ¿Lograste pensar en mis sentimientos? ¿Me viste alguna vez como un ser humano y no un envase para tu heredero?- en este momento yo lloraba, estaba exponiendo mi corazón y mi alma a un ser que no me quería.

_ Isabella, ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Sabes que te ame y aun lo hago, eres parte de mi vida, te adoro, beso el suelo en el que caminas, sé que te hice un daño terrible al hacerte mi esposa, debí haberte dado la oportunidad de elegir, mas no lo hice, desde que vi que te convertías en una señorita me obsesione contigo, al punto que no permitiría que nadie pusiera sus manos sobre ti, Si Habib, te amo, mas allá de la lógica, tu me hechizaste, tu cuerpo me llama, lamento si le lastime Habib- dijo tomando mis manos- cuando te vi caer sentí mi mundo romperse en mil pedazos, ¿puedes entender que te amo? ¿Qué debo hacer para que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos?

_ Creo que ambos tenemos culpa de lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca trate de matarme y nunca pondría en riesgo a mi bebe- le dije, ¿cómo no comprenderlo, había nacido y crecido en un mundo donde su infidelidad era comprendida, donde su forma de ser era ley? Lamentablemente nuestra cultura era así y ni yo ni nadie podían cambiar eso.

_ Habib necesito que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos, necesito que esto quede detrás de nosotros, que esto termine- dijo besando mi mano.

_ Carlisle yo si te amo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, me rompe por dentro, sufro cuando sé que nunca llegare a ser lo que fue tu ex esposa o lo que es mi madre para ti, no se quien soy- le dije llorando.

_ Tu eres mi reina, mi vida y mi amor, si Esme es el problema te lo dije en su momento dejare de verla, si quieres nunca mas le dirigiré la palabra- me dijo

_No puedo permitir que hagas eso, ella te ama y tú también lo haces, no te culpo por ello, pero no quiero a las doncellas en palacio- le confesé

_Si eso es lo que quieres así se hará, Guardias- grito, en ese momento McCarthy entro en la habitación.

_ Si su Majestad- dijo mientras hacia una profunda reverencia.

_ Quiero que las doncellas del palacio lo abandonen en el acto, se les acomodara en casas con sus familias, se les pagara un sueldo mensual hasta que sean capaces de mantenerse por si mismas, tiene 3 horas para que todas estén fuera.

_ Si su Majestad- dijo McCarthy realizando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

_ ¿Algo mas Habib?- me dijo

_ Me gustaría que ambos eligiéramos el nombre de nuestra hija- le pedí, sabia que en este momento él estaba cediendo mucho.

_ Eso es negociable Habib, pero hablaremos de eso después debes descansar en este momento, yo me reuniré con algunos petroleros importantes estaré de vuela como a las 10 o 11 de la noche, ahora duerme mi ángel- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, para después salir de mi habitación.

Aun era temprano, eran recién las 16:00, pero me sentía cansada, me deje caer en la inconciencia, mas cuando desperté desee no haberlo hecho, ya que a un lado de mi cama se encontraba la persona a la que realmente detestaba.

_ Dígame Dra. ¿Qué esta haciendo en mi habitación?- sabia lo que quería a Edward y aunque él no me pertenecía, la actitud de ella no me gustaba, había algo extraño en ella que no me dejaba tranquila.

_ Su Alteza, pase para saber como se encontraba- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_ Me encuentro perfectamente puede retirarse- le dije mas ella no se movió.

_ Su Alteza debo hablar con Ud. ¿puedo contar con unos minutos de su persona?

_ Si, dígame ¿Qué sucede?- le dije entre mas rápido terminara con esto mejor.

_ Vera su Alteza yo amo al Príncipe Edward- me dijo de sopetón, eso era una de las cosas que no me esperaba en este momento, ¿Quién era ella para decirme esas cosas? ¿Qué demonios pretendía con su declaración?

_ Y dígame ¿Qué pretende que haga yo?, ¿Qué le de mi bendición?, si es eso pierde el tiempo, no es a mi a quien debe hablarle de esto es a Carlisle- le dije, en este momento la odiaba con toda mi alma.

_ Vera su Alteza yo estoy embarazada del príncipe, cuando Ud. lo dejo con el corazón roto, él se refugio en mis brazos, de esos candorosos encuentros salí embarazada, es por eso que le ruego, por el bien de mi hijo aléjese del príncipe, deje que ambos seamos una familia, yo lo necesito, mi hijo lo necesita, y Ud. se esta entrometiendo entre nosotros.

_ ¿dígame que espera que yo haga?- le espete molesta, estaba herida, Edward iba a ser padre ahora yo no tenia nada que reclamarle.

_ Quítese de en medio, sabe Ud. lo duro que es que cuando te hagan el amor te digan el nombre de otra mujer, duele y mucho, mas aun así yo lo acepto, Ud. será madre, yo también, es por eso que le pido aléjese del príncipe, hágalo por mi hijo- me pidió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella tenia un buen punto, yo iba a ser madre y no permitiría que nada alejara a Carlisle de mi hija, aun cuando esa decisión me rompa el corazón, sacaría a Edward de mi sistema, lo dejaría partir a ser feliz, pero había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto.

_ Señorita Ud. sabe que Carlisle nunca consentirá un matrimonio entre su persona y el príncipe Edward, si él lo desea desheredaría al príncipe por contradecirlo.

_ Lo se, es por eso que hoy partimos del palacio, debemos ser felices juntos, no le robe el padre a mi hijo, se lo suplico su Alteza muestre misericordia- me pidió de rodillas. Eso fue todo, no podía lastimar a un bebe inocente.

_ Tienes mi bendición, puedes partir con el príncipe, pero antes deseo verlo.

_ No su Alteza sé que en cuanto el la vea caerá rendido a sus pies, por favor piense en mi hijo- y eso estaba haciendo, solo podía lograr por el bien de ese bebe que Edward me odiara mas de lo que lo hacia.

_ No hare nada que pueda causarle dolor señorita Ramírez, este tranquila, solo debo cerrar esto de una ves por todas- le dije- ahora si es tan amable le pido que mande a buscar al príncipe- le pedí y ella salió de la habitación esbozando una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos entro Edward, por ala se veía maravilloso, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que no estaba del todo bien.

_ Mi señora, me mando a buscar- dijo acercándose a besar mi mano, pero no se lo permití, debía ser fuerte por mi hija y por su hijo.

_ Si príncipe, necesitaba hablar con Ud.- le dije mostrándome fría.

_ Isabella necesito decirte la verdad, yo- empezó pero lo corte

_Edward ya se la verdad, es por eso que creo que es mejor que nunca mas me dirijas la palabra, tu padre y yo hemos hecho las pases, nos amamos, somos el uno para el otro y lamentablemente para ti, no deseo a tu persona, como podría querer al hijo si tengo al padre, tu padre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tus palabras me hirieron pero me hicieron ver la realidad, no eres mas que un juguete Edward un pequeño juguete con el que me gusta jugar, caíste a mis pies por un momento de placer, eres tan ingenuo- le dije destilando veneno, ahora solo quedaba esperar que me creyera, decirle esas palabras rompieron mi corazón, lo amaba, pero un hijo es primero y yo no dejaría a su hijo sin su padre.

_ Isabella ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué te engañas? Habib sabes que me amas tanto como yo lo hago, por favor démonos una oportunidad- me pidió desesperado, podía ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero no podía flaquear, debía hacerlo por su hijo.

_ Edward entiende esto YO NO TE AMO, nunca lo he hecho, solo quería cobrarme todo el daño que me hiciste cuando tenias a tu novia, todas las humillaciones de las que fui victima de tu parte y por parte de tu madre y lo hice, ahora desaparece de mi vista, eres patético jajaja- le dije quebrándome en el proceso. Edward no dijo nada, se puso de pie y salió de mi habitación, solo esperaba que esta vez fuera para siempre, por su hijo y por mi niña

_ Adiós amor mio- le dije al vacío quebrándome en llanto


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hermosas... si lo se me demore pero tratare de subir el otro mañana a mas tardar el jueves ok?**

**Les cuento mi hija quedo en el colegio despues de un extraordinario examen, si soy una mamá orgullosa y que?**

**Doy las gracias a todas y cada una de uds por los Reviews y comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Zoe gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, gracias por tus constantes palabras de apoyo y por tu magistral Beteo... Te quiero amiga**

**Aclaro: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de , aunque me gustaria que fueran mios, no como personajes si no como personas XD...**

**Bueno peques de mi alma les dejo el nuevo capitulo, les advierto NO ME ODIEN, si soy mala pero es parte de mi encanto XD.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Dejando el pasado atrás.**

**Edward POV**

Salí de la habitación con el alma desgarrada, mi único y gran amor había jugado conmigo, ¿nunca me había amado? ¿Todo había sido un engaño?, me reusaba a creerlo, pero sus palabras me lo confirmaban, todo y cuanto dijo Nelly era verdad, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de pensar que ella se fijaría en mi? ¿Cómo había caído en sus redes? Ya no me quedaba nada solo mi Nelly, mi amiga y confidente, quizás podríamos ser algo mas que eso.

Salí rápidamente de su habitación, no quería permanecer ni un minuto mas a su lado, respirando el mismo aire que ella, solo quería irme, llegue a mi habitación donde estaba mi gran amiga, cuando me vio entrar rápidamente llego a mi lado.

_ Príncipe ¿Qué le sucede?- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía, en ese momento deje de pensar, solo había dolor, necesitaba sacar de mi alma a bella y Nelly seria quien lo hiciera, la bese, con rudeza, era casi un instinto animal, pero ella no era bella, su aroma, su sabor, mi cuerpo me lo decía, pero no era cierto ¿Qué un clavo saca a otro clavo? Pues bella era un clavo en mi corazón, y Nelly lo sacaría. Ella me respondió el beso, de inmediato, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mi, era difícil no saberlo, pero difícilmente tendría mi corazón.

Cuando me separe de sus labios, vi su hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, esta se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero ella no era Isabella, maldita sea nadie seria Isabella.

_ Disculpa Nelly, no debí haberlo hecho.

_ No lo sienta alteza Ud. es mi amigo y si puedo ayudarle a mitigar su dolor que así sea- dijo ella besándome, sentí mis manos recorrer su cuerpo, ella era muy hermosa, olía a rosas y a luz, ella era todo luz, quizás fuera también la luz que iluminara mi patética vida. Rompí el beso para respirar pero una traicionera lágrima corría por mi mejilla, sentía que traicionaba a mi verdadero amor, ella la toco y la seco con su mano.

_ Edward tu no eres feliz aquí, me gustaría que lo fueras y haría cualquier cosa para que lograras la tan ansiada felicidad, pero esta no esta aquí, debes salir de aquí, el palacio no te traerá nada sino un constante recuerdo de lo que quieres y nunca podrás tener.

_ Llévame contigo Nelly, sácame de aquí.

_ ¿A dónde? ¿Vendrías conmigo a Venezuela?- me pregunto esperanzada.

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ Podemos partir hoy mismo si lo deseas, puedes solicitar tu Jet privado e irnos hoy de este infierno, Edward necesito que estés bien, debes estar bien- dijo ella besándome suavemente.

_ Tienes razón, habla con mi asistente, has los arreglos partiremos hoy, necesito salir de aquí, debo irme, salir de todo, ayúdame.

_ Lo hare- dijo ella besando mis labios y saliendo de la habitación.

Quizás ella era la mujer que cambiaria mi vida, quizás podría dejar de amar a Isabella y amar a Nelly, pero a quien quería engañar, nunca olvidaría a Isabella, pero eso no me detendría, podría tratar de ser feliz, si ella era feliz con mi padre, yo podría serlo en los brazos de otra mujer, ahora mi destino y futuro estaba en manos de Nelly, mi Doctora.

En algún momento me dormí, en mi mente solo rondaban las palabras de bella, esta era mi vida y mi pesadilla, debía salir adelante necesitaba purificar mi sistema, mi alma y Nelly lo haría.

Desperté cuando sentí que tocaban mi mejilla, algo en mi despertó y pensé que era bella, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, me percate de la dura realidad, era Nelly.

_ Lamento despertarte pero todo esta listo, podemos partir cuando tu lo desees- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

_ Bien, estoy listo, vamos - le dije mientras me paraba de la cama

_ ¿Ahora? - me pregunto

_ Si, ahora, ¿ya regreso mi padre?

_ Si, según se esta en su habitación con la Jequesa.

_ Bien iré a despedirme, si me disculpas Nelly, avisa a los guardaespaldas que salimos de inmediato.

_ Lo hare, te veo abajo, mi amor.

_ Ahí estaré, cariño- le dije, me era tan difícil tratarla con cariño, no es que no fuera hermosa, pues lo era, pero me era difícil el brindarle mi corazón a otra.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi padre, ahí estaban apostados los guardias, les dije que necesitaba hablar con mi padre de inmediato, uno de ellos le aviso y fui invitado a pasar, cuando entre vi que no había nadie en el salón por lo que pase a sus habitaciones, y ahí vi la prueba de mi error, ahí estaba mi padre acostado junto a Isabella, ella estaba vestida solamente con un camisón rosa que acentuaba sus curvas, sus pechos generosos por el embarazo, eran una invitación a pecar, su piel contrastaba con su cabello castaño, era la viva imagen del pecado uno que yo había probado y nunca mas volvería a tomar.

Mi padre estaba a su lado sin camiseta, la cabeza de Isabella descansaba en el pecho de él, era cierto lo que había dicho, ella había "vuelto" con mi padre y la sonrisa de suficiencia de él lo confirmaba.

_ Edward ¿a que debo el placer de tenerte aquí esta noche? Espero que sea importante ya que nos interrumpiste- dijo mientras miraba pícaramente a Isabella.

_ Lamento la interrupción padre, venia por que debo informarte que partiré esta noche- le dije tratando de sacar de mi mente la cruda imagen que veía en este momento, como su mano subía y bajaba por el brazo de Isabella.

_ ¿Cómo que te marchas? ¿A dónde?- su tono cambio, ahora era duro.

_ Si padre me marcho, realizare un viaje por un tiempo, debo aclarar mis ideas, la muerte de Tanya aun no logro superarla del todo, es por eso que necesito alejarme un poco, espero lo entiendas.

_ Comprendo tu punto, pero aun no me has dicho a donde te vas.

_ Viajo a Venezuela hoy.

_ ¿Venezuela? - me pregunto- Dime hijo ¿tiene algo que ver es viaje con tu doctora?

_ Padre no te mentiré, Nelly es una gran amiga y ella me esta ayudando a sobrellevar la situación.

_ ¿Solo una amiga?- pregunto y vi la cara de Isabella fija en mi

_ Si, es una amiga.

_ Sabes que no consentiré una relación con ella ¿verdad?

_ Lo se, tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué hay de tus estudios?

_ Los retomare a mi regreso

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

_ No lo se, quizás unos meses.

_ En ese caso ve y recuerda regresar- me dijo- Habib no le dirás nada a mi hijo.

_ Suerte Alteza, espero que este viaje le ayude a rencontrarse con Ud. mismo y a sobrellevar la perdida de la Sta. Delani- me dijo Isabella, ¿no podía ser más cínica? ¿Qué no sentía nada? La verdad es que al parecer no.

_ Muchas gracias mi señora, le deseo a Ud. También mucha suerte en los meses venideros y que mi hermana nazca sana y sin complicaciones- le dije fríamente

_ Por eso no te preocupes hijo, mi Habib y mi princesa estarán bien, sabes que cuidare de ambas, son lo que mas amo en este mundo, ¿lo sabes Habib?- le pregunto mi padre a Isabella.

_ Si mi amor, y el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Isabella a la vez que permitía que mi padre la besara, necesitaba salir de ahí AHORA, antes de que me derrumbara completamente.

_ En ese caso me retiro, volveré para el nacimiento de mi hermana- les dije a modo de despedida.

_ Ve tranquilo hijo y suerte

_ Gracias padre, buenas noches mi Señora.

_ Buenas noches Príncipe- dijo Isabella mientras salía de la habitación, dejando atrás todo, mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma.

**Bella POV.**

LA situación me estaba matando, trataba de desconectar mi mente de todo, pero no podía, si Edward iba a estar en el palacio debía olvidarme de él, por su hijo, sé que yo haría todo por la mía, no lastimaría a una nueva vida por mi egoísmo, esa noche cuando llego Carlisle trate de comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no era simple, parte de mi estaba muriendo, pero debía ser fuerte.

_ Habib ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun estas molesta?- me pregunto Carlisle acostándose a mi lado.

_ No mi amor, no estoy molesta solo cansada- le mentí.

_ En ese caso mi amor, descansa no quiero que te estés trasnochando, no deberías haberme esperado despierta, no es bueno para ti- dijo atrayéndome a su lado.

_ Te extrañaba, sabes que no me gusta dormir sin ti- le dije pero eso no era del todo cierto, no quería dormir por que la culpa me carcomía.

_ Yo también te extrañaba Habib, pero el deber apremia, debemos mantener a una nación a flote- bromeo mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

_ sabes quiero estudiar ¿crees que podre hacerlo?- le pregunte, la verdad es que no quería dejar de lado mi sueño de estudiar, quiera ser una profesional además eso me daría menos tiempo para pensar en Edward y en su nueva vida.

_ Debes hacerlo Habib, ¿sabias que en caso de que yo muera tu debes regir Dubái?

_ No estarás hablando enserio, ese no es el puesto de Edward - le pregunte

_ Si, lo es, siempre y cuando él se case y tú le cedas el trono.

_ Y ¿Qué pasara con nuestra hija?

_ Si Edward muere antes de que su primogénito cumpla la mayoría de edad y este casado ella será la regente de Dubái.

_ Bueno eso no pasara nunca, pues tu debes estar a mi lado hasta que seamos abuelitos- le dije, eso me había dado mucho en que pensar, necesitaba asegurar el futuro de mi hija, ahora sabia que no seria una mujer mas en la vida, ella seria parte importante de la nobleza, no seria dejada de lado, nunca gobernaría, pero por lo menos no seria pisoteada.

_ Eso espero Habib, espero vernos rodeados de hijos y nietos, deseo vernos envejecer juntos- dijo a la ves que se acercaba a mi para besarme. Sus besos aun me transportaban a otro mundo, si lo amaba y él era parte importante de mi vida, mas quizás nunca seria mi alma gemela.

_ ¿En que piensas Carlisle?- le pregunte cuando dejo de besarme.

_ En lo mucho que te debo mi amor

_ ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte, no entendía sus palabras.

_ Olvídalo mi amor, ahora tengo otras cosas en mente- me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, la verdad es que mis hormonas estaban ya alborotadas, pero no me sentía bien haciendo el amor con Carlisle

En ese momento llamaron al intercomunicador

_ Diga… esta bien háganlo pasar- dijo Carlisle. No comprendía, le iba a preguntar a Carlisle que sucedía, cuando entro por las puertas Edward. Ahí estaba el luciendo tan majestuoso como siempre.

_ Edward ¿a que debo el placer de tenerte aquí esta noche? Espero que sea importante ya que nos interrumpiste- dijo Carlisle mirándome.

_ Lamento la interrupción padre, venia por que debo informarte que partiré esta noche- dijo ¿partir? ¿A dónde?, no estaba en derecho de interponerme, debía recordarme eso.

_ ¿Cómo que te marchas? ¿A dónde? - el tono de Carlisle había cambio, ahora era duro.

_ Si padre me marcho, realizare un viaje por un tiempo, debo aclarar mis ideas, la muerte de Tanya aun no logro superarla del todo, es por eso que necesito alejarme un poco, espero lo entiendas.

_ Comprendo tu punto, pero aun no me has dicho a donde te vas.

_ Viajo a Venezuela hoy.

_ ¿Venezuela? - le pregunto mi esposo-Dime hijo ¿tiene algo que ver es viaje con tu doctora?

_ Padre no te mentiré, Nelly es una gran amiga y ella me esta ayudando a sobrellevar la situación.

_ ¿Solo una amiga?- dijo Carlisle, no podía apartar mis ojos de Edward, realmente se iba con ella, ¿seria capaz de decirle a Carlisle del embarazo de la Dra.?

_ Si, es una amiga.

_ Sabes que no consentiré una relación con ella ¿verdad?

_ Lo se, tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué hay de tus estudios?

_ Los retomare a mi regreso

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

_ No lo se, quizás unos meses.

_ En ese caso ve y recuerda regresar, Habib no le dirás nada a mi hijo- me dijo Carlisle, pero la verdad no sabia que decirle ¿te amo? ¿No te vallas? ¿Disculpa por mentirte? Todas y cada una de estas palabras rondaban mi cabeza, pero sabia que no podía debía dejarlo ser feliz.

_ Suerte Alteza, espero que este viaje le ayude a rencontrarse con Ud. mismo y a sobrellevar la perdida de la Sta. Delani.

_ Muchas gracias mi señora, le deseo a Ud. También mucha suerte en los meses venideros y que mi hermana nazca sana y sin complicaciones- me dijo con odio en los ojos.

_ Por eso no te preocupes hijo, mi Habib y mi princesa estará bien, sabes que cuidare de ambas, son lo que mas amo en este mundo, ¿lo sabes Habib?

_ Si mi amor, y el sentimiento es mutuo- le dije y era verdad, lo amaba y sabia que el cuidaría de nosotras siempre,

_ En ese caso me retiro, volveré para el nacimiento de mi hermana

_ Ve tranquilo hijo y suerte

_ Gracias padre, buenas noches mi Señora.

_ Buenas noches Príncipe- le dije viendo como salía de la habitación parte de mi alma.

_ Lamento que parta- dijo Carlisle.

_ Yo también- se escapo de mis labios.

_ ¿tu? ¿Por qué? - me pregunto serio mi esposo

_ Porqué a el aun le pesa la perdida de su novia, además sé que tu lo extrañaras- le dije tratando de sonar convincente.

_ Si Habib lo extrañare, es un buen hijo, terco, duro, pero un buen chico que ha pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, mi divorcio, nuestro matrimonio y la muerte de su novia han pesado en el.

_ Tienes razón mi amor, pero no pensemos mas, de verdad necesito dormir- le dije acomodándome en su pecho.

_ Si Habib, vamos a dormir, Buenas noches mi vida- dijo besando mi cabeza- buenas noches hija- dijo tocando con su mano mi vientre- las amo.

_ Buenas noches Amor, también te amamos- le dije- buenas noches Edward- dije en mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente él se había marchado, extrañaba su presencia, pero necesitaba olvidarlo, el haría su familia junto a la Dra. Ramírez y cuando llegara el momento, por el y por su familia apelaría por el, frente a Carlisle para que se pudieran casar. Dicen que cuando amas realmente a alguien antepones su felicidad por sobre la propia y eso haría.

**LLegaremos a 80 Reviews?**

**Besos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo Feliz como les dije mi Bebe quedo en el Colegio que quería y hoy bailo en el jardín vestida de huasita XD se veía hermosa.**

**Ahora lo que les importa realmente la próxima semana son fiestas patrias en mi país (Chile) por lo que no podre subir capitulo. Ahh pero no se asusten Zoe mi beta tendrá en su pode capítulos, los corregirá y los subirá. Todo depende de si termino el 14 y 15 entre hoy y mañana, estaré de vuelta el domingo de la próxima semana. Me nadare un rey león Esta noche es para amar XD**

**Ok bellas lo mismo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, si fueran míos gritaría Viva Chile con los chicos (En mi país es referente al sexo, en especial al clímax) **

**No doy mas jugo y les dejo el capitulo**

**Las que quieran mi Facebook mándenme sus nombres para agregarlas por lo general mis locuras las comparto por ahí.**

**Ahh Laurita sorry nos queda un poco de drama, pero tratare de hacer los próximos más felices **

**Besos**

**Capitulo 13**

**¿Volver a Nacer?**

**Edward POV**

Heme aquí en mi jet privado, alejándome del amor de mi vida, a veces piensas en las injusticias del mundo, en la hambruna que se cierne en algunos países, las crisis económicas, pero la verdad es que cuando tienes el alma destrozada todo eso te vale madre. Porque esa es mi verdad me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Príncipe heredero de la Casa de Dubái y estoy sufriendo por una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, si no que la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa del mundo que por cierto es mi madrastra, quien se acostó conmigo y que espera una hija de mi padre, si la vida es una mierda.

Estaba acurrucado en mi suite del jet, en posición fetal, lamiéndome mis heridas como un perro, por que es verdad soy un perro, deje escapar a la única mujer que ha llegado a mi corazón, y la deje escapar a los brazos de mi padre, digo si no sintiera por mi padre ni un mínimo de afecto, cosa que no es así, lo mataría y me quedaría con la mujer, si es la ley de la selva, la ley del hombre desde el origen de los tiempos, lamentablemente las cosas no eran así, amaba a mi padre, lo quería, finalmente él no era culpable de casarse con una ramera, si eso era ella, la ironía de la vida es que yo con gusto ocuparía su lugar junto a esa ramera. Por lo más sagrado soy patético, si lo soy, ella lo dijo.

_ ¡Basta!- me grite a mi mismo- madura, débil, marica- me grite.

Todo el personal de abordo estaba alejado me mi, cuando entre al jet debieron ver algo en mi cara ya que todos huyeron despavoridos, ¿Tan mal me veía?, o ¿mi rostro reflejaba que quería matar a alguien?, si eso debe ser, y si quiero matar a alguien y su nombre es Isabella Cullen, pero ¿seria capaz de matarla? No, claro que no, matarla a ella significa matarme a mi mismo y llámenme estúpido, pero lo soy solo hasta medio día.

Nelly me había administrado un sedante suave cuando salimos del palacio, la verdad es que el efecto de este, estaba terminando, podía sentir como las imágenes y los pensamientos volvían a mermar mi marcada mente y alma.

_ Edward- dijo una voz.

_ ¿Nelly? Ayúdame no quiero despertar, quiero dormir, no quiero saber de nada mas- le pedí con lagrimas corriendo por mi cara, si definitivamente era una nena.

_ Te daré un sedante, este de ayudara a relajarte, debes estar tranquilo- me dijo mi gran amiga, nunca pensé que podría ser amigo de una mujer, una a la cual he lastimado con mi comportamiento.

_ Has lo que debas, solo saca esto de mi mente- le dije mientras extendía mi brazo hacia ella. Sentí el pinchazo y lentamente me relaje.

Dormí no se cuanto tiempo, pero desperté sintiéndome mareado mi visión era borrosa, sentía un cuerpo menudo junto a mi, cuando me gire vi que era mi Isabella, estaba aquí conmigo, compartiendo todo. Ella me miraba con sus ojos fijos en mí, veía el amor en su mirada.

_ Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte acercándome a ella, necesitaba tocarla y sentirla, estaba aquí. Ella no me contesto, solo se abalanzo sobre mi, besándome haciéndome sentir el amor que me tenia, el cual era reciproco.

Mis manos se movían rápido sobre su cuerpo, no había delicadeza en mi forma de tocarla, necesitaba sentir piel contra piel. Rasgue su vestido, era color rosa, como la primera vez que la vi después de casarse con mi padre, vestía un conjunto de lencería rosa pálido, haciendo que su piel se viera mas tostada, en un acto de locura le arranque todo, ganándome un gemido por parte de ella. Estaba realmente hermosa, su hermosa melena estaba sobre las almohadas, era una diosa, una ninfa. Rápidamente me saque la ropa, esta voló a algún lugar de la suite, mas no me importaba ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando la tuve frente a mi era una visión, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan dispuesta, tan mía.

_ Te hare mía Habib, después de mi no habrá nadie mas- le dije, ella se limito a asentir, de una sola estocada entre en su cuerpo, haciéndola mía, solo mía, fue como si estuviera poseído, sus gemidos se acoplaban con mis envestidas, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella era mía.

_ Vente conmigo Habib, di mi nombre, Te amo- le pedí entre jadeos.

_ EDWARD también te amo- grito, su voz sonó diferente, mas no me importo ella era mía y nada ni nadie me separaría de ella, aun cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a mi propio padre. Salí de ella y me acomode en la cama, la atraje a mi pecho, cubriéndonos a ambos con la sabana, ella describía círculos en mi pecho mientras yo besaba su cabeza, lentamente caí en un profundo sueño, del cual Isabella era la protagonista.

Un sonido de golpe me sobresalto, haciéndome abandonar la paz de mi sueño, la habitación estaba en penumbras, saque con cuidado a Isabella de mi pecho , poniéndome de pie, tome mis bóxer del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta, ahí estaba Paul.

_ Disculpe importunarlo Alteza, pero debo informarle que aterrizaremos en breve- me informo, mirando dentro de la habitación, sabia lo que se veía, la espalda de Isabella, mi instinto sobreprotector salió a flote colocando mi cuerpo frente a él, para que no siguiera viendo al amor de mi vida

_ De acuerdo, gracias, volveremos a nuestros asientos de inmediato- le dije cerrando la puerta, fue ahí cuando me aproxime a la cama, ella estaba de espalda, dándome una buena vista de su espalda desnuda. Me acerque a ella, acostándome a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mi mano, fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta, Isabella estaba sumamente delgada, no se sentía su vientre en el cual cargaba a mi hermana, un sudor frio me estremeció de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien aquí.

Encendí la luz de la mesa de noche dándome cuenta que era un idiota, ella no era Isabella, era Nelly, ¿Qué haría ahora?

_ Nelly- Le llame, pidiendo a lo más sagrado de que esto fuera solo un mal sueño. Ella se removió y se giro, sonriéndome, ¿podía sentirme como una peor mierda? Había hecho el amor con Nelly pensando que era mi Isabella.

_ Hola Amor- dijo ella acurrucándose en mi pecho, esto estaba mal, muy mal y debía hacérselo ver.

_ Nelly cariño, debemos hablar- le dije, ella de inmediato me miro y vi el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué paso Edward? Te arrepientes de lo que paso ¿verdad?, si es eso, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, soy una estúpida, discúlpeme Alteza no volverá a ocurrir- me dijo apartándose de mi lado, tratando de cubrir su desnudez con la sabana, la había lastimado ¿Qué no podía hacer nada bien? Debía hacerlo

_ No, Nelly no es eso- le dije pero me interrumpió

_Es ¿Por qué me decías Isabella todo el tiempo?, a mi no me molesta, sé que ella es la dueña de tu corazón, pero no te preocupes podemos trabajar en eso- me estaba tratando de explicar pero no la deje continuar

_no es eso Nelly, yo te debo una disculpa, no sé que me paso y no quería abusar de tu confianza, perdóname- le pedí

_ No te preocupes Edward podemos seguir adelante, ahora somos tu y yo, tranquilo, si quieres podemos dejarlo solo en amigos- dijo ella con dolor, sabia que le dolía, conocía sus sentimientos, pero debía sacar ese clavo de mi corazón y le daría una oportunidad a Nelly, ¿Quién sabe quizás ella era lo que necesitaba en mi vida?

_ Iremos lentamente, poco a poco podemos irnos conociendo y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tu llegues a ser mi Jequesa- le dije besando su frente- ahora debemos volver a nuestros asientos, aterrizaremos en breve.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, el jet tocaría tierra en breve, Ante nosotros estaba el AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE MAIQUETÍA "SIMÓN BOLÍVAR", donde aterrizamos en una pista privara, al bajarnos del jet Nelly entrelazo nuestras manos y descendimos a la loza donde nos esperaban 4 Hummer blindadas, una para mi equipo de seguridad, asistentes y equipaje, etc. y la otra para Nelly y para mi. Al salir del aeropuerto nos dirigimos al JW Marriott Hotel Caracas, nos hospedaríamos en la Suite Presidencial, mi equipo se alojaría en la Vice presidencial y así sucesivamente, la verdad es que no me importaba, por mi cerraría el vendito hotel para no tener que ver a nadie, pero no podía hacer eso, llamaríamos demasiado la atención, por lo que solamente cerraríamos 6 de las 17 plantas, la verdad es que gastaría mucho en este viaje y no sabia cuando regresaría a Dubái, lo único que sabia es que necesitaba estar lejos.

Llegamos al hotel mi asistente ya había llamado y realizado las reservas por lo que pasamos de inmediato a las habitaciones, todo era abrumador, no por los lujos, estaba acostumbrado a ello, era abrumador lo que había sucedido en las ultimas 72 horas, como mi vida había cambiado tanto.

Caracas nos recibió con un extraordinario clima, no era tan seco como mi Dubái, era mas tropical, la idea era que lograrnos instalarnos y ver desde ahí que haríamos, nunca había estado en Venezuela por lo que me apetecía hacer un poco de turismo, y sabia que mi amiga seria de gran ayuda para eso.

_ ¿Qué te parece mi hermoso país?- dijo ella dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la habitación

_ Nelly es encantador, ahora dime ¿Cuál es el itinerario?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

_ ¿Nunca has viajado solo por viajar?- me pregunto, la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho, como heredero tenia obligaciones y ciertamente disfrutar de la vida no era una de ellas.

_ No- me sentía incomodo, es verdad nunca había sido solo Edward, donde quiera que fuera era reconocido, alabado o incluso atentado por las personas.

_ Entonces te mostrare que tan maravilloso es mi país, terminaras amando a Venezuela como amas a Dubái- dijo ella reposando su cabeza en mi pecho

_ Creo que terminare enamorándome de este país y de su gente- le dije con picardía, realmente me sentía bien con Nelly, con ella podía ser yo mismo

_ Príncipe eso es una oferta indecente- dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

_Vamos Nelly necesito divertirme dime que hacen en tu país.

_ Si quieres podemos recorrer el centro de Caracas y después podríamos trasladarnos a Playa El Agua en la isla de margarita.

_ ¿Sabes que me gustaría?

_ Dímelo

_ Me gustaría por una vez ser Edward Cullen y no el príncipe heredero de Dubái, me gustaría ser yo mismo, valérmelas por mi mismo, te parece una locura ¿verdad?

_ No, para nada, creo que eso te haría muy bien, el ser solo Edward y no el príncipe, tranquilo te ayudare- dijo ella besando mi frente.

**Bella POV **

3 Semanas después.

Mi relación con Carlisle iba mucho mejor, nuestra bebe crecía y crecía, cada vez era mas hermosa, habíamos podido ver su rostro en una ecografía 4D y era hermosa, contaba las semanas para tenerla entre mis brazos, Carlisle no estaba mejor que yo, había mandado a redecorar la que era su oficina ahora era la habitación de su Alteza Helena Marie Cullen, Princesa y heredera de Dubái, si ese era el nombre de mi bebe, habíamos recibido las felicitaciones de muchos mandatarios y reyes, nos habían llegado millones de paquetes con regalos, todos destinados a Su Alteza, Carlisle parecía niño en navidad cada vez que veía algún paquete lo abría presuroso a saber que tendía nuevo su princesa.

Su habitación había sido decorada en un tono rosa pastel, millones de tulles colgaban desde el techo describiendo un amplio abanico hasta las murallas, en el centro de la habitación había una cuna moisés, hecha completamente de plata, con entrelazados de oro y aplicaciones de joyas, su juego de cama era de seda blanca, hecha a mano, no había escatimado en precios en lo que a su hija trataba.

Ella ya contaba con una pequeña tiara la cual tenia alrededor de 60 diamantes rosas, era tan pequeña y tan hermosa, millones de juguetes interactivos. Se habían instalado cámaras de vigilancia con circuito cerrado, detectores de movimiento, incluso ShrirKan y Zoe estaban siendo entrenados para cuidar a Su pequeña Alteza.

_ Habib ¿Cómo te sientes?- esa era la pregunta de todos los días con Carlisle, si no era él era mi madre. Estábamos en una de las terrazas almorzando o en mi caso mi 3 desayuno del día, era increíble aun comiendo como lo estaba haciendo aun estaba muy delgada, si se me miraba de espaldas no podías saber que estaba embarazada.

_ Bien, pero me duelen los pies- le dije, era uno de los contratiempos de mi embarazo, si no me dolían los pies, era mi espalda, la verdad es que adoraba estar embarazada, mi piel estaba mas suave, mis ojos mas brillantes al igual que mi pelo, lo único malo era el ir al baño seguido y el dolor de espalda o de pies.

_ En ese caso descansa amor, Helena deja dormir a tu madre- dijo Carlisle posicionándose frente a mi abultado vientre.

_ como si te fuera a contestar- le dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

_ Vamos Isabella ella es mi hija, será muy brillante y avanzada para su edad, además de la mujer mas hermosa de Dubái y del mundo- dijo orgulloso

_ ¿La mas hermosa?- le dije retándolo.

_ Digamos que si y que su madre y su abuela están empatadas en segundo lugar- dijo poniéndose de pie y besándome.

_ Concuerdo contigo, ¿no te molesta que me recueste un rato?

_ Para nada Habib, tengo que ver unos asuntos de estado, puedes dormir tranquila- dijo su semblante cambio. Sabia que estaban ocurriendo sucesos en Dubái, ya habían muerto 3 miembros de las altas familias de Dubái, según se creía el objetivo de los atentados era acabar con la dinastía Cullen. Tenia miedo y por lo que sabia Carlisle también.

_ ¿has tenido noticias de tu hijo?- le pregunte, sabia que no debía entrometerme pero no lo podía evitar, necesitaba saber de el aunque fuera a través de Carlisle.

_ Según se esta muy bien, me llamo anoche y me comento lo mucho que esta disfrutando de su tiempo libre, al parecer esa Dra. Es más que eso- dijo con un dejo de molestia.

_ Carlisle tu hijo es joven y si esta enamorado de la Dra. Debes darle tu bendición- le dijo, como me había prometido intercedería por la felicidad de Edward.

_ Isabella tu no sabes de lo que estas hablando, él tiene responsabilidades para con su país, no puede simplemente encapricharse con la primera vividora que vea, su esposa debe tener clase y ser respetada por su nación, muchas veces eso no va de la mano con el amor- dijo levantando la voz.

_ ¿Una vividora, poca cosa, una plebeya? ¿Qué solo busca fortuna y una posición social?- le pregunte

_ Exacto, mi hijo es un muy buen partido, un día será Jeque y no puede tener a su lado una mujer como ella, tan baja, simplona y sin una buena familia, si lo permitiera seriamos el hazmerreir de todo los Emiratos- dijo sabia que estaba alterado, pero sus palabras me dolían, ¿estaba describiendo a la Dra. O a mí?

_ ¿Cómo yo? - le pregunte

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- me espeto molesto.

_ Creo que no describiste a la Dra. Ramírez me describiste a mi, soy la hija adoptada de la ramera del Jeque, una vividora, una mujer sin clase, por lo menos la Dra. Tiene un titulo, ¿Cuál tengo yo? El de abrirle las piernas al jeque- le grite molesta poniéndome de pie, pero no llegue muy lejos cuando estaba por dar el 5to paso una mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo.

_ ¿hasta cuando debo seguir escuchando tus estupideces Isabella?, ¿Por qué insistes en defender a esa mujer? ¿Cuáles son tus reales intereses en mi hijo y en su vida?- me grito mientras me zarandeaba.

_ ¿de que mierda estas hablando?- le espete tirando de mi brazo para liberarlo.

_ De que siempre estas defendiéndolo, "Edward es grande Carlisle, él sabe lo que hace, él no te defraudara, es su vida Carlisle", pues déjame decirte la verdad Isabella, él puede ser un adulto, puede llevar la vida que el escoja, mas si lo hace pierde todo, me escuchas todo- dijo el con ira.

_ ¿dejarías en la calle a tu propio hijo, solo por no seguir lo que le ordenas?

_ Sin dudarlo, las leyes de mi país son antiguas y claras, él se debe a su nación.

_ ¿Qué pasa con tu hija? ¿Si ella no cumple con tus órdenes también la dejaras en la calle? ¿O la castigaras como lo haces con tu ex esposa, dejándola vivir sin los lujos a los que la acostumbraste, solo porque encontraste un culo nuevo al que follar? - le pregunte con mucha rabia

_ ¿Cuándo mierda salió Elizabeth al baile?

_ Salió cuando me diste a entender que si no te obedecían los desterrarías, crees que no sé que tu hijo esta manteniendo a su propia madre, que ella es repudiada por el pueblo de Dubái, ahora se lo que me espera de este matrimonio, seré tu juguete, me amaras no lo dudo, pero cuando encuentres a otra adolescente que te de lo que yo no me cambiaras de buenas a primeras, como lo hiciste con Edward y su madre.

_ Isabella cállate no sabes de lo que estas hablando- me dijo

_ Oh Carlisle si lo se, créeme- le dije molesta.

_ No soporto tus niñerías ni un día mas-me grito molesto.

_ Ah si y dime querido esposo ¿Qué harás al respecto?- le dije molestándolo, y lo empuje fuertemente- sabes que no harás nada, nunca haces nada, así eres tu Carlisle siempre vas por la vía fácil, siempre tienes lo que deseas, nunca pides verdad, es por eso que no eres capaz de actuar- le dije

_Cállate- dijo mientras me soltaba una bofetada, caí sobre mi vientre, sobre helena, y de repente sentí un fuerte dolor entre mis piernas como si me desgarrara por dentro

_ Ah, duele- grite- mi bebe, Carlisle mi bebe- le gritaba

_ Por Alá ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo Carlisle tratando de tomarme en brazos, me llevo hacia la cama donde me recostó, pero el dolor era insoportable.

_ Traigan al medico del palacio- gritaba Carlisle al teléfono, yo solo podía concentrarme en que algo no estaba bien, no sabia que era, pero algo no estaba bien.

Caí en la penumbra, en una oscuridad total, pero de repente eso cambio, estaba en un lugar cálido, no había dolor, todo era tranquilo, había una persona ahí, una mujer, estaba vestida de blanco, era hermosa, me parecía levemente familiar, no sabia de donde la había visto, pero creía conocerla

_ Hola Isabella te he estado esperando.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte, ella me sonreía

_ Se tu nombre porque soy parte de ti- dijo mientras me tendía la mano para sentarme en una banca la cual no había visto, tome asiento junto a ella, ella irradiaba calidez.

_ ¿Cómo parte de mí?

_ Soy tu madre, me llamo Renne- dijo tomando mi mano.

_ ¿Mi madre? ¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

_ No se como decírtelo, pero yo estoy muerta hija, me asesinaron después de que te entregue a Esme.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir de eso? ¿Yo también? ¿Qué hay de mi hija?

_ No, Isabella tu no estas muerta, pero ella si- dijo mostrando sus brazos, en ellos cargaba a un bebe, un hermoso bebe, su cabello era rubio, pero era muy pequeña, ¿muy pequeña? Lleve las manos a mi vientre donde estaba mi hija, pero no había nada.

_ ¿Quién es el?- le pregunte temiendo lo peor

_ Es una ella, su nombre es Helena Marie Cullen- dijo meciendo a la bebe

_ ¿Helena? No puede ser, estas mintiendo ¿dime que estas mintiendo?- le suplique

_ Que mas quisiera yo hija mía, pero no es así, ella es tu hija, no lo logro- dijo- ¿quieres cargarla?- me pregunto

_ ¿Puedo?- le pregunte estirando mis manos hacia ella, la tome y me sentí a gusto, su cuerpo era tibio, vi como movía sus manitos era una hermosa niña y ahora por mi culpa nunca llegaría a vivir.

_ Eso no es cierto, no es tu culpa- dijo Renne

_ ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?

_ Yo estoy en un plano mas allá de lo físico, estoy aquí para que logres despedirte de tu hija, ella no quería partir sin hacerlo- dijo apuntando a mi bebe, quien ante mis ojos había crecido un poco mas, aparentaba un bebe de casi un año. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran de un azul intenso, su cabello caía levemente hasta casi tocar sus hombros, me miro y pude sentir un intenso amor.

_ Lo siento hija, lamento no poder hacer nada por ti, lamento ser débil, lamento el daño que te he causado, todo es mi culpa.

_ Mami do te amo- dijo Helena, mi pequeña.

_ Isabella es tiempo de marcharnos- dijo Renne colocándose de pie.

_ Estoy lista vamos- le dije

_ No Isabella, nosotras debemos partir, pero tu debes quedarte- dijo rene sacando de mis brazos a Helena.

_ No, madre te lo suplico déjame partir contigo, déjame ir con mi hija, no me queda nada que hacer aquí, no tengo a nadie.

_ Te equivocas, tu esposo te ama mas de lo que tu crees, Esme ha sido una madre maravillosa para ti, te protegió de los que nos buscaban, ella te salvo y Edward es bueno, dale una oportunidad, el futuro esta escrito y ya no va a cambiar, ten fe.

_ ¿Por qué nos seguían? ¿Quién te mato?

_ Eso lo sabrás después, solo puedo decirte que tu padre vive, búscalo en Inglaterra, busca a Charlie Swan, él es tu padre, ahora debemos partir.

_ ¿Puedo despedirme de mi hija?

_ Por su puesto.

_ Adiós Helena, lamento todo, lamento no poder estar a tu lado.

_ Chau mami, beshos a Eddy.

_ ¿A quien? - le pregunte confundida

_ Chau- dijo Helena desde los brazos

_ Este no es un adiós Isabella es un hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver.

_ Hasta pronto Madre, Nos veremos luego hija te amo.

En ese momento se perdieron en un halo de luz, y como si hubiese regresado de nuevo a la tierra empecé a sentir ruidos y personas hablando.

_ No hay nada que hacer, hay desprendimiento de placenta, la bebe esta muerta, si no paramos la hemorragia la perderemos, debemos salvar a la Jequesa.

_ Salven a mi esposa, o yo mismo los matare con mis manos, Isabella, mi vida, resiste, resiste, esto es culpa mía- era la voz de Carlisle.

_ Muévanse, o juro que los matare, si algo le pasa a mi esposa todos Uds. Morirán, McCarthy trae a tus mejores hombres, nadie abandona esta sala si mi esposa muere.

_ Su Majestad debemos operar a la Jequesa, debemos llevarla a Pabellón, no pueden ingresar ahí.

_ Parece que no has comprendido, no dejare sola a mi esposa, mi jefe de seguridad entrara conmigo, mis hombres pueden esperar afuera.

_ Si su Majestad, vamos

Nuevamente deje de sentir, solo esperaba que Renne tuviera razón y volvería a ver a mi hija.

**Llegaremos a 90 o 100?**

**Las adoro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola niñas lindas, sé que les dije que no actualizaría aun pero no quería dejarlas con las ganitas, espero no les moleste.**

**Mi beta Zoe esta de vacaciones así que decidí subirlo yo, espero no les moleste, cualquier error ortográfico o incongruencia en los relatos me dicen y lo beteamos entre nosotras ¿ok?**

**Ya guapas les dejo el cap, es cortito pero intenso, si ya se Laurita NO MAS DRAMA, pero que es la vida sin drama, ah si mi marido lo adora, Besos mi niña linda. ****Nadira Evans Albarn creo que te agregue al face pero me salen 5 con el mismo Nick si me equivoque mándame tu correo y lo hacemos ¿ok? Lo mismo para el resto de mis niñas las que quieran que las agregue al face mi avisan, por lo general doy adelantos por ahí, pregúntenle a mi beta XD.**

**Ya aquí esta el capitulo, como les dije es cortito, pero no por eso menos bueno, nos vemos el sábado las quiero… ahora me voy a las Fondas XD**

**Capitulo 14 Señales del destino**

**Edward POV**

Los días con Nelly estaban siendo maravillosos, poco a poco dejaba mi pasado atrás, al demonio a quien engañaba, todas las noches pensaba en Isabella, sentir el cuerpo de Nelly junto a mi ayudaba a mi mente, la engañaba cada vez que mi instinto me llamaba decía su nombre en voz alta pero mi alma y mi mente decían Isabella.

Había vuelto a tener sexo con Nelly, digo no soy de hierro y ella me tentaba, la consideraba mi amiga, pero sabia que para ella era algo mas, lo supe siempre desde que comencé a conocerla, al principio nuestra relación era de amistad, ella sabia lo que sentía por Isabella, me dijo que debía alejarme y tenia razón, ella nunca seria mía, por mas que lo deseara eso no sucedería. Ahora era mi amante, sabia que ese no era su lugar deseaba arrancarme del pecho este estúpido corazón y dejar de lado a Isabella, deseaba poder darle todo mi ser a Nelly, pero no podía, mas no dejaría de intentarlo. Una caricia en mi vientre me saco de mis pensamientos.

_ Amor, estas despierto.

_ Si Nelly, lo lamento te desperté.

_ No mi amor, hoy partiremos a la isla margarita, hoy serás solo Edward no el príncipe de Dubai ¿ok?

_ Esta bien llamaré a mi asistente para que haga los arreglos necesarios.

_ No te preocupes yo la llamaré, ve a darte una ducha saldremos en breve- me dijo acercándose a besar mis labios, le correspondí el beso, mas este no duro mucho- apresúrate estamos contra reloj- dijo saliendo de la cama y tomando mi teléfono.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me saque mis bóxer, si pensaba que Dubai era caluroso, Venezuela estaba casi en igualdad de condición, la verdad es que la humedad del aire me tenía un poco congestionado. Nelly me había prescrito avamys para la congestión nasal, por lo que estaba relativamente bien.

Entre a la ducha, tome el shampoo y comencé a masajear mi cabello, cerré los ojos e imagine que era Isabella, sus manos me recorrían, era tan surrealista, pase las manos por mi pecho, llegue a mi vientre sintiendo las manos de mi amor, podía verla morderse el labio reprimiendo un jadeo, en ese momento sentí otras manos, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Nelly tocándome, yo solo pensaba en Isabella por lo que se lo permití, se puso de rodillas frente a mi y acerco su boca a mi miembro, en un solo movimiento lo adentro en su boca, cerré los ojos e imagine que era Isabella quien me bebía. Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y precisos, su mano derecha acariciaba mis testículos y su mano izquierda estaba en mi trasero, apretándolo en cada estocada.

La pasión hacia mella en mis pensamientos, solo me podía concentrar en la sensación de su boca en mi, necesitaba tenerla, hacerla mía, ya no distinguía entre la realidad y la fantasía, porque para mi era eso, mi fantasía donde Isabella era mía.

La tome por los brazos y la aprisioné en un beso, en el cual podía sentir mi esencia en ella, gemí en respuesta.

La tome entre mis brazos y la acomode sobre mis caderas, logrando que enredara sus piernas sobre mi, la apoye en la pared de azulejos y entre en ella de una vez, estaba frenético solo podía sentir, era lo único que podía hacer, el sentir, evadiendo la realidad, el pasado y el futuro que me atormentaban, en mi mente solo estaba Isabella.

_ Habib, estas tan caliente- gemí mientras aumentaba mis embates, podía sentir como gemía, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en este danza tan antigua como la historia misma.

_ Edward te amo, mi vida, mas dame mas- decía Isabella, yo le daría el mundo si ella me lo pedía, así que cumplí con su petición, hice mas rápidas mis embestidas, estaba cerca, podía percibir la tensión en mis testículos, estaba tan cerca y Habib también, podía sentir sus paredes aprisionarme.

_ Vente conmigo- le dije en el oído y así lo hizo, liberándose a la vez que vertía mi simiente en ella.

Sentía mis piernas como gelatina, sabia que debía bajarla, pero me agradaba sentir el calor de su ser rodeándome, me permitía seguir soñando.

_ Te Amo Habib- le dije besando su hombro.

_ Yo también Te Amo- dijo Isabella. (Recomendación de tema wake me up when Septembers ends)

Con cuidado la baje, dándome cuenta una vez más que era Nelly y no Isabella la que estaba junto a mí, cada vez que sucedía sentía como defraudaba al amor de mi vida, como me engañaba a mi mismo.

_ Eso ha estado maravilloso mi amor- dijo Nelly apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la estreche en mis brazos ella no tenia la culpa de que estuviera tan jodido por dentro, ella era una de las personas mas maravillosas que había conocido, y yo en cambio era una mierda, estaba roto por dentro, y ya nada tenia sentido.

Nos trasladamos a Isla Margarita, donde pasamos una hermosa semana, poco a poco me di cuenta que era fácil enamorarse de Nelly, quizás no la amaba, pero ella ahora era parte importante de mi vida. Disfrutamos de la comida típica, desde bebidas comimos patacones y empanadas, tomamos chicha de arroz, una bebida hecha con arroz, esencia de vainilla, leche condensada, esencia de almendras, que vale decir era deliciosa y una buena sangría

Luego nos trasladamos a la cordillera andina, específicamente en Mérida, donde después de mucho insistir nos subimos al teleférico mas grande del mundo, comimos Arepa y una reina pepiada, la comida típica de Venezuela me haría subir unos kilos, pero entre la caminata y las sesiones maratónicas de sexo, podría mantenerme a ralla con el peso.

Una noche en una de las cabañas que habíamos arrendado en la cordillera andina recibí una llamada a mi móvil, era mi padre, mas no quise contestarle, no quería que me hablaran de su muy maravilloso mundo de enamorados, ya tenia demasiado con esa mierda. Nelly tomo la llamada.

_ Buenas noches su Majestad, no el esta dormido, ¿es muy importante?, realmente si no lo es, prefiero no despertarlo, ha estado muy cansado, Si su Majestad disculpe, no volveré a entrometerme- dijo ella con ira en la voz, me tendió el teléfono y la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar, así que fui directo.

_ Padre ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan importante para que me molestes?- la verdad es que estaba de un pésimo humor, su llamado había arruinado mi retiro.

_ Edward ¿podrías dejar de ser un idiota y escucharme?- me pidió con su voz cargada de autoridad.

_ Bien te escucho ¿Qué mierda me quieres decir?

_ Cuidado con como te diriges a mi, te recuerdo que soy tu padre y tu Rey, pero ya que estas tan apurado te lo diré, Su alteza Isabella ha sufrido un grave accidente, Helena ha muerto- dijo mi padre perdiendo su tono, dejándome con una horrible sensación, Isabella estaba grave, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Debería volver?

_ Lo siento padre ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo esta la Jequesa?

_ Fue un terrible accidente, yo no quería que le pasara nada, pero me saco de mis cacillas, todo por defenderte a ti y a esa mujerzuela que tienes a tu lado, me saco de quicio y la golpee, ella callo sobre su vientre, Helena llego muerta a la clínica, no pudieron salvarla, todo es mi culpa Edward- dijo mi padre ¿llorando? Pero el merecía este dolor, el había golpeado a Isabella, ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su mente cuando la golpeo? ¿Por qué Isabella me había defendido? No correspondía. Debía saber de ella, debía hablar con ella, debía verla.

_ Volveré de inmediato- le dije.

_ No es necesario, no deseo que la perturben y sé que tu regreso con tu "amiga" lo hará, ella es tan buena, solo quiere tu bienestar- dijo el.

_ Padre, volveré, pues es mi lugar a tu lado.

_ No Edward te lo prohíbo, todo lo ocurrido tiene relación con tu "amiga" si regresas a palacio no la quiero aquí- me dijo volviendo a su tono de voz habitual

_ En ese caso su Majestad, no me espere, pues si Nelly no es recibida en palacio yo tampoco.

_ ¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu lugar por una muerta de hambre?- dijo haciéndome enfadar, Nelly no era lo que el creía y no permitiría que le faltara el respeto.

_ Nos vemos mi Señor- No te atrevas a colgar el- muy tarde.

_ ¿Edward que sucede?- pregunto Nelly

_ Al parecer Isabella ha tenido un accidente y perdió a Helena- le dije carente de emociones, el amor de mi vida había perdido a mi hermana. Esto era tan bizarro.

_ Oh, lo lamento, se lo mucho que los entusiasmaba la llegada de un Bebe a palacio, realmente lo lamento, tu padre fue un poco duro conmigo- me dijo bajando sus ojos.

_ Lamento el comportamiento de mi padre, debes entender que para él ha sido una experiencia muy dura- le dije quitándole importancia a las palabras de mi padre.

_ Si tienes razón, pero sé que para el nunca estaré a tu altura, lo entiendo- dijo ella.

_ El que no esta a tu altura soy yo, eres una mujer extraordinaria Nelly, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

_ Edward debo decirte algo, pero temo que te moleste- dijo ella con pena en sus ojos.

_ Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

_ Sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero estoy embarazada, tengo casi 3 semanas- dijo ella dejándome en shock.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?- iba a ser padre, ¿Yo padre?, siempre me imagine que si tuviera un hijo seria con Isabella, nuestro pequeño pedazo de ambos, pero las cosas eran diferentes, ahora seria padre de un hijo de Nelly, quizás en nuestra relación no existían sentimientos tan profundos como con Isabella, pero nunca desconocería a un hijo ni mi responsabilidad.

_ Sabia que te molestaría, lo lamento, sé que es inoportuno, pero no te pediré nada, yo lo criare, no te preocupes.

_ No, Nelly no es eso, solo me sorprendió la noticia, eso es todo, me has hecho inmensamente feliz- le dije rodeándola con mis brazos, ahora tenia una nueva razón para vivir y enterrar el pasado, haría a Nelly mi esposa, mi hijo no seria apuntado con el dedo, el un día seria heredero de Dubai, si era muy joven, apenas tenia 20 años, pero creo que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

_ ¿Eres feliz amor?

_ Muy feliz Nelly- si lo era, quizás ella no era el amor de mi vida, pero aprendería a quererla, más aun con mi hijo en su vientre

**Bella POV**

_ No hay nada que hacer, hay desprendimiento de placenta, la bebe esta muerta, si no paramos la hemorragia la perderemos, debemos salvar a la Jequesa.

_ Salven a mi esposa, o yo mismo los matare con mis manos, Isabella, mi vida, resiste, resiste, esto es culpa mía- era la voz de Carlisle.

_ Muévanse, o juro que los matare, si algo le pasa a mi esposa todos Uds. Morirán, McCarthy trae a tus mejores hombres, nadie abandona esta sala si mi esposa muere.

_ Su Majestad debemos operar a la Jequesa, debemos llevarla a Pabellón, no pueden ingresar ahí.

_ Parece que no has comprendido, no dejare sola a mi esposa, mi jefe de seguridad entrara conmigo, mis hombres pueden esperar afuera.

_ Si su Majestad, vamos

Nuevamente deje de sentir, solo esperaba que Renne tuviera razón y volvería a ver a mi hija.

Desperté después de lo que a mi me parecieron días, me dolía mucho el vientre, sabia la razón de ese dolor, mi hija había sido "sacada" de mi, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libres por mi rostro, quería dejar de sentir, dejar de vivir, vivir sin mi hija seria un martirio, mi pedacito de cielo ya no estaba en mi, estaba muerta en vida.

Abrí los ojos, la luz era blanca enceguecedora, mas cuando mire a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, estaba de vuelta en palacio, donde todo comenzó.

_ Habib, mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el causante de todo esto, mas no le respondí, el me había arrebatado a mi bebe.

_ Isabella no sabes como lo siento, lamento todo lo que sucedió, haría cualquier cosa para cambiar lo que paso, dime que quieres y lo tendrás

_ Ah si, ¿quiero a mi hija de vuelta?, ¿puedes con eso? Mataste a mi bebe, tu animal, idiota, te odio, maldigo el día en que me case contigo, te desprecio me das asco, eres lo peor del mundo, ninguna de tus palabras de amor o cariño traerán de vuelta a mi hija, quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero verte, divórciate de mi, no te quiero a mi lado, asesino-le dije con rabia, lo peor de todo es que aun lo amaba, pero el recuerdo de mi bebe era mas duro.

_ Lamento lo que paso Habib, lamento haberte causado tanto daño, si pudiera dar la vida a cambio de la de Helena lo haría, créeme cuando te digo que no puedes odiarme mas de lo que yo lo hago, mas no te preocupes, no te importunaré con mi presencia, me marcho, viajo hoy y volveré en unas semanas, pero ten por seguro que estarás en mi mente todos y cada uno de los segundos que este fuera- dijo tomando mi mano entre las de él, saque mi mano, no soportaba su contacto.

_ Espero no volver a verte nunca mas en mi puta vida- le dije, el solo se me quedo viendo, se puso de pie y abandono la habitación.

Llore por mi bebe muerta, llore por ser tan débil, llore por que el destino me tenia de juguete, jugaba con mi felicidad, no era nadie, no valía nada, solo era una marioneta, solo esperaba poder morir luego.

**Reviews? Llegaremos a 100?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola espero que estén bien, aquí esta el nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten, he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido actualizar antes, el próximo capi lo tratare de subir este fin de semana**

**Igual que otras veces: Nada de esto es mío, los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes en mi retorcida mente XD.**

**Agradezco a Zoe hallow por su Beteo **

**Espero que disfruten el capi**

**Capitulo 15 **

**¿Qué mas falta?**

**Bella POV**

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, las horas a los días, los días a las semanas y aun así no podía calmar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón. No había asistido al funeral de Helena, sabia que asistir era aceptar su partida, mas yo no estaba lista para eso, no podía despedirme, no podía decirle adiós, este se realizo en el palacio y sus restos mortales fueron llevados a la cripta familiar, se había decretado una semana de duelo nacional, en memoria de Helena.

Carlisle había regresado de su viaje, pero no quería verlo, no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que el, el dolor era demasiado, morir era la salida, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Helena, que saludara a Eddy, ¿Quién era Eddy? ¿Seria acaso Edward? ¿Cómo siendo una bebe tenia tan infinita sabiduría?

Una vez en un libro de Platón se hablo de la inmortalidad del alma, según Platón nosotros en un inicio éramos un ser redondeado con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y dos rostros que miraban hacia diferentes lados, coexistían en perfecta armonía, eran uno, pero eran dos, Zeus viendo la perfección de esta criatura sintió celos, envidia de la facilidad de sus vidas, y poniendo en peligro a los Dioses ya que según su percepción eran perfectos para combatirlos y es por eso que decidió separarlos, pidió a Hefestos un poderoso rayo y corrompido por su envidia lo envió a esta criatura, separándola en dos, la marca de esto esta mostrada en la columna vertebral, una vez que estuvieron separados los envió a diferentes lugares de la tierra, obligándolos a vagar en este mundo mortal, buscándose, eran dos almas solas, la mitad de un hombre. Cada uno de nosotros, dice Platón, no es más que una mitad de ser humano, que ha sido separada de su todo como se divide una hoja en dos. (Platón, en su obra "El Banquete")

Así me sentía, me faltaba mi alma gemela, no sabia quien era, pero estaba ahí afuera buscándome. Las ultimas semanas las había pasado en cama, no comía, solo lloraba y dormía, mi madre me había tenido que obligar a comer, solo ella había logrado lo que muchos intentaron, yo solo quería estar con Helena, morir rápido de esa forma mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía. Para mi vivir ya era una odisea, cuando despertaba me enfurecía, ¿Por qué no podía solo morir? Cuantas veces no tome el arma de Emmett cuando la dejaba en la habitación dispuesta a pegarme un tiro y acabar con esto de una buena vez, deseaba morir, pero sabia que si lo hacia de mi propia mano nunca llegaría a estar con mi hija. Sentí en ese momento que alguien se sentaban a mi lado.

_ Habib ¿estas despierta?- era la voz de Carlisle,

_ ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunte

_ No soporto verte así, no quiero que sigas sufriendo, dime que necesitas y te lo daré.

_ Dame a mi hija- lo increpe colocándome de pie rápidamente.

_ Sabes que si estuviera en mis manos lo haría. Pero ayúdame no soporto verte así

_ En ese caso, me gustaría que murieras, si tu muerte seria mejor que la de mi hija, pide a todos los dioses que me devuelvan a mi hija por tu vida- le dije, sabia que estaba perdiendo la razón, pero prefería verlo muerto a él y no a mi bebe.

_ ¿Eso quieres Habib?

_ Si, eso quiero- le dije, la verdad es que no sabia a donde llegaría esta conversación, solo quería que desapareciera de mi vista.

_Lo tendrás, McCarthy- grito Carlisle, en meno de un segundo entro mi guardaespaldas, se dirigió a mi esposo.

_ Dígame Majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia

_ Dame tu arma y sal- dijo con voz fría

_ Pero su majestad, no puedo entregársela- le contesto McCarthy

_dámela ahora es una orden- le ordeno Carlisle

_si su majestad- dijo McCarthy entregándole su beretta 92fs 9mm de 18 tiros, y saliendo de la habitación.

_ ¿para que quieres un arma Carlisle?

_ Para cumplir con tu deseo, te dije no hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti y no miento- dijo colocándose el arma en su sien, y quitando el seguro del arma- te amo Isabella, perdóname por no traer de vuelta a nuestra bebe, pero ahora no tendrás que verme nunca mas- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, corrí a su lado y quite el arma de su cabeza justo en el momento en el que se accionaba el disparador, se escucho el disparo, él no me vio venir, por lo que abrió los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me cuestiono mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, ¿tanto me amaba que estaba dispuesto a quitarse la vida? ¿Cómo yo no era capaz de entender que el también perdió a su hija por un arrebato de ambos? Yo lo veía y ahora lo perdonaba.

_ porque no puedo verte morir, te amo Carlisle, pero extraño tanto a nuestra hija- le dije arrojándome a sus brazos, sentía como temblaba su pecho, el lloraba, el también sufría la partida de Helena.

_ Isabella, te amo, tanto que duele, no soporto ver como te consumes día a día, yo moriría por ti, moriría por verte sonreír, no quiero perderte a ti también- dijo sollozando.

_ te amo Carlisle- le dije fundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, él me levanto y me llevo a la cama, esa cama que había estado fría sin su presencia.

Me acostó y se recostó a mi lado, yo busque rápidamente sus brazos, cuando apoye mi cabeza en su pecho me sentí por primera vez en este tiempo protegida.

_ Te amo Isabella, más allá de la lógica.

_ Te amo Carlisle- le dije cerrando mis ojos y por primera vez en semanas mi mente y alma estaba tranquilas.

-0-

Había pasado casi 3 meses desde esa noche, la verdad es que entre ambos aprendimos a llevar nuestro dolor, Carlisle había sufrido mucho, después de un tiempo me entere que él había dormido todo ese tiempo en la habitación de Helena, no salía de ahí, pero yo estaba tan sumida en mi propio dolor que no quería saber de nada. También supe que cuando "sacaron" a Helena de mi él la había arrullado por horas, llorando su partida, prometiéndole que nunca la olvidaría y que siempre seria su princesa.

Otra de las cosas que supe es que casi mata a golpes a uno de los médicos cuando trato de quitarle de las manos el cuerpo de mi bebe, también cuando llegaron a palacio los restos mortales de Helena él la había trasladado a su cuarto, donde no dejaba que nadie entrara, supe que le cantaba y mecía en su cunita. Solo mi madre pudo colocar a Helena en su féretro, ya que él no la soltaba, además que había asistido al funeral de Helena con tranquilizantes, había apostado guardias en la cripta familiar. Había perdido el juicio.

Yo no estaba mejor, evitaba acercarme a la habitación de helena y a la de Edward, los recuerdos eran muy vividos, no podía evitar sentir envidia cuando pienso en que el será padre, cuanto tendrá ya ella, 2 o 3 meses, quizás mas, ella cuando salió de palacio ya estaba embarazada, por lo que quizás su embarazo se estaba notando, Edward debe estar realmente feliz, solo esperaba que el pudiera salir adelante.

Durante mi encierro autoimpuesto había tenido la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a la veterinaria de palacio, la Dra. McCarthy, aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez.

**Flash Back.**

Había mandado a llamar a la Dra. Ya que Zoe estaba decaída y no estaba comiendo, ella era una hermosa hembra, ya casi adulta, a sus casi 8 meses era impresionante, cuando la veías a simple vista impactaba, pero aun era una tierna bebe.

_ Buenas tardes su alteza, se me informo que me buscaba- dijo una rubia despampanante.

_ ¿Quién es Ud.? - le pregunte

_ Disculpe su alteza no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Rosalie McCarthy, la veterinaria de palacio.

_ ¿Ud. Es la esposa de Emmett?

_ Si su majestad.

_ Ah, en ese caso no me diga así, dígame bella, tengo mucha confianza con su esposo, lo considero mi amigo- y eso era verdad, él había estado muy preocupado por mi salud, es mas sé que durante un tiempo durmió en la antesala de mi habitación por temor a que me quitara la vida.

_ No puedo hacerlo su alteza.

_ Por favor, nunca he tenido una amiga, solo tengo un amigo a la fuerza que es Emmett.

_ En ese caso yo seré su amiga Bella, dime Rose- dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

_ Rose, encantada, amiga te llamaba por que me preocupa el estado de Zoe. No se esta alimentando, según me menciono el domador.

_ Ese Black es un exagerado, Bella, lo que sucede con Zoe es que esta un poco triste, eso es todo, cuando los "dueños" están tristes o como es en su caso deprimidos ellos al igual que los gatos corrientes reflejan los estados de animo, eso es todo. Así que tranquila Bella ella estará bien.

_ ¿Cuándo podrá tener hijos?

_ Eso es relativo, las hembras pueden preñarse desde los 3 años, así que aun es una niña- dijo Rosalie sonriente.

_ Eso me deja mas tranquila- le dije perdiéndome en mi mente, no había día en que no pensara en mi hija, como seria, ella ya habría nacido, ella estaría en estos momentos en mis brazos

_Su alteza- ella estaría aquí, la estaría acunando, todo Dubái se rendiría a sus pies- Bella - me llamo Rose

_ Disculpa estaba distraída- me excuse.

_ Lamento realmente lo que le ha sucedido, nada remplazara a un hijo, no existe peor dolor que el que estas sintiendo- dijo ella tomando mi mano.

_ Es duro, pero debo superarlo, a Helena no le gustaría verme así- le dije, era verdad, donde estuviera mi bebe no le gustaría verme caer.

_ Es cierto, ahora ¿Qué le parece si la acompaño a ver a Zoe?- me dijo, la verdad es que quería distraerme un poco. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a los jardines del palacio, la verdad es que no había salido mucho de la habitación, sabia que volver a mi vida de antes era imposible, pero creí en su momento que tratar de rehacer mi vida era terminar por aceptar la partida de Helena.

Ahí estaba mi pequeña, aunque de pequeña no tenia nada, ya pesaba sobre los 80 kilos, jugando con su entrenador y a ShrirKan; cuando me vio vino rápidamente a mi lado, aun no me acostumbraba a su tamaño, era enorme, más igualmente hermosa.

_ ¿Cómo estas pequeña?- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza, ella ronroneaba, en ese momento me vio a ShrirKan y llego corriendo un me asustaba, cuando llego cerca mio Zoe le gruño y se puso en posición defensiva.

_ Zoe, cariño basta él es tu amigo- le dije reprendiéndola, ella rápidamente se sentó a mi lado y permitió que a ShrirKan se me acercara.

_ ¿Cómo estas grandote?- le dije mientras lo acariciaba, el en un rápido movimiento se recostó en el suelo mostrándome su abdomen.

_ Esa es la máxima muestra de sumisión- dijo Jacob, llegando a mi lado.

_ Yo lo encuentro lo más tierno- le dije a nadie en especial.

_ Es un gusto volver a verla Alteza- dijo Jacob

_ Igualmente Sr. Black, aquí la Dra. Me estaba diciendo que mi Zoe estaba un poco deprimida.

_ Si según veo tenía razón, buen trabajo Rosalie- dijo Black.

_ Eso se sabe con los estudios, Black- dijo Rosalie fríamente, al parecer la relación de ambos no era de las mejores.

_ ¿Qué hace la flor mas bella de palacio aquí?- pregunto una voz a mi espalda.

_ Vine a ver a mi Zoe, según me habían dicho estaba enferma, pero la Dra. Me aclaro que era solo un estado emocional- le dije girándome a tomar su mano.

_ Me alegro de verla mejor- dijo Carlisle, mientras ShrirKan se ponía de pie y se metía entre nosotros. Ahí estaba el tigre celoso.

_ ShrirKan, muévete, ¿Qué le pasa a este tigre? Cada vez que me acerco a Isabella se mete entre los dos- dijo Carlisle a nadie en específico.

_ Creo que el esta enamorado de su Alteza, mas no lo culpo, permítame decirle su majestad que nuestra Jequesa es muy hermosa- dijo Jacob.

_ Nuevamente hablando de más Black, lo que sucede es que ShrirKan es macho, por lo que reclama a todas las hembras, y disculpe mi atrevimiento Alteza, pero usted es su hembra- dijo Rosalie.

_ Genial, simplemente genial, ahora debo sentir celos de mi propio tigre- dijo Carlisle con humor.

_ Bueno mi amor, ¿Cómo no elegirlo es tan dulce?- le dije colocándome a la altura del rostro de ShrirKan.

_ Bueno Zoe ¿Tu me quieres?- dijo Carlisle acariciando las orejas de Zoe.

_ Ah no mi señor ella es mía, tendré mi pequeña familia de tigres- le dije.

_ Bueno señora de los tigres vengo por Ud. Ya que tenemos una cena en la embajada británica- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me escoltaba al palacio.

_ No me habías informado- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el palacio acompañados por mis tigres.

_ Lamento no informarte antes pero no sabia si vendrías, espero no te moleste- me dijo apenado. Mas no lo culpaba no estaba en mi salir, pero era una de mis obligaciones.

_ Tranquilo ¿a que hora debemos estar ahí?

_ en 3 horas más, así que tenemos tiempo- dijo mientras atravesábamos las puertas de palacio.

_ Estaré lista, pero me preocupa lo acontecido en los últimos días, ¿será seguro que abandonemos el palacio?- le pregunte, la verdad es que los atentados a la casa real eran cada vez mas frecuentes, sin ir mas lejos en una inauguración a la que debía asistir Carlisle, de la cual a ultima hora por problemas de agenda no asistió, estallo un nuevo coche bomba, se hablaba de levantamiento de frentes terroristas.

_ Tranquila Habib, el ejercito en pleno esta en la calle, se están registrando todos los coches en los alrededores de la embajada, debes estar tranquila- dijo acercándose a besar mi frente. No me sentía a gusto con el contacto físico, aun me era difícil dormir en la misma cama que mi esposo, no habíamos pasado de besos, sabia que era por mi parte, pero el fuera de molestarse se mostraba paciente.

_ Debo ir a prepararme en ese caso- le dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación fui a mi gran armario, no sabia que ponerme, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarme, necesitaba ayuda. Tome el intercomunicador.

_ ¿Si su Alteza?- contesto mi asistente.

_ Necesito a mi madre.

_ Enseguida su Alteza.

A los pocos minutos estaba mi madre en la habitación.

_ ¿Qué sucede hija?

_ No sé que ponerme, la verdad es que no quiero ir, pero se lo prometí a Carlisle- le dije sentándome en uno de los sillones de mi vestidor.

_ ¿Qué te parece si optas por este?- dijo sacando un vestido Armani, de la colección 2012, era hermoso, rojo satinado, con corte palabra de honor, será muy justo hasta la altura de la cintura donde caía libre, la verdad es que me lo había comprado poco después de mi boda y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de lucirlo.

_ ¿no crees que será demasiado?

_ Isabella eres la Jequesa de Dubai, una reina y debes verte como tal- dijo mi madre, asique le hice caso, me puse un conjunto de lencería rojo, donde el brasier no tenia breteles por lo que no se me marcaria, cuando pase el vestido por mi cabeza y mi madre termino de abotonarlo, vi que me quedaba perfecto, hacia que mi piel se viera mas blanca.

_ Ahora voy a llamar a las maquilladoras y peinadoras- dijo mientras tomaba el intercomunicador.

A los pocos minutos llegaron 8 personas, se me pregunto que aderezo usaría, mas no lo tenía claro.

_ Me parece que la diadema de rubíes, con los aros a juego- dijo mi madre.

_ Si esos serán- dije, rápidamente ella se aproximó a uno de los tocadores, digito la clave y saco la diadema, era pequeña, no muy llamativa, pero como llevaría un recogido alto seria un buen contraste, tenia un diseño como una pequeña corona, iba sujeto al cabello con unos pequeños pinches y pasadores, por lo que no se movería. Los aros del aderezo eran en forma de lagrimas al igual que el collar, pero no quería sobrecargarme por lo que solo llevaría la tiara y los aros, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, no muy apretado, lo que daba un aspecto desprolijo y juvenil, con pequeños mechones sueltos a los costados de mi rostro que caían en una cascada de rulos detrás.

Mi maquillaje era mas fuerte esta vez, mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, mas aun así no se veían mal, mis ojos estaban delineados de tal forma que se veían mas profundos, hasta yo quede impresionada de la destreza de los maquillistas.

Cuando estuve lista salió todo el personal dejándonos solas, me calcé mis Dorothy's Ruby Slipper by Manolo Blahnik, eran la perfección en zapatos, tenían una flor de rubíes en la parte superior. Tome mi bolsa de noche y mi estola negra, finalmente estaba lista.

_ Te ves hermosa hija, como toda una reina- me dijo mi madre

_ Gracias Madre, podrías avisarle a Carlisle que estoy lista, pero creo que es muy temprano.

_ Ah hija por eso no te preocupes, te has tomado casi las 3 horas del tiempo, tranquila yo le avisare.

_ En ese caso lo espero en el vestíbulo- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, pero me lleve la sorpresa de ver que Carlisle estaba esperándome en la sala de la habitación.

_ Isabella luces realmente hermosa- dijo llegando a mi lado y tomando mi mano para besarla.

_ Gracias mi señor, pero Ud. también luce muy guapo- lo elogie y era verdad, vestía un Armani negro, con cortaba negra y camisa blanca, sencillo pero no dejaba de verse imponente.

_ En ese caso vamos la limosina que nos aguarda- dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Esperaba que fuera una hermosa velada.

**Espero que le allá gustado el capi espero sus ****Reviews, se les quiere XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas espero que estén súper, como les prometí aquí esta el nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten mucho **

**Igual que otras veces: Nada de esto es mío, los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes en mi retorcida mente XD.**

**Agradezco a Zoe hallow por su Beteo **

_**Bueno sin más las dejo besos **_

**Capitulo 16**

**Cuando esperas lo inesperado**

Llegamos a la embajada británica después de un corto viaje en el jet privado de Carlisle, el cual nos ahorro un viaje de 2 horas en auto. La verdad es que sentía temor de presentarme en sociedad, la situación en el país era muy tensa, había alguien que quería ver a la familia real muerta, lamentablemente los seres que amaba formaban parte de esta.

Carlisle me ayudo a bajar del auto cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de la embajada.

_ Ahora Habib, pasaremos un rato agradable ¿esta bien?

_ Si mi amor- le dije tomando su brazo, la embajada estaba ubicada en Abu Dhabi frente al Crow Plaza, era hermosa, mantenía la opulencia típica de los Emiratos Árabes, pero a su vez no perdía la esencia Británica.

Había guardias apostados en la puerta, quienes hicieron una reverencia cuando pasamos. Nos recibió el asistente del embajador el Sr. Newton, un hombre joven, quien se mostro muy solicito a atendernos

_ Su Majestad, Alteza bienvenidos a la embajada, su excelencia el embajador los esta esperando- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia y luego escoltándonos a una hermoso salón de techos amplios y candelabros, nunca había visto la decoración "típica" británica mas que en los libros y por internet.

Una vez dentro apareció un hombre de cabello castaño, de unos 40 años, sus ojos eran marrones, y tenia un bigote que le hacia ver serio.

_ Su Majestad, es un honor tenerlo aquí, mi nombre es Sir Charles Swan- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Carlisle.

_ Encantado su excelencia, pero dígame Carlisle, esta hermosa mujer es mi adorada esposa Isabella Cullen, Jequesa de Dubái- dijo Carlisle.

_ Un gusto Su Alteza- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios.

_ Igualmente Su excelencia pero al igual que mi esposo me gustaría que me dijera Isabella- le dije, había algo en el que me inspiraba confianza, como si en otra vida lo conociera, era extraño.

_ EN ese caso le pediré que me llame Charles - nos dijo- Es Ud. Un hombre muy afortunado Carlisle, su esposa es realmente hermosa, asumo que debe ser herencia materna- dijo elogiándome.

_ Si soy un hombre muy afortunado- dijo Carlisle pasando su mano por mi cintura.

_ ¿es Ud. casado, Charles? - le pregunte

_ Oh, si, es decir no, es complicado- dijo mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas.

_ Oh, Charles, disculpe mi atrevimiento si lo moleste- le dije apenada.

_ No se preocupe Isabella, solo es duro hablar de ello - me contesto

_ Tranquilo, no debe hablar de ello si le genera estragos- dijo Carlisle.

_ No, tranquilos, ruego perdone mi comportamiento, es un tema delicado, mi esposa y mi hija murieron hace muchos años, pero aun conservo su recuerdo- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un relicario, lo abrió y nos lo enseño, en él había una foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y una bebe en sus brazos, era blanca con cabellos marrones- ellas eran mi vida, lamentablemente por temas ajenos a mi fueron arrebatadas de mis manos.

_ Realmente lo siento.

_ Descuide, ha pasado el tiempo pero me es imposible el reponerme a la perdida de ellas-nos dijo- cambiando de tema, me gustaría concertar una reunión con Ud., Carlisle Inglaterra tiene intereses en Dubái- dijo Charles.

_ En ese caso debemos reunirnos, pero en otra ocasión, espero divertirme esta noche con mi hermosa esposa- dijo Carlisle guiñándole un ojo.

_ Oh de eso no se preocupen, los dejo unos instantes, debo atender al resto de mis invitados, si me disculpan- dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

_ que hombre tan simpático- le dije a Carlisle.

_ Habib, conseguirás que me ponga celoso- dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un casto beso en los labios.

_ Oh vamos Carlisle, primero ShrirKan y ahora Charles, ¿Qué no entiendes que solo tengo ojos para ti?- le dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

_ Te amo Habib.

_ Yo también Carlisle.

Se nos llamo para la cena donde me senté a la izquierda de Carlisle, a su derecha estaba Charles, ministros de estado, nobles y políticos importantes, se sirvió para comenzar, rollo de salmón ahumado, tostadas de paté de la granja y hojaldres de mini-salchichas, todo ello regado con champán, y como plato principal, lomo alto de ternera asada (el afamado roast beef) acompañada de puré de patata, chirivía asada, zanahorias en miniatura, guisantes y la tradicional salsa "gravy", elaborada a base de carnes y verduras. El menú, típicamente inglés, se completa con un postre a base de fresas con nata fresca.

Luego de la cena se pasamos a un gran salón donde una orquesta tocaba un suave vals, estaba bailando con Carlisle cuando llego Charles y nos interrumpió.

_ Espero no le moleste pero me gustaría bailar con la Jequesa- dijo Charles

_ Oh, no hay problema pero me la devuelve, no puedo vivir sin ella- dijo Carlisle ofreciéndole mi mano.

_ Me concede este baile Su Alteza- dijo charles.

_ Con gusto su excelencia- le dije tomando su mano, estuvimos bailando un rato hasta que sentí que me miraba profusamente.

_ ¿sucede algo Sir Charles?- le pregunte sintiéndome incomoda ante su escrutinio, mas en su mirada no había maldad, ni lujuria, era mas como ¿pena?

_ Nada mi señora, solo que Ud. me recuerda profundamente a mi esposa, mas sus ojos son como los de mi hija.

_ Lamento profundamente que mi apariencia le evoque tan duros recuerdos.

_ Oh al contrario Isabella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento tranquilo- dijo

Seguimos bailando una pieza más hasta que Carlisle solicito mi presencia. Su mirada estaba llena de temor.

_ espero me excuse Sir Charles ya que debo retirarme.

_ ¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Sir Charles

_ Me temo que se esta desatando una situación en Dubái que requiere mi presencia, mas me gustaría que Isabella se quedara aquí.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? ¿Qué no me estas diciendo?

_ Isabella, prefiero que lo discutamos luego- me dijo claramente perturbado.

_ Eso ni hablar- dije elevando mi voz.

_ Habib por favor obedéceme, esta vez te lo pido de corazón.

_ NO, hasta que me digas que ocurre.

_ Carlisle síganme a mi despacho- dijo Sir Charles.

Lo seguimos por un amplio corredor hasta una sala, una vez dentro encare a mi esposo.

_ Ahora dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan grave que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?

_ Isabella se esta generando una lucha "civil" cerca de palacio, Esme esta ahí- dijo.

Me sentí caer, esto no podía estar pasando.

_ Entonces ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí mientas la vida de mi madre esta en peligro?- le grite molesta.

_ Es por eso Isabella que necesito que te quedes aquí. No puedo permitir que te suceda nada, pero debo ir a ver que sucede- dijo tomando mis hombros y sentándome en uno de los sillones, él se sentó a mi lado

_ ¿es que no lo comprendes?, yo iré donde tu estés, mas aun si la vida de mi madre esta en peligro.

_ Isabella creo que es oportuno que escuche a su Majestad, el solo esta tratando de mantenerle a salvo- dijo sir Charles.

_ Sir charles, con todo mi respeto, creo que si Ud. Pudiera cambiar lo que ocurrió con su familia le habría gustado estar ahí, pues esta es mi familia- le espete.

_ No se hable mas, permanecerás aquí, aun cuando sea contra tu voluntad, Isabella entiende eres mi vida, pero no puedo perder a Esme, si esta en mi ayudar- dijo poniéndose de pie- Sir Charles, se lo pido como hombre y como Jeque, cuide a mi Habib- dijo

_ Con mi vida.

_ En ese caso me marcho- dijo saliendo del despacho, dejándome atónita.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿dígame que no es verdad?- le dije a sir charles.

_ Isabella cálmese por favor, todo estará bien, debe estar tranquila- me pidió sentándose a mi lado.

_No puedo hacerlo, debo ir con mi familia- le dije colocándome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta del despacho.

_ Isabella no puedo permitirle que se marche, se lo prometí a su esposo.

_ Charles ¿sufrió Ud. Cuando perdió a su familia?

_ Si

_ Yo ya perdí a mi hija, ahora no perderé a mi esposo y a mi madre, son lo único que me queda en este mundo, por favor le ruego ayúdeme- le dije volviéndome, vi su rostro, el sufría, pero entendía lo que sentía por dentro.

_ Esta bien, acompáñeme, yo mismo lo llevare hasta Dubái.

_ Gracias.

**Edward POV**

Nos habíamos establecido con Nelly en Venezuela, cada día me empapaba más de su rica cultura y grato ambiente, ahora la pregunta clave ¿era feliz? Era medianamente feliz, tenia todo lo que un hombre en este mundo podía desear, una hermosa mujer con la cual despertar todos los días, un hijo en espera, dinero, títulos, joyas, pero aun así me sentía miserable, no tenia lo que mas añoraba en este mundo, no se me mal entienda, adoraba a mi hijo y aun no había nacido, habíamos asistido a controles con una ginecóloga y según lo dicho nuestro bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones, crecía día a día, pero me faltaba algo y sabia que eso nunca mas lo tendría, me faltaba mi Isabella. Si soy egoísta, pero aun así lo sentía, me encontré muchas veces pensando en ¿Cómo seria si este bebe que esperamos fuera mio y de Isabella? Era cuando tenia ese tipo de pensamientos cuando me daba cuenta que aun naciendo en cuna de oro nada te asegura la felicidad, por lo menos no la plena felicidad.

Hace unos días llame a mi madre, sabia que ella debía saber que seria abuela, lo creí oportuno, sabía que para ella era difícil separarse de la familia, sufrió mucho cuando mi padre se separo de ella o eso me hizo creer.

**Flash Back**

Aprovechando que Nelly no estaba decido llamar a mi madre y contarle la buena noticia, me prepare mentalmente para sus reproches hacia mi padre y sabia que no me equivocaría

_ ¿Madre?

_ ¿Edward? Cariño como estas, no he sabido nada de ti desde la muerte de Tanya, aun no puedo creer que tu padre el "gran" Jeque no enviara el Jet por mi, sabia que me quería lejos, ¿puedes creer que aun no me ha depositado lo correspondiente a mi sueldo de este mes?, es un desconsiderado claro ahora que se esta follando a la hija de su amante no quiere hacerse cargo de lo que me corresponde.

_Madre debo contarte algo- comencé pero me interrumpió

_una amiga mía Heidi me dijo que fuera a los medios y que hiciera pública mi situación, pues estoy abandonada, eso es lo que ocurre…

_madre- le llame pero no me escucho

_es un mal hombre ¿Cómo crees que quedara el "gran" Jeque si la prensa se enterara?- me dijo

_ Madre- lo intente de nuevo pero ella no me prestaba atención

_Disculpa hijo es que de verdad estoy muy necesitada, el viernes fui a una tienda Dolce & Gabanna y no pude comprarme nada ya que no tenia fondos en mi línea de crédito, y tuve que pasar por una humillación, yo la Jequesa de Dubái Elizabeth Cullen pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, Heidi tuvo que pagar mi cuenta, yo no tenia ni siquiera 12.000 dólares en mi cuenta para comprarme un maldito vestido. Además cuando se hizo el comunicado de que ella la puta de tu padre estaba embarazada no sabes la humillación que pase, la vergüenza y no solo para mi si no que también para ti, Carlisle Cullen el "Gran" Jeque seria padre de su nueva esposa quien es menor que el por 20 años, fue terrible, obviamente a la prensa me busco y me hizo preguntas, no lo creerás fue terrible, yo una de las mujer mas hermosas del mundo fui cambiada por una ramera de cuarta, quien a su vez se embarazo de tu padre, Gracias a lo mas sagrado la ramera perdió al bebe, podría haber sido tu fin, quizás tu padre te habría quitado tu derecho al trono por el bastardo y ¿Qué habría sido de mi? Oh la humillación- ya no pude aguantar mas

_madre seré padre- le solté

_el desprecio… ¿Qué has dicho? - me pregunto

_ Mi Novia Nelly esta embarazada, espera al próximo heredero de Dubái- le dije sabiendo que la palabra heredero llamaría su atención.

_ ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco? ¿Es hija de algún estadista o diplomático? Porque creo que he oído de una princesa llamada Nelly ¿es la misma?

_ No madre ella es Doctora- le dije sabia que la posición social era importante para mi madre.

_ ¿Doctora? ¿Es una plebeya?

_ No es una plebeya es mi novia y esta embarazada, seré padre- le dije molesto, mi madre era muy rígida con las clases sociales, sabia que si hubiera conocido a Nelly en una clínica no le habría mirado ni el nombre aunque le salvara la vida.

_ Ah, bueno pero siempre te puedes casar con una princesa, de esa forma tu padre estaría obligado a abdicar al trono pasando tu de inmediato a ser Jeque de Dubái y de esa forma podrías llevar a tu madre de vuelta al lugar que me corresponde, dime una cosa hijo ¿esa ramera de la esposa de tu padre duerme en mi habitación?- dijo ¿Qué mi madre no tenia cabeza para nada mas que los lujos?

_ No madre ella duerme con Carlisle

_Ah ¿comparte cuarto con ella? Que vulgar, una verdadera Jequesa no comparte la habitación con su esposo, debe tener su espacio y criados que la atiendan, se nota que la mujerzuela no tiene clase, además ¿Qué le sucede a tu padre? El nunca compartió lecho conmigo, ¿Por qué con ella? No es más que una ramera de cuarta- la corte de nuevo

_quieres dejar de hablar de Isabella y de mi padre- le espete molesto cortando su verborrea.

_ Que desagradecido eres, Yo di todo por ti, mi cuerpo, mi belleza todo para que tu nacieras y así me contestas- dijo sollozando.

_ Disculpa Madre no quería hablarte así, solo que no quiero que sigas pensando en ellos no te hace bien, yo te depositare hoy lo que necesites, así que debes estar tranquila, ahora dime que piensas de la noticia.

_ No me hace muy feliz que estés con una plebeya, una chica sin dinastía, pero si eres feliz yo también lo soy- dijo

_ Gracias madre, no sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mi- le dije.

_ Sabes que haría todo por ti mi niño.

_ Me gustaría que la conocieras y te dieras cuenta de la maravillosa chica que es.

_ Si es lo que quieres lo hare.

_ Te avisare de una fecha y te enviare mi Jet.

_ Gracias hijo tu si eres considerado conmigo.

_ Debo irme Nelly esta por llegar de la consulta medica.

_ ¿No la acompañaste?

_ No he podido, ya la prensa sabe que estoy en Venezuela y estaba merodeando cerca del hotel, espero que el en próximo control pueda acompañarla.

_ Esta bien hijo, espero tu llamado y mi depósito, te quiero hijo.

_ Yo también madre.

**Fin Flash Back**

_ Edward ¿Dónde esta tu mente?- pregunto Nelly acariciando mi pecho.

_ En ninguna parte, solo pensaba en nuestro bebe en ¿Cómo seria?- le mentí, sabia que era un idiota y un bastardo al pensar en otra mujer teniendo a la madre de mi hijo desnuda junto a mi.

_ Es increíble ¿verdad? Aun no puedo creerlo, ya tiene casi 4 meses, su cuerpo poco a poco va creciendo, solo 5 meses más y estará junto a nosotros y seremos una hermosa familia- dijo ella ilusionada.

_ Si es cierto, pero ahora debes descansar, vamos a dormir cariño- le dije evitando el tema, sabia que ella quería que fuéramos una familia, ella quería compromiso, matrimonio y yo podía hacerlo, es mas era mi deber hacerlo, pero sabia que por mucho que me esforzara nunca la amaría.

_ ¿Edward?

_ Si amor.

_ ¿me amas?- pregunto, sabia que llegaría el momento en que lo preguntaría, pero la verdad es que no estaba preparado para que fuera tan pronto. No sabia que decirle, así que opte por mentirle, sabía que de esa forma no la lastimaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

_ Si mi amor, te amo- le dije diciendo la mas negra de las blasfemias.

_ Sabia que algún día lo harías, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo.- dijo pegándose mas a mi, sabia que era mentira, pero sentía que debía decirlo. Lentamente sentí su respiración acompasada, y mi mente se situó en mi Isabella, como la extrañaba, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seria feliz con mi padre? ¿Se querría divorciar? Era lo lógico después de lo que paso, escuche mi celular sonar y me apure a contestarlo, no era normal que me llamaran a él, por lo general las llamadas pasaban primero por mi asistente y luego a mi celular, solo me llamaban a el mi padre y mi madre. Fastidiado me prepare para una nueva charla de mi madre respecto a lo que había perdido.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Su Alteza, habla Emmett McCarthy el Jefe de seguridad de palacio.

_ ¿Quién se cree Ud. para llamarme?- le espete molesto, para eso tenia asistente para que no me llamaran por nimiedades.

_ Disculpe su Alteza, pero debo comunicarle con profundo pesar que su Majestad ha fallecido- dijo dejándome helado

_ ¿Repite lo que has dicho? Si es una broma cortare tu maldita cabeza- mi mundo se venia abajo mi padre estaba muerto, no podía ser cierto, era una puta mentira.

_ Es cierto su Alteza, le comunicare con la Jequesa- dijo pasándole el teléfono a Isabella

_ ¿Edward?- dijo la voz de Isabella, sonaba rota, podía escuchar su dolor.

_ Habib ¿Qué paso? ¿Mi padre no esta muerto verdad? Te lo suplico dime que no es cierto.

_ Edward- sollozo- lo mataron, los malditos lo acribillaron a él y a mi madre, te necesito aquí, ayúdame, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué mi madre?, ¿Por qué se puso frente a los disparos? Fue mi culpa yo debería estar muerta no ellos, ah- dijo y su voz se corto.

_ Alteza, aquí McCarthy, se ha desmayado la jequesa, necesitamos que regrese a palacio de inmediato, el estado de la Jequesa no es bueno, no puede dirigir a una nación, necesita de alguien ella me pidió que lo llamara a Ud. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de decretar Estado de Sitio, por seguridad para Su Majestad.- dijo su voz sonaba compungida.

_ Saldré en una hora, ¿McCarthy?

_ ¿Si su Alteza?

_ Quiero a todo el maldito ejercito de Dubái apostado en palacio, doble la seguridad, nadie entra ni sale de palacio sin mi aprobación, estaré ahí en 36 horas., si algo le sucede a la Jequesa me comeré su puto corazón ¿Esta claro?

_ Si Alteza- dijo cortando la comunicación.

No me había percatado de que Nelly estaba despierta, realmente era irónico pensar que podría dormir con mis gritos.

_ Edward ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Amor estas llorando?

_ Mi padre ha muerto Volvemos a Dubái.

**Espero que le allá gustado el capi espero sus Reviews, se les quiere XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**¿Todo llega a su fin?**

**Bella POV**

Charles me llevo a un pequeño helipuerto sobre la embajada, Carlisle ya tenia una ventaja de por lo menos 20 minutos, la angustia me carcomía, mi familia estaba en peligro y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo, debía llegar a ellos, sir charles debía notar mi incertidumbre y angustia.

_ Tranquila Isabella todo saldrá bien, debe estar tranquila- me dijo tomando mi mano.

_ Solo espero llegar pronto, la angustia me esta matando- le dije.

_ Este helicóptero pertenece a la embajada, por lo que no tendrá problemas de violación de espacio aéreo, la llevara directamente al palacio, llegara ahí en unos 45 minutos, es muy rápido, pero solo le pido que este tranquila y se cuide, ¿puede prometérmelo?

_ Si Sir charles, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy de Ud., por todo lo que ha hecho- le dije desmoronándome en sus brazos.

_ Tranquila Isabella, todo estará bien, lamentablemente no puedo acompañarla ya que aun quedan invitados, lamento esta situación.

_ Ya ha hecho mucho por mi se lo agradezco.

_ Ahora debe partir, Garrett es mi jefe de seguridad y guardia personal, el la acompañara y vera que llegue a destino a salvo.

_ Gracias- le dije subiendo al helicóptero.

_ Cuídese pequeña- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del helicóptero dejándome sola con su jefe de seguridad.

_ Tranquila su Alteza, estaremos llegando al aeródromo de Dubái en 45 minutos aproximados- dijo Garrett mientras me colocaba unos audífonos.

_ Gracias

Los minutos se me hacían eternos, esto era una maldita pesadilla, mi familia estaba en peligro, mas trataba de no ser pesimista, solo espero que esto sea solo un mal sueño y que cuando despierte estemos todos bien.

_ Aterrizaremos en aproximadamente 3 minutos su Alteza- dijo el guardaespaldas a través de los audífonos.

_ Gracias.

Finalmente aterrizamos en las proximidades del palacio, cuando el helicóptero toco tierra me dispuse a bajar y correr a palacio, mas Garrett me lo prohibió.

_ No su Alteza, se escuchan disparos, debe permanecer aquí, no veo a los guardias, debe estar aquí- dijo sujetando mis manos.

_ Estas realmente loco si crees que me quedare aquí cuando mi familia esta en peligro- le dije zafándome de su agarre y saliendo del maldito helicóptero.

Corrí y corrí, mi vida dependía de ello, atravesé los jardines del palacio dejando mis zapatos enterrados en ellos, mas no había tiempo para ir tranquila, mi esposo y mi madre estaban en peligro, cuando llegue a las puertas del palacio la imagen me paralizo, había por lo menos 5 guardias muertos, sus cuerpos estaban tendidos en posiciones antinaturales. Pase por sobre sus cuerpos y vi a McCarthy herido y a Rosalie con el, corrí hacia él.

_ Emmett, ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?

_ ¿Alteza? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- dijo mientras sujetaba su abdomen.

_ No hay tiempo, ¿Dónde esta mi esposo?

_ Mi señora el esta afuera, cerca de las verjas, pero debe quedarse aquí, es muy peligroso- dijo tomando mi mano, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, estaba gravemente herido.

_ Rosalie atiéndelo, llama a los médicos del palacio, todos deben estar aquí- le grite zafándome de su agarre y corriendo por las puertas en dirección a las verjas de palacio.

Ahí vi a mi madre tendida en el suelo.

_ Madre ¿Qué paso?- le dije arrodillándome a su lado.

_ ¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo su voz era apenas un susurro.

_ Madre, tranquila, vendrán a ayudarnos- le dije acariciando su rostro el cual estaba manchado en su sangre, vi que sus manos estaban sobre uno de sus costados, cuando tome una de ellas, quise morir, tenia un impacto de bala en su costado, la sangre corría profusamente por ella

_ ¿mami?- le dije

_ Tranquila Isabella, Carlisle cuidara de nosotras, todo estará bien- dijo tratando de cubrir sus herida.

_ Mami debes estar bien, ¿me escuchas? Aguanta ya llegara la ayuda- le dije abrazándola.

_ Isabella, hija te amo, gracias por quererme.

_ ¿de que hablas? Eres mi madre, no te despidas, ¿me escuchas? es una orden.

_ Hija no es un adiós es un hasta pronto. Te amo hija, lamento todo el daño que te cause, lamento no haber sido mejor madre- dijo con ojos vidriosos.

_ Mami no me dejes, debes estar aquí te necesito aquí- le dije llorando.

_ Hija te amo no lo olvides nunca- dijo estirando su mano para acariciar mi rostro y en ese momento sus ojos se apagaron, ya no estaba conmigo, me había dejado.

_ No, mami no. Te lo ruego no me dejes, lamento todo lo que paso, lamento haberte quitado al amor de tu vida, vuelve no me dejes- le rogué, mas nunca me respondió.

Podía oír los disparos, mas el tiempo había dejado de correr, la muerte es fácil, vivir sin aquellos que nos dejan es difícil. Escuche un grito.

_ Isabella- era Carlisle.

_ Carlisle- le dije corriendo a su lado, estaba herido, ¿Qué esta pesadilla no acabaría nunca?

_ ¿Habib? ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito cuando llegue a su lado.

_ Entiende no puedo estar sin ti- le dije abrazándome a su cuerpo, en ese momento lo sienta, una ráfaga de un arma, sentí los brazos de Carlisle apretarse a mi cuerpo y luego lo vi caer.

_ ¿Carlisle?- le dije, viendo como caía frente a mis ojos.

_ ¡Guardias!- grite, necesitaba que alguien nos ayudara.

Llego parte del servicio de palacio, entre ellos Black.

_ Debemos llevarlo dentro, mi madre esta mas allá, muévanse esta gravemente herido- les dije, tome la mano de Carlisle- Carlisle amor, estarás bien, no me dejes quédate conmigo, vamos amor quédate conmigo- le pedía.

Entramos al palacio, los disparos no cesaban, colocaron a Carlisle junto a McCarthy, Rosalie se puso de inmediato a atender a Carlisle quien estaba en mis brazos, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre, su respiración era errática, poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

_ Isabella, Habib, perdóname, perdona todo el daño que te he causado, necesito que me perdones para ir en paz

_ Carlisle no hay nada que perdonar, los dos cometimos errores, resiste, te lo pido, podemos volver a intentar ser padres, pero no me dejes, vamos amor resiste, te lo suplico- le pedí mientras acariciaba su cabello

_ Habib a tu lado viví una vida robada, tu me hiciste tan feliz, te ame todos y cada uno de los días que estuve contigo, eres tan hermosa, te amo tanto mi niña, mi pequeña, mi reina.

_ Mi amor resiste, te lo suplico, no me dejes sola- le dije- Traigan un maldito medico-grite viendo como el amor de mi vida moría en mis brazos, su respiración era mas dificultosa

_ Fui muy feliz Habib, ahora te dejo, pero prométeme algo- dijo estirando su mano y tocando mi rostro

_ Lo que sea- le prometería el mundo por que no me dejara.

_ Serás feliz, prométeme que serás feliz- dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de amor

_ NO sin ti- era verdad lo necesitaba, él era mi amor

_ Prométemelo- dijo Carlisle autoritario

_ Te lo prometo, pero no me dejes, Carlisle por favor no me dejes, te lo suplico mi amor no me dejes.

_ te amo Isabella, siempre te amare, ahora mi Esme y Helena me espera- dijo cerrando los ojos para siempre dejándome sola en este mundo

_ NOO! Carlisle abre tus ojos no me dejes, amor vamos no me dejes- sentí una mano en mi hombro.

_ Bella él se ha ido- dijo Rosalie.

_ NO ESO ES MENTIRA, ATIENDELO, TRAELO DE VUELTA- le grite.

_ Cariño, tranquila- dijo abrazándome.

_ NO, EL ESTA VIVO, EL ME PROMETIO QUE ME CUIDARIA, TENDRIAMOS HIJOS, ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS, NO PUEDE IRSE- le dije era verdad él lo prometió

_ Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo.

_ NO, NO ESTARA BIEN- grite sentía que se desgarraba mi garganta- TRAIGANLO DE VUELTA, QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ, ES UNA ORDEN, ¿SON TAN ESTUPIDOS QUE NO PUEDEN CUMPLIR UNA MALDITA ORDEN?

_Su Majestad, no podemos hacer nada, su Majestad ha muerto- dijo Emmett quien tenia una gran venda en su abdomen.

_ Emmett ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué será de mi sin el? Mi madre y mi Carlisle se han ido- le dije sollozando en su pecho sentía las manos de Rosalie en mis hombros.

_ Emmett Ayúdame- le dije.

_ Su Majestad, las tropas del ejército están en los jardines ya todo término- dijo

_ No, no ha terminando, llama al general de ejercito- le dije volviendo mi atención a mi esposo, quien estaba sobre una de las mullidas alfombras.

A los pocos instantes tenia frente a mi a un hombre mayor.

_ Su Majestad, mi nombre es James Gigandet, estoy a sus órdenes.

_ Quiero que encuentre a los que se infiltraron al palacio y los mate a todos, no tenga piedad.

_ Su Majestad no puedo hacer eso, los derechos humanos me lo impiden, puedo detenerlos y que sean enjuiciados- dijo

_ Señor Gigandet, creo que no me ha entendido, hoy han matado a su Majestad Carlisle Cullen Jeque de Dubái, alguien pagara por su muerte, la de mi madre y todos y cada uno de los guardias de palacio, le ordeno que los encuentre, me valen mierda los derechos humanos, los quiero muerto, ¿me entiende? Muertos, si no lo hace Ud. Este despedido- le dije.

_ No, su Majestad, todo se hará como ordene, mas debemos esperar a Su Alteza El Príncipe Edward- dijo el general.

_ ¿esta cuestionándome?- le espete.

_ No su Majestad, pero el jeque esta muerto- comenzó

_si esta muerto y el poder de Dubái esta en sus manos- lo corto Emmett

_ No hasta que llegue el Príncipe.

_ Su Majestad, Isabella Cullen es la Jequesa de Dubái y la única al trono.

_ Solo hasta que llegue el Príncipe- espeto el general molesto.

_ Suficiente- le grite a ambos.

_ Lo siento su Majestad- dijo McCarthy

_ General retírese- le espete.

Cuando salió de la habitación me desplome junto ama esposo.

_ Su Majestad debemos llamar al príncipe.

_ Hazlo tu, yo debo estar con Carlisle- le dije acostándome junto a Carlisle.

_ Si su Majestad- dijo Emmett tomando el teléfono de Carlisle

_ Su Alteza, habla Emmett McCarthy el Jefe de seguridad de palacio- dijo Emmett

_ Disculpe su Alteza, pero debo comunicarle con profundo pesar que su Majestad ha fallecido- dijo Emmett

_ Es cierto su Alteza, le comunicare con la Jequesa- dijo Emmett pasándome el celular, ahí sentí la cruda realidad, estaba sola en el mundo, mi madre había muerto y Carlisle

_ ¿Edward?

_ Habib ¿Qué paso? ¿Mi padre no esta muerto verdad? Te lo suplico dime que no es cierto- me pregunto, pero era verdad, él había muerto, primero Helena, luego mi Madre y ahora Carlisle

_ Edward- llore- lo mataron, los malditos lo acribillaron a él y a mi madre, te necesito aquí, ayúdame, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué mi madre?, ¿Por qué se puso frente a los disparos? Fue mi culpa yo debería estar muerta no ellos, ah- y todo se volvió obscuro.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a Dubái 23 horas después, lamentablemente el espacio aéreo de mí amado Dubái estaba cerrado, según me había comentado el jefe de seguridad el ejército y toda la guardia de Dubái estaba en las calles buscando a los responsables. Además me dijo que Isabella había pedido la cabeza de los que asesinaron a mi padre. Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos al palacio, sabía que las cosas serian diferentes, mas nada me preparo para lo que encontré ahí.

Se había montado una tienda de hospital en uno de los jardines, donde se estaban atendiendo a los heridos, como estaba cerrado el palacio nadie podía entrar y salir, las verjas exteriores estaban con guardias armados hasta los dientes.

Se veían las manchas de sangre en el antes hermoso jardín, los muros del palacio daban cuenta de los impactos de las balas, y se había instalado además una improvisada morgue.

_ Edward iré a ayudar a atender a los heridos- dijo mí ahora novia Nelly.

_ Ve con cuidado amor, hazlo por nuestro bebe, ahora debo ver como esta todo dentro- le dije depositando un beso en su mano y siguiendo mi camino a la entrada de palacio, Mi Nelly con su corazón tan puro no podía estar sin atender a su vocación de ayudar, la deje partir a la tienda hospital, mientras yo con uno de mis guardaespaldas, benjamín, seguimos hacia el palacio.

Una vez adentro se me helo la sangre, la gran entrada de este mostraba sangre, tiros y desolación, mas en mi mente tenia otro propósito, debía saber, por que se lo debía a mi padre, como estaba Isabella.

_ Su Alteza- dijo McCarthy quien estaba en uno de los sillones, al verme rápidamente se puso de pie, mas no sin dificultad.

_ McCarthy dime ¿Quién lo hizo?- le dije mi voz denotaba la ira que había en mi, no solo habían masacrado el palacio, habían muerto personas inocentes dentro de ellas mi padre, eso no tenia perdón.

_ No lo sabemos aun Alteza, su Majestad esta en su habitación junto a… - su voz se quebró sabia quien estaba ahí, mas aun cuando no estaba preparado para afrontar la muerte de mi padre era mi obligación hacerlo.

_ Iré arriba, cualquier noticia de los maldito que hicieron esto házmelo saber, mi novia esta en la tienda del hospital, vele por ella- le dije despidiéndome de él y subiendo la escalera.

Cuando llegue al pasillo de las recamaras se me helo la sangre, habían por lo menos 30 guardias frente a todas las puertas, mas lo que me llamo la atención fue la presencia del General de ejercito apostado en la puerta.

_ Señor Gigandet.

_ Su Majestad- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

_General creo que me confunde Su Majestad es la Jequesa- le dije, no me tomaría atribuciones antes de tiempo.

_ Solo lo era hasta que Ud. llegara, ahora podrá tomar el lugar que le corresponde dejando de lado las locuras de esa mujer- espeto molesto, sabia que el general era uno de los "aliados" mas cercanos a mi madre, por lo que no me extrañaba su forma de hablar, mas no dejaría que le faltaran el respeto a Isabella.

_ General, La Jequesa tiene y tendrá el poder de Dubái hasta que ella lo estime conveniente, yo solo la aconsejare, así que le aconsejo y le ordeno que cuide sus palabras hacia su Majestad, quizás ella no sea tan benevolente como lo soy yo- le espete molesto.

_ Es que no lo entiende ella quiere que matemos a los que acecinaron a su padre, ha perdido la razón, por lo mas sagrado, lleva horas acostada junto a un cuerpo en descomposición- dijo pero no me aguante, ese "cuerpo era mi padre" y de la que estaba hablando es el amor de mi vida, así que le di un fuerte puñete.

_ Cuide sus palabras, es la ultima vez que lo quiero ver en mi presencia, márchese de inmediato de aquí y haga caso de las ordenes de su Majestad, recuerde que la traición y desobediencia es castigada en Dubái- le espete abriendo las puertas y entrando.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Isabella me desmorone, Isabella estaba acostada junto al cuerpo de mi padre, el cual había sido lavado y vestido con su traje ceremonial, junto a él estaba Esme también vestida con su traje ceremonial. Ahí caí en cuenta ella había perdido a su madre y su esposo, su única familia, no pudo evitar sentir su dolor.

_ Isabella- le dije en un susurro, mas ella me escucho, levanto la cara y me miro, sus ojos estaban apagados, vacíos sin vida, estaba rota, se puso de pie y corrió hacia mi, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho, podía sentir como convulsionaba por las lagrimas.

_ Edward, lo mataron, lo mataron- repetía una y otra vez, finalmente se desmayo. Mantuve su cuerpo pegado al mio, nos lleve a uno de los sillones de la habitación.

La mantuve en mi regazo meciéndola y acariciando su espalda, a veces despertaba y sollozaba, luego se dormía. Paso casi una hora hasta que sentí un golpe en la puerta, poco después vi a la Veterinaria de palacio entrar a la habitación.

_ Disculpe que ingresara así su Alteza, per quería saber el estado de la jequesa.

_ Ha estado muy nerviosa, por el momento descansa, ¿es Ud. cercana a ella?- le pregunte.

_ Oh si, somos amigas, sé que no esta permitido, pero la quiero mucho es como una hermana para mi esposo y para mi- me dijo bajando los ojos.

_ Realmente se lo agradezco Dra. McCarthy, ella requerirá de todo nuestro apoyo para salir adelante.

_ Su Alteza ¿Cómo se encuentra Ud.?

_ Es una terrible perdida, lo extrañare era mi padre, lo amaba como tal, pero no es momento para el dolor, en este momento todos y cada uno de nosotros debemos estar por y para Isabella, serán momentos difíciles, ella ha perdido a su esposo, su hija y a su madre, no es una situación fácil. Necesito que le diga a su esposo que lo veré en el despacho de mi padre e un unos minutos- le dije.

_ Si su Alteza- dijo la Dra. Saliendo de la habitación.

_ ¿Edward? ¿Estas aquí? Realmente estas aquí- dijo ella abrazándose a mi pecho.

_ Claro que estoy aquí pequeña, todo estará bien- le dije reconfortándola.

_ ¿como va a estar bien, si no esta el? ¿Dime Edward? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me dijo levantando su rostro hacia el mio, sus ojitos estaba rojos e hinchados, su cabello era una maraña, al parecer había estado maquillada este se había corrido por completo de su rostro, aun así era la criatura mas hermosa del mundo.

_ Tranquila Isabella, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte- le dije.

_ ¿Cómo vas a estar aquí si te iras? Según se serás padre, tu madre llamo a Carlisle hace unos días y le comento la gran noticia, felicidades- le dijo bajando sus ojitos.

_ Estaré aquí por que este es mi hogar, estaré aquí para ayudarte, estaré aquí por que mi lugar es aquí, además debo hablar contigo- le dije sabiendo que debía hablar con ella sobre mi próximo matrimonio con Nelly ella era la única que podía autorizarme ahora.

_ ¿Podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión? Nada es mas importante que lo que ha sucedido, quiero las cabezas de los que mataron a mi familia, las quiero en una puta bandeja- dijo Isabella, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, su mirada estaba vacía.

_ Algo así me comento Señor Gigandet.

_ Ese hombre no me respeta, dijo que ahora tu debes tomar las decisiones, ya que como el ya no esta no me debe obedecer, así que te pido que tu me a ayudes, quiero sus cabezas- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

_ Isabella debemos hablar de eso, tu aun eres las Jequesa y todo el poder de Dubái reside en ti, para poder cambiar eso debo casarme- le dije acariciando su cabello.

_ Bueno estoy segura que eso será pronto, mas no te preocupes estaré preparada- dijo tratando de apartarse de mi lado.

_ espera Isabella, para yo poder casarme debo tener la autorización del Jeque, mas como mi padre no esta debo tener la tuya, de eso quería que habláramos también- le dije.

_ Habla claro ¿dime lo que quieres? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que este es tu lugar, ¿dime tus verdaderas intenciones?- me espeto saliéndose de mi regazo y colocando distancia entre nosotros.

_ ¿Qué demonios estas hablando? Es lógico que te quiera ayudar el que esta muerto en esa cama es mi padre, que no se te olvide y este es mi país- le espete molesto.

_ Dime la verdad ¿Qué quieres?

_ Dame tu autorización para casarme con Nelly, así de simple.

_ Déjame ver si entendí ¿quieres que pase por sobre la autoridad de tu padre, quien se negó a eso? Estas loco, de mis labios no saldrá esa autorización, respetare la memoria de tu padre así como sus deseos- dijo molesta.

_ Dime una cosa Isabella ¿estas molesta por que la elegí a ella? ¿Por qué ella duerme a mi lado? ¿Por qué le hago el amor en las noches? ¿Por qué ella me ha dado lo que tu no puedes?- le espete molesto ante su negativa

_ ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un maldito idiota, te odio y te odiare siempre, pero te aclarare una cosa yo te defendí frente a tu padre, defendí tu amor por ella, defendí el que quisieras estar con ella y ¿sabes que me costó ese error? Tu hermana- dijo mi hermosa Isabella, su dolor era enorme.

_ ¿de que hablas?

_ Te contare pedazo de idiota cuando te defendí, pensando en que merecías ser feliz, tener una familia y estar con la persona a la que amas te defendí de Carlisle intercedí por ti, por ella, tu padre en un arrebato pues estaba molesto con tu decisión me golpeo, fue un accidente, producto de eso perdí a mi bebe, todo por ti, ahora he perdido a el único hombre que me ha amado realmente, al amor de mi vida y a mi madre, no me queda nada mas, pero por respeto a tu padre no apoyare tu matrimonio, así tenga que casarme yo nuevamente y dar un heredero a Dubái- dijo molesta.

_ Yo te amaba, pero tú me alejaste.

_ Tu me usaste nada mas, es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están, mas te aseguro Edward no tendrás de mi lo que esperas, ahora te pido que te retires.

_Isabella no quiero que discutamos no es el lugar ni el momento.

_Tienes razón- dijo Isabella mirando nuevamente hacia la cama donde esta el cuerpo de mi padre.

_ debemos realizar los preparativos de su sepelio.

_ Serán privados, y sera enterrado junto a mi madre en la Cripta familiar.

_ Tu madre no puede estar ahí- le dije.

_ Ahora todo esto es mio así que se hará como yo lo digo, estarán junto a mi Helena, además ellos se amaban no puedo dejarlos separados, las ultimas palabras de Carlisle fueron que estarían juntos y lo respetare.

_ Esta bien, iré a avisar que preparen todo- le dije colocándome de pie.

_ Edward.

_ ¿si Isabella?

_ Gracias.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi padre, ahí me esperaba McCarthy.

_ Su Alteza.

_ Prepara los funerales de mi padre, necesito que se doble la seguridad de palacio, debemos apurar los preparativos.

_ Si su Alteza

_ ¿Qué se ha podido averiguar?

_ Según lo que sabemos esto puede ser planeado por alguien de adentro, me refiero alguien que quería matarlos, fue muy bien elaborado, los asesinos sabían que la familia real no estaba en palacio, entraron por la verja sur, mataron al guardia, desde ahí trataron de entrar a palacio, según sabemos el blanco era la jequesa y su madre.

_ ¿Cómo lo saben?

_ Uno de ellos lo dijo frente a mi, dijo que esta lucha no era contra nosotros, era contra ellas, debían acabar con la jequesa y su madre.

_ ¿algo mas?

_ No su Alteza, es todo lo que sabemos.

_ Si averiguas algo mas házmelo saber.

_ Si su Alteza.

_ McCarthy.

_ Si Alteza

_ Gracias por proteger a su Majestad después de lo ocurrido.

_ Si me permite Su Alteza la jequesa es como una hermana para mí, la quiero y respeto y daría mi vida por ella.

_ Yo también—pensé- puedes retirarte.

Me quede solo con mis pensamientos, si Isabella era el blanco alguien desde adentro debe estar ayudándolos, pero ¿Quién?

_ Edward- dijo Nelly.

_ Hola amor, pasa.

_ ¿Cómo esta la Jequesa?

_ No muy bien—le respondí recordando sus palabras.

_ Y tu ¿Cómo estas?

_ No muy bien, estoy tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, pero él era mi padre, la ultima vez que hable con el discutimos, es un sentimiento horrible.

_ Sabes que él te ama ¿verdad?

_ Si eso creo.

_ Sé que el este donde este estará orgulloso de que asumas su lugar, serás un buen jeque mi amor- dijo Nelly.

_ No soy jeque, aun no lo seré, el poder de Dubái esta en manos de Isabella, ella es la Jequesa de Dubái.

_ ¿Cómo no te sedera el poder?

_ No quiero hablar de eso, ¿podernos dejarlo para después?

_ Si claro no te preocupes- dijo Nelly besándome y poniéndose de pie.

_ ¿a Dónde vas?

_ me iré a dar un baño, te veo en un rato- me dijo.

_ Esta bien amor, tengo cosas que ver- le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

**Nelly POV**

Esa estúpida idiota no le daría el control de Dubái, debí saberlo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Es que no podía simplemente morir, ah, sentía la ira en mí. Sabia de alguien que no estaría muy contenta, tome mi celular mientras me encerraba en el baño de la habitación de mi Edward y marque el número.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Elizabeth tenemos problemas.

_ Te dije que no me llamaras a no ser que sea importante,

_ Créeme esto es importante, la mujerzuela no renunciara al trono y según escuche tras la puerta del despacho de tu ex esposo saben que alguien de adentro trato de matarla y mato a Carlisle.

_ Le dije a James que debía ser cuidadoso, déjame pensar que hare.

_ Tengo un plan, como la madre de Edward y ex esposa de Carlisle debes venir al entierro.

_ tienes razón pero no tengo como hacerlo.

_ Enviare el Jet de Edward por ti, deberás llegar en unas 15 horas.

_ esta bien, esperare por el.

_ Te veo pronto- le dije cortando la llamada.

_ Mi querida Isabella, tu paso por aquí no durara mucho, si tu no estas el corazón de Edward será mio y solo mio


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hermosas niñas... si se que he estado super perdida, pero en mi defensa debo decir que ha sido un mes super intenso en la pega... para las que no saben soy Coordinadora de FOSIS, lo que en mi país es harta pega jajajja**

**Bueno le doy las gracias a mi BETA ZOE quien ha sido la que les ha subido todos los capítulos ahora ella esta en pruebas y cosas porque nuestra ZOE esta estudiando para ser DRA. Así que un gran aplauso y un abrazo de mi parte estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita.**

**Nada de esto es mio la saga Crepusculo pertenece a , yo solo juego con los personajes he iré al pre-estreno de la película... XD**

**Les dejo un capitulo que es duro, lo hace mas real. Como verán la Sra Elizabeth llego a hacer de las suyas, tenemos un infiltrado en las filas que poco a poco se dejara ver.**

**Tengo medio capitulo avanzado por lo que espero poder subirlos esta semana ok? si no puedo no es que no quiera es por tiempo.**

**Ahora no les doy mas jugo les dejo el Cap y espero ponerme al día con los Reviews ok?**

**LAS ADORO!**

**Capitulo 18**

**Vivir es un desafío**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle y mi madre habían tenido un hermoso funeral, Edward había dispuesto que todo el ejercito y seguridad velaran por el bienestar de los miembros de la casa real, si porque no estábamos solos, había llegado Elizabeth, le ex esposa de Carlisle, aun recuerdo su rostro y sus palabras.

**Flash Back**

El tiempo no transcurría, mi vida se había detenido, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, la sensación de seguridad que me brindaba su mera presencia, extrañaba a mi madre, quizás no era mi madre biológica pero siempre estuvo ahí para mi, ella cuido de mi siendo pequeña, cuando nadie en el mundo lo hubiera hecho, era ahora, mi deber era brindarle el respeto que se merecía.

Estaba encerrada en la habitación que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestro amor desenfrenado, me había rehusado a salir de aquí. Los cuerpos de mi familia habían sido trasladados a la cripta Cullen, donde en unas horas mas se realizaría el cortejo fúnebre, la prensa estaba atestada en los portones del palacio, esperando una declaración o un comunicado de prensa por parte de la casa real de Dubái, mas yo no lo haría, era mi deber, pero hacerlo seria enmascarar mi dolor, no podía demostrar que flaqueaba y francamente no estaba para aparentar.

Prendí la televisión, solo para ver si se sabia algo de los asesinos de mi familia, ellos morirían a mis manos, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en este intento de vida que me quedada. Y ahí estaba en primer cuadro.

"_fuentes cercanas a la casa real hablan de una posible trampa tendida a su Majestad La Jequesa de Dubái Isabella Cullen y su madre Esme Platt. Según estas fuentes ellas habrían sido el principal blanco de esta masacre que cobro la vida del Jeque Carlisle Cullen, Esmeralda Platt, doncella personal del jeque y de 45 guardias y escoltas personales de la familia real. Así mismo informamos que la ex esposa del difunto Jeque la Sra. Elisabeth Summers ha arribado a Dubái en el Jet privado de Su Alteza el Príncipe Edward Cullen, heredero de la corona. Cabe señalar que la Sra. Elizabeth estaba viviendo en estados unidos tras la abrupta separación con el difunto Jeque, mas informaciones en cualquier minuto"_

No quería seguir viendo, el temor se acrecentó en mi, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Por qué Edward la había mandado a llamar? No consentiría esto.

Rápidamente llame a Emmett.

_ Emmett!- grite, a los pocos segundos apareció mi amigo, con su arma desenfundada

_ ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Estas bien?- dijo apuntando hacia todos lados.

_ Si estoy bien, disculpa que te llamara así, ¿Cómo sigues de tu herida?, sabes que deberías estar descansando- le dije

_ No dejare que nadie mas que yo vele por tu seguridad y lo sabes ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre?

_ podrías llamar a Edward, necesito aclara unas cosas con el- le dije recordando porque estaba tan molesta.

_ Te enteraste ¿verdad?

_ Si, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

_ No lo se, eso deberás preguntárselo directamente tu a su Alteza.

_ Por supuesto que lo hare- le dije, a los pocos segundos entro Edward quien vestía un traje negro.

_ Me mandaste a llamar ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Qué hace tu madre aquí?

_ ¿Cómo que hace aquí? Te recuerdo que es mi madre y la esposa de mi padre- dijo molesto

_ EX ESPOSA, te lo recuerdo muy bien, ahora contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

_ Ha venido por su cuenta.

_ En tu Jet privado, que conveniente.

_ No sigas con tu mierda Isabella.

_ Ah no te preocupes no seguiré, mas ella no estará en el Funeral de mi esposo.

_ Es mi madre y tiene todo el derecho de asistir al funeral de mi padre, no estas en derecho de prohibirlo.

_ ¿A no?

_ No

_ perfecto en ese caso SU ALTEZA, como Jequesa de Dubái ordeno que la Sra. Elizabeth Summers se retire de inmediato del palacio, además queda vetada su entrada al palacio, ¿queda claro?

_ No puedes hacerlo, es mi madre.

_ Y es MI PUTO PALACIO; EL QUE SE ESTA ENTERRANDO ES MI ESPOSO Y MI MADRE ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON TU MIERDA AQUÍ- le espete molesta

_ ¿Qué carajos te sucede? ¿Crees que no sé que es mi padre el que murió? ¿Crees que soy tan insensible que no se de tu dolor?

_ Tu no entiendes nada, vete y no quiero verte- le grite molesta dándome la vuelta, mas el me tomo bruscamente por el brazo.

_ Isabella no soporto verte así, no soporto tus actitudes ¿hasta cuando?- dijo mientras apretaba mi brazo

_ Hasta que yo lo quiera- le dije jalando mi brazo para liberarme

_ Isabella no soporto que estés así, no quiero verte sufrir- dijo mientras me jalaba y colocaba entre sus brazos, nuevamente experimenté la sensación de protección que me daban sus brazos y los de mi Carlisle. ¿Carlisle?

_ Aléjate Edward, no me toques- le espete zafándome de sus brazos, estaba mal, no debía sentirme así, el tenia dueña y yo tenia el mio, Carlisle siempre seria mi dueño.

_ Habib, no me rehuellas, no te hare daño. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí- le dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

_ No puedo hacerlo Edward, no puedo, no quiero vivir, quiero morirme no quiero seguir aquí sin el, no soy nada, no puedo, no quiero- le dije derrumbándome.

_ Isabella, no estés así, yo estaré aquí para ti, sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón, te quiero mucho, no estas sola- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

_ No es justo, yo debía estar muerta no el, no ella, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, no sirvo para esto, solo discuto contigo, no soy buena jequesa, no puedo hacerlo- dije sollozando en su pecho.

_ Mi vida tu si sirves, el destino quiso cosas grandes para ti, es momento de que salgas adelante a mi padre no le gustaría verte así, tan apagada, no eres tu mi Isabella, siempre me tendrás a tu lado no estarás sola- me dijo separándose de mi y tomando mi rostro en sus manos, vi como su cabeza se acercaba lentamente a mi, podría ver sus ojos, estos trasmitían una paz increíble, me sentía tranquila al verlos, en paz. De un momento a otro sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi cuerpo actuaba solo, sabia que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien, sus manos dejaron mi rostro para bajar a mi cintura donde me pego mas a él, mis avariciosas manos fueron a su perfecto cuello y su cabello. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca profundizando el beso, como extrañaba sus besos. Un golpe y un grito nos hicieron separarnos.

_ ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Quién se cree que es ella para negarme la entrada a mi hogar? No es nadie, solo una ramera que engatuso a mi Carlisle, oh mi pobre esposo, el dolor, ella lo llevo a la muerte, pero ahora me responderá a mi, a la verdadera Jequesa de Dubái- gritaba Elizabeth, entrando a mi habitación- ah ahí estas, quien te crees que eres, tu eres inferior a mi, no eres nadie, te queda claro nadie, yo soy la jequesa de Dubái, este es mi hogar, soy la madre del heredero de Dubái, ¿Qué no entiendes que solo eres una ramera?- dijo ella aproximándose a mi, Edward veía la escena sin decir nada, yo tampoco salía de mi aturdimiento, cuando sentí que su mano impacto mi mejilla reaccione.

_ ¿Qué demonios hace usted en mi habitación?- Le espete molesta.

_ ¿Cómo que tu habitación? Esta es la habitación de mi Carlisle, eres una impura, mestiza, ramera, aléjate de inmediato de nosotros, vete- me grito molesta.

_ Señora por respeto a mi difunto esposo, le pediré que baje su voz y se dirija a mi con el respeto que se me debe- le dije, estaba a punto de irme sobre ella.

_ ¿Qué respeto? ¿Qué respeto puede pedir la hija de la golfa de mi esposo?, tú no eres nadie, sal de mi vista, vete de palacio y te perdonare la vida- grito molesta.

_ Jajajaja… no me haga reír, Edward saca a tu madre de mi habitación, antes que mande a arrestarla.

_ Madre, no puedes hablarle así a Isabella- dijo Edward saliendo de su shock.

_ ¿Por qué no? Ella no es nadie, vengo a tomar posesión de lo que es mio, el titulo de jequesa es mio, yo fui la verdadera esposa de tu padre, yo si le di un hijo- dijo ella ofendida.

_ Le recuerdo que Carlisle se divorcio de usted, yo soy su esposa así que me respeta, Ud. solo quiere sacar provecho a la situación, claro ahora que él ha muerto no le es útil ¿verdad?, pues yo soy su esposa y a mi me debe respetar o se arrepentirá- le espete molesta.

_ Isabella, no amenazas a mi madre- grito Edward.

_ No soportare esto mas - le grite- Emmett—a los pocos segundos entro Emmett.

_ Si su Majestad- dijo mi gran amigo.

_ Por favor acompaña a la señora fuera de mi habitación, llévala a las habitaciones del príncipe- le dije fríamente, Emmett en ese minuto el la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla

_quítame las manos de encima, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? Edward has algo- grito Elizabeth.

_McCarthy no será necesario, mi madre se esta retirando- dijo Edward.

_ Hijo no pueden echarme de la habitación de tu padre- dijo Elizabeth ofendida.

_ Madre ve a mi habitación, debo terminar de hablar con Isabella- dijo Edward con tono frio.

_ Pero hijo, ella es una usurpadora, no puedes permitir que me trate así- dijo ofendida.

_ Vete de una vez, luego hablare contigo- dijo fríamente.

_ Esta bien me retiro, pero esto no ha terminado- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

_ Isabella no te permito que te dirijas de esa forma ha mi madre- dijo Edward fríamente

_ Claro defiéndela, ¿Qué no eres capaz de ver como me esta tratando?, sabes que olvídalo- le dije molesta, no comprendía como podía defenderla.

_ No, no lo voy a olvidar, pero a mi madre la respetas, su trato no es el mejor, pero para ella es duro afrontar la muerte de mi padre, entiéndelo- dijo como si fura un estúpida.

_Vamos Edward no me vengas con esa mierda, sabes muy bien que lo único que le es duro de afrontar es que este mes no tendrá en su cuenta bancaria los millones que tu padre le pagaba de manutención, eso es todo, así que debe venir a ver que puede sacar y como el idiota de su hijo es tan manipulable puede jugar el papel de la victima frente a ella- le espete molesta.

_ ¿así que soy un idiota manipulable?, se nota que no me conoces en lo mas mínimo, pero que mas esperaría de la hija de la ramera de mi padre- dijo, no dude un segundo en abofetearlo.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves? A mi madre la respetas, ella es mil, que digo mil, es un millón de veces mejor que la arrimada de tu madre, honraras la memoria de tu padre no faltándole el respeto a la mía, recuerda que el la amo mas que a nada en este mundo- le espete molesta.

_ Ah, si lo recuerdo, ciertamente la amo mas que a ti, quizás era mejor que tu en la cama por eso la conservo tantos años a su lado, tu solo le serbias para una calentura de momento y darle tus vástagos- dijo hiriéndome profundamente, fue ahí cuando su mirada cambio- Isabella, lo siento no quise decir eso, lo lamento- dijo tratando de acercarse a mi, mas el daño ya estaba hecho.

_ Sabes que Edward sé que siempre la amo mas que a mi, y puede que tengas razón en cuanto a que solo fui una calentura para el, mas yo si lo ame, y lo amare el resto de mi vida, pero te pido que tengas un mínimo de respeto por Helena, ella es un ángel y no tiene culpa de que yo sea tan poca cosa- le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos- además parece que la calentura por mi era de familia, retírate Edward.

_ Isabella, Habib- dijo abrazándome por detrás, mas me zafe de su abrazo.

_ Nunca mas me toques Edward, nunca mas me digas Habib, pues así me decía tu padre, no me abraces, lo que sucedió hace unos instantes fue un error, no debió pasar y no volverá a pasar, quizás en otros brazos encontrare alguien que realmente me ame, ahora te pido solo vete y mantén a tu madre lejos de mi presencia.

_ Yo lo lamento Isabella…

_ vete- le dije

_realmente no quise decir eso…

_ LARGATE!- le grite

**Fin del flash back.**

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, aun podía sentir a Carlisle en mi, sus manos, su voz, todo me recordaba a él. Mi amiga me saco de mi aturdimiento.

_ Bella, amiga ya es hora- dijo Rosalie

_ ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto?-le pregunte

_ Si amiga vamos.

_ No puedo hacerlo Rosalie, entiende que sepultarlo hará todo mas real, no quiero que sea real, quiero despertar de esta maldita pesadilla- le dije sintiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos.

_ Cariño, debes ser fuerte ninguno de ellos quería que esto ocurriera, pero paso, ahora debes demostrar de que estas hecha, eres fuerte y lo serás- dijo abrazándome

_ tienes razón, llama a Emmett quiero que el me acompañe y tu también

_ No es adecuado Bella, según el protocolo no puede estar ahí, y yo tampoco.

_ Me vale el protocolo, Uds. son mi única familia, por favor rose no puedo hacerlo sola, los necesito ahí.

_ Esta bien Bella Vamos.

Salimos juntas de mi habitación y en la entrada nos encontramos con Emmett, quien vestía su traje negro además de una muleta, sabía que le costaba caminar, pero aun así venia corriendo cuando lo llamaba, ¿Qué mejor hermano? Además en la puerta de la entrada se nos unió Jacob, con quien había entablado una relación de amistad desde el día que jugamos con Zoe en el jardín.

Ahí estaba el junto a mi hermosa Zoe y ShrirKan, quien se veía apagado, desde el día del ataque al palacio y se negaba a comer. Corrí hacia mis bebes.

_ ShrirKan, ¿Cómo estas bonito?- le pregunte agachándome y colocándome a su altura, el solo apoyo su gran cabeza en mi hombro, si debería tener miedo, pero sabia que él nunca me lastimaría, el solo sufría al igual que todos nosotros la partida de Carlisle- lo extrañas ¿verdad?- le pregunte acariciando su pelaje, el me miro y pude ver en sus grandes ojos el dolor que sentía- yo también, pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro nunca seré como el pero te voy a cuidar pequeño- le dije besando la punta de su nariz. En Zoe reclamo mi atención.

_ Pequeña ShrirKan nos necesita ¿puede ser mi hijo también?- le pregunte estirando mi mano para tocar su cara ya que ella estaba sentada a mi lado, ella ronroneaba.

_ Disculpe que me entrometa su Majestad, pero no debería estar en esa posición con los tigres, ellos pueden perder el control- dijo Jacob.

_ Ellos nunca me lastimarían- le dije acariciando a mis gatitos.

_ Este bien su majestad, los llevare dentro, esta llegando mucha gente y algunos se intimidan con los grandes felinos- dijo Jacob.

_ No, los quiero aquí conmigo, si alguien tiene miedo de ellos que se aguante o se retire, ellos están despidiendo a su padre también- le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando las correas de ambos.

_ Vamos pequeños- les dije a mis hijos y caminando hacia Rose y Emmett.

_Bella ¿Qué haces con esos tigres aquí?- me pregunto Emmett.

_ Ellos vienen a despedir a su padre también, deben estar aquí, ¿rose pueden estar aquí?

_ Si es lo que quieres pueden, ellos se portan muy bien.

Caminamos a la cripta familiar, en el lugar ya se encontraban Edward, Nelly y la odiosa de su madre, no haría un escandalo, este no era el momento ni el lugar, aun así estaba molesta por la presencia de ellos.

Edward se aproximó hacia donde estábamos junto a su "sequito".

_ Buenas tardes Isabella- dijo estirando su mano hacia mi, mas no la tome.

_ Buenas tardes príncipe.

_ Buenas tardes Isabella- dijo Nelly.

_ Es Su Majestad Sta. Ramírez- le espete molesta.

_ No le hables así a la futura jequesa, ella es la prometida de mi hijo y tiene el derecho a tratarte como quiera- dijo la Bruja madre de Edward.

_ Sra. Summers, no me moleste, el día de hoy no aguantare más sus arrebatos, es el funeral de mi esposo y de mi madre, así que se lo diré solo una vez, no me provoque.

_ Eres una desvergonzada, ¿Cómo osas mancillar la reputación y dinastía de la casa Cullen sepultando a la ramera de tu madre junto a mi esposo?, eres una cualquiera- dijo avanzando hacia mi con la clara intención de golpearme, pero ShrirKan fue mas rápido, se alzó en sus patas traseras dándole un zarpazo a la madre de Edward, quien callo violentamente al suelo, estaba descontrolado.

Comenzó a gruñir y a tirar hacia su victima, rápidamente vi como los guardias de palacio sacaban sus armas dispuestos a dispararles.

_ NO, El primero que dispare es hombre muerto- les grite, y me acerque a ShrirKan.

_ ShrirKan, pequeño, mírame, ven con mamá, vamos amor, ven, ella no me hará daño- le dije acercándome lentamente a él, la madre de Edward lloraba en el suelo atemorizada por el gran animal.

_ Vamos mi amor, ven, no quiero perderte a ti también- le dije mirando sus ojos los cuales poco a poco cambiaban su mirada, de furia a comprensión. Se separo lentamente de Elizabeth y vino a mi lado. Edward se acercó a su madre y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. En un rápido movimiento la puso tras su espalda.

_ Vamos pequeño, tranquilo, todo estará bien- le decía mientras acariciaba su gran cabeza, el me miraba sus ojos demostraban el dolor que sentía.

_ ¿ShrirKan?- dijo Edward, rápidamente la cabeza del animal se volvió hacia el- ¿Qué ocurre? Ven conmigo- dijo avanzando lentamente hacia el animal. Cuando llego a su altura lo acaricio- no te preocupes nadie lastimara a tu mami nunca mas, hablare con la señora para que no se acerque a mami ¿esta bien?- pregunto Edward al animal, podía ver que él le comprendía- ahora debes estar tranquilo.

_ Exijo que maten de inmediato a ese animal, trato de matarme- gritaba la loca de la madre de Edward.

_ Nadie tocara un pelo a ShrirKan, queda claro, el primero que levante un arma hacia el me responderá a mi- dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía replicas.

_ Pero hijo trato de matarme- dijo la bruja.

_ El solo estaba defendiendo a Isabella, da gracias madre que no saco las garras o no te despedazo el cuello, él podría haberlo hecho y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer- Dijo Edward con tono frio.

_ ¿Cómo puedes defender a esa bestia?

_ Fácil, siempre fue el hermano que no tuve, lo quiero mucho, además es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de mi padre, no lo perderé por tu irresponsabilidad- dijo fríamente.

_ Su Majestad están esperando para comenzar- dijo Rosalie.

_ esta bien, cuida a mis bebes- le pedí a Edward.

_ Claro.

Camine hacia un micrófono que se ubicaba en la entrada de la cripta familiar, la prensa ni los invitados podían entrar a la cripta solo la familia.

_ Quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de Uds. por venir en este día, lamentablemente no es un día feliz, la muerte no es feliz ni fácil, despedir a un ser querido nunca lo será. Hoy rendiremos Homenaje a un Gran Hombre Carlisle Cullen, Jeque de Dubái, quien murió abatido por terroristas. Sé que muchos conocieron a Carlisle como el Estadista o el Jeque, mas yo lo conocí como el hombre que realmente era, un maravilloso padre, Amigo, Esposo y amante. No hay segundo del día en que no extrañe su presencia, su sabiduría, o su voz, pero el me enseño muchas cosas una de esas es a no rendirse jamás y no lo hare, él era fuerte y yo también lo seré. Mi amor hoy partes de este mundo a estar con nuestra Helena, sé que ambos serán muy felices juntos, mas espero que sepan que nos reuniremos alguna vez- en ese momento me sentía caer, me estaban fallando las fuerzas, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos- quiero homenajear también a mi Madre Esmeralda Platt, quien parte también junto a mi familia, la extrañare no hay duda, no había en esta tierra una mujer mas bondadosa y noble que ella. También quiero homenajear a todos los Guardias y agentes de seguridad que perdieron la vida en este horrible atentado, todos y cada uno de ellos será homenajeado como corresponde. Así sin más espero que mis palabras sirvan para llevar consuelo a los familiares de ellos. Esta no es una despedida, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, gracias- termine y las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos, Emmett rápidamente llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

_ Vamos pequeña- dijo y yo solo me deje guiar por mi amigo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas volví… sé que no tengo perdón por no actualizar antes, pero deben saber que he tenido muchos problemas, sobrecarga de trabajo, además mi esposo sufrió una parálisis facial por lo que he estado al pendiente de su evolución, ha sido difícil para nosotros como familia. Pero pese a todo esto no quiero que piensen que dejare esta historia votada, no eso nunca, actualizare en la medida que pueda, espero que lo que quede de mes y los primeros días de Abril actualizar más seguido o por ultimo dejarles un adelanto o alguna nota en caso de cualquier inconveniente, quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de los reviews que me dejan y que si no los he contestado no es por soberbia o por mala onda es por tiempo…**

**Mi Gran Beta… Amiga gracias por esta ahí apoyándome en los momentos difíciles… te quiero mucho eres mi hermanita y estoy SUPER ORGULLOSA de ti.**

**Pulga de mi Alma te quiero muchoooo.**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo un Beso, Disculpas y nos Leemos.**

**Capítulo 19**

**Nuevas oportunidades.**

**Edward POV**

Las palabras de Isabella habían calado hondo en mí, ¿tanto amaba a mi padre? Ahora me sentía más estúpido que nunca, me encontraba en mi habitación, Nelly estaba en el baño duchándose, sabía que mi mente y este estúpido corazón debían estar en la mujer que estaba en la ducha, la cual cargaba a mi hijo en su vientre, pero a veces el corazón no entiende razones. Así que aquí estaba yo sintiéndome como un idiota pensando en una mujer que nunca me querría, teniendo a pocos metros a una que estaba dispuesta a todo por mí.

Nelly salió del baño vistiendo un grueso albornoz.

_ Amor ¿no tienes calor con esa cosa puesta?- le pregunte sobresaltándola

_ Ah Edward me asustaste, y no amor no tengo calor, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a la temperatura de Dubai.

_ Está bien mi cielo, dime ¿puedo besarte ahora?- le pregunte queriendo de alguna forma apartar de mi mente a Bella.

_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que siempre puedes hacerlo mi señor- dijo ella acercándose a mí. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, con fuerza, mi cuerpo demandaba otros besos pero debía ganarle esa batalla a mi ser. Debía amarla a como fuera. El beso se hizo más intenso y mis manos viajaron a través de su cuello hasta sus pechos, que se erizaron solo con mi toque, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello alborotándolo más si fuera posible, trace el contorno de sus senos y baje mis manos por su costado hacia su vientre, cuando estaba por tocarlo ella me aparto.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Nelly?- le dije mirándola

_ Nada es que alguien puede entrar, es solo eso- dijo ella sin mirarme ajustándose el albornos.

_ Cariño nadie puede entrar a mis habitaciones sin mi permiso y lo sabes, ven acá necesito sentirte- le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

_ He dicho no Edward, déjalo- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

_ ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Nelly?- le pregunte siguiéndola

_ Nada, que no ves que no quiero estar de esa forma contigo, no ahora, son demasiadas emociones, te lo suplico mi señor, déjame descansar- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del armario en mis narices.

_ Genial, lo que me faltaba aguantar también sus berrinches- masculle para mí, mirando la puerta frente a mí. Decidí salir un rato a pasear, quizás visitaría a mi padre y a mi hermana.

Camine por los jardines de palacio en dirección a la cripta familiar, ahí aún se exhibían millares de flores que hacían recordar la cruda realidad que vivía mi país y mi familia, el patriarca había sido asesinado.

Cuando llegue frente a la cripta de mi padre la mire, asimilando finalmente lo que había sucedido, el no volvería, jamás escucharía de sus labios sus sabios consejos, lo extrañaría, nunca estaría a la altura de lo que él fue como Estadista.

_ Te extrañaré padre, sé que nuestra última conversación no fue la mejor, pero espero que desde donde estés puedas perdonarme. Hay muchas cosas por las que debo pedir tu perdón, pero la principal es pedirte perdón por amar a la mujer que no es ni será mía, si padre amo a Isabella, la amo más allá de lo coherente, más allá de la razón, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo olvidarla, ayúdame, ayúdame a sacarla de mi mente, la sueño, por lo más sagrado, la veo cuando le hago el amor a mi prometida, ¿Qué hago? Ayúdame te lo suplico- le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos, ayúdame a olvidarla.

**Narrador POV.**

Lo que no sabía Edward era que alguien más estaba observando su pequeña charla con su difunto padre.

_ Ya conozco tu secreto, ahora sé cómo doblegarte- dijo el observador

**Bella POV.**

Desperté en mi habitación con unos golpes en la puerta, nuevamente sola, esta sería mi realidad de ahora en adelante, siempre sola…

_Adelante- dije y a los pocos instantes entro Jacob junto a Zoe.

_ Su majestad, disculpe que la moleste pero esta señorita requería de vuestra presencia- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, Jacob era guapo, si así lo describiría mi madre, era fuerte, sus brazos demostraban lo poderoso de sus músculos, su amplio torso. En definitiva era atractivo más nunca sería lo que fue Carlisle.

_ Está bien Jacob- le dije con una sonrisa.

_ Me permite que le comente algo- me dijo en tono confidente, pero a la vez nervioso

_ Si está bien, ¿Qué deseas decirme?

_ No está bien que yo lo diga, pero no permitiré que la lastimen. Cuídese de su alteza el príncipe y de su madre, sus intenciones hacia Ud. No son las mejores, él está siendo influenciado por su madre- dijo nervioso.

_ ¿a qué te refieres?

_ se rumorea por palacio que están tratando de hacerla abdicar al trono, es más me consta que la Sra. Elizabeth ha estado tratando de invalidar su matrimonio con mi difunto señor- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para mí- ella cuenta con todo el apoyo de su alteza el príncipe.

_ Gracias por decirme esto Jacob, de verdad lo aprecio- le dije sintiendo como lo poco de vida que me quedaba se me escapaba del cuerpo.

_ No me lo agradezca su majestad yo la aprecio mucho, veo la bondad que hay en sus ojos, u es la única a la cual le seré siempre fiel- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_ Te lo agradezco mucho Jacob, ahora te pediré que me dejes necesito pensar- le pedí dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome al que una vez fue el despacho de mi esposo.

_ Espere su majestad por favor- me pidió, cuando me gire vi que él me había seguido.

_Si, Jacob ¿Qué deseas? - le pregunte

_ Solo quiero decirle que puede confiar en mí, yo la quiero muchísimo es una hermosa dama y si me permite me gustaría ser además de su fiel vasallo, su amigo- dijo ruborizándose tras sus palabras.

_ Realmente aprecio tus palabras Jacob- le dije a la vez que me acerque a abrazarlo. Se sintió bien, por primera vez desde que murió Carlisle sentí que había alguien más en este planeta que se preocupaba por mí.

_ Muchas gracias Majestad- dijo realizando una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta.

Camine al despacho de Carlisle, el cual ahora era el mío, debía poner mis ideas en orden. Era complicado necesitaba que me ayudaran lamentablemente la única persona que conocía que sabía cómo manejar una nación estaba a un paso de traicionarme, así que debía planear el contra ataque, no me quitarían lo que por derecho es mío. Tome el intercomunicador y llame a mi gran amigo.

_ ¿Emmett? - lo llame

__ Si, su majestad- me contesto_

_ ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Isabella?

__ Las mismas que yo te he dicho que debes avisarme cuando salgas de tu habitación-dijo mi gran amigo._

_ Ok lo acepto, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi despacho?

__ Estaré ahí en unos segundos- dijo cortando la comunicación._

A los pocos segundos entro, ahí estaba una de las últimas personas en este mundo que me seria fiel, y por eso lo quería.

_ Emmett, necesito pedirte ayuda - le dije un poco seria por todo lo que estaba pasando

_ ¿en qué puedo ayudarle Majestad? - me pregunto

_ Y seguimos, repite conmigo Isabella - le dije

_ Isabella - repitió me gran amigo con una sonrisa

_ Ahora insisto en que no me trates por el título, tú y Rosalie son mi única familia.

_ Está bien pequeño saltamontes, ¿Qué necesitas?

_ Me entere que hay una parte de la "familia" que quiere anular mi matrimonio con Carlisle- le dije.

_ ¿Quién quiere hacer eso?- dijo mi amigo cambiando su postura relajada por una muy tensa.

_ Digamos que su ex – majestad y el Principito, no quieren que siga a la cabeza de esta familia.

_ ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso, pequeña?

_ Me lo contó una buena fuente.

_ Está bien tú sabrás, pero en este momento la única forma de que no se invalide tu matrimonio es casándote nuevamente y dándole a Dubái un nuevo Príncipe.

_ Genial, simplemente genial, no pretendo casarme, no quiero casarme, siempre seré la esposa de Carlisle y nada ni nadie lo cambiara- le dije molestándome.

_ Pequeña yo te entiendo pero es la única opción, entiende que el príncipe y su madre están en tu contra.

_ Lo pensare amigo, lo pensare- le dije mirando hacia la nada, debía casarme más nunca entregaría mi corazón nuevamente este estaba enterrado en la cripta familiar.

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde la muerte de mi padre, las cosas en mi adorado Dubái estaban más tranquilas, el pueblo amaba a su Jequesa ella era una muestra de fortaleza, había sobrellevado de forma valerosa la muerte de Mi Padre, nunca la vi quebrarse mientras estábamos en los eventos o ceremonias a las que debíamos asistir, sabía que sufría la encontré muchas veces en la cripta familiar de noche durmiendo junto a donde estaba mi padre, mas siempre que intentaba llevarla a su habitación ella me miraba y salía corriendo

**Flash back**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada luego de haber discutido por millonésima vez con Nelly decidí ir a caminar, no entendía la razón de sus disgustos, llego al punto de que desde que pusimos un pie en Dubái no me dejaba tocarla, cada vez que quería intimar con ella se molestaba y salía corriendo hacia el baño y se quedaba ahí hasta que yo me durmiera, mas esta vez decidí salir un poco, estaba deseando a mi novia más ella me rechazaba siempre con estúpidas respuestas.

Salí a los jardines de palacio, sentía que algo me llamaba a ese lugar, camine pasando por los invernaderos hasta la cripta familia, unos sollozos me alertaron.

_ No sé qué hacer, te extraño tanto, mi vida ya no es la misma, desearía retroceder el tiempo y que no te interpusieras entre las balas y yo. Amor yo debería estar muerta. No se seguir sin ti- dijo Isabella, mientras sollozaba, me acerque un poco más y lo que vi me helo la sangre Isabella estaba sentada en el suelo, en sus manos vi algo brillante estaba armada, solo vestía un camisón, estaba descalza.

_ Nuestra habitación es fría, faltas tú en mi cama, no es lo mismo sin ti, trato de hacer bromas, pero solo quiero llorar, intento no pensar en tu ausencia, como si estuvieras de viaje, más me es imposible, Carlisle, tengo un arma, se la robe a los guardias de palacio, he pensado tantas veces en matarme y de esa forma estar contigo. Sé que estarías tan decepcionado de mí, de lo poco que soy, no soy nada sin ti. Todos los días vengo ante ti rogándote que me lleves contigo, pero no lo haces ¿Por qué Carlisle?

_ Porque aun te necesitamos aquí.- le dije

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿Vienes a regodearte de mí miseria?- dijo colocándose de pie y apuntándome con el arma.

_ Baja el arma Isabella antes que lastimes a alguien.

_ No sabes que te hare tu maldito trabajo más simple- dijo colocándose el arma en la cabeza. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro como un caudal profuso.

_ Baja el arma Isabella- le dije acercándome a su lado con las manos en alto.

_ Aléjate Edward, hablo enserio.

_ No lo hare, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres importante para muchos de nosotros?, ¿Qué no podemos vivir sin ti?

_ JAjajajajaa, no creo en tus palabras principito, se lo que traman tú y tu madre, así que les hare el camino más simple, solamente desapareceré.

_ ¿de qué hablas Isabella? ¿Qué crees que tramamos con mi madre?

_ están tratando de anular mi matrimonio con Carlisle, pero eso no pasara, primero te mato a ti y a tu madre, lo nuestro fue muy puro y perfecto, nada ni nadie hará invalido nuestro matrimonio.

_ ¿Cómo crees que yo querría hacer eso?- le dije confundido, más aun nervioso viendo como mantenía el arma en su cabeza.

_ Lo sé y lo comprobé, me llegaron los reportes de los investigadores. Se lo que hace tu madre y sé que tú la apoyas, no me mientas.

_ No te estoy mintiendo yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero tienes mi palabra que no se llevara a cabo- le dije llegando a su lado- nunca te haría eso Isabella, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no haría eso, sé que tu amabas a mi padre y aunque me duela, sé que siempre serás su esposa y si esta en mi mantener eso, lo hare.

_ No confió en ti, ya me has lastimado en el pasado, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- me pregunto recelosa aun apuntándose con el arma.

_ Porque no podría vivir en un mundo en el cual tu no estuvieses, es por eso que no concibo la idea de lastimarte, ya lo hice y no pretendo volver a herirte- le dije resuelto, sabía que no debía decirlo, pero mi estúpido corazón es más rápido que mi mente.

_ ¿Podrías dejarte de cursilerías?, no confió en ti, tú y tu perfecta novia, con la perfecta madre, con su perfecto embarazo, ¿que tengo yo? Estoy muerta en vida, quiero morir, pero no permitiré que la arpía de tu madre ocupe mi lugar, así tenga que casarme de nuevo- dijo con ira.

_ Tú no te casaras de nuevo- dije, mas no sé porque salió eso de mí.

_ ¿Quién eres tú para decir que puedo hacer o que no puedo?, si así puedo mantenerme a la cabeza de esta familia y evitar que no cumplas una de las ordenes de Carlisle lo hare- dijo enojada, mas ya había bajado el arma

_ Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi mente, quiero olvidarte, quiero odiarte pero no puedo, por la misma mierda cada vez que le hago el amor a Nelly pienso en ti, no es justo ni para mi hijo, ni para ella, que mie hiciste Isabella que no puedo sacarte de mí- le dije juntando mi cuerpo al de ella, fue ahí cuando note el arma en mi costado.

_ Aléjate de mí, no me toques, no te pertenezco, no te he hecho nada, si te obsesionaste conmigo es tu tema no el mío- dijo mirándome con odio- buenas noches Edward- dijo retirándose en dirección a palacio, la observe caminando como la ninfa que era, el viento soplaba levemente, adhiriendo el camisón a su cuerpo de sirena, era hermosa y lamentablemente nunca seria mía.

**Fin flash back**

Así pasaban mis noches observándola y viendo como poco a poco se consumía en su dolor. La amaba si, sería un idiota para negar la dura realidad, pero debía dejar de hacerlo, un golpe en la puerta me sobresalto, estaba en mi despacho el cual estaba conectado con mi habitación, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, ya que si bien Isabella dirigía esta nación yo estaba cumpliendo con mi parte apoyándola en las actividades que ella no conocía o que competían netamente al heredero de la corona, yo.

_ Adelante- dije a nadie en especial, cuando levante mi vista vi quien era, mi madre la pregunta era ¿Qué quería ahora?

_ Hijo, que bueno que no esté ocupado, necesito hablar contigo de un tema importante- dijo instalándose en mi despacho ¿Quién le había dicho que no estaba ocupado? Tenía trabajo pendiente.

_ Claro dime ¿Qué puede ser de tanta importancia, para que irrumpas en mi despacho?- le pregunte con un poco de ironía

_ Cambia el tono al dirigirte a mí, recuerda que soy tu madre y la Jequesa de Dubái- otra vez con lo mismo, siempre decía que ella era la jequesa, no sabía cuándo cambiaria esta idea.

_ Lo siento madre ¿Qué necesitas?

_ Primero quiero hablarte de tu boda, el embarazo de Nelly está muy adelantado estamos próximos al nacimiento de tu hijo y no puede nacer bastardo- dijo

_ Madre estoy al tanto de la situación, recuerda que yo soy el padre de este bebe- le dije siempre me venía con lo mismo, sabía que mi hijo nacería pronto pero en este momento no podía pensar en una boda, más aun cuando sabía que Isabella nunca daría su bendición a eso.

_ Por lo mismo es momento de que pongamos una fecha para el mismo, se deben celebrar los jubileos por tu boda, debemos realizar la lista de invitados y eso no se hace de un día para otro.

_ Sabes que no puedo contraer matrimonio con Nelly, Isabella se opone.

_ Por lo mismo es momento de sacar de aquí a esa usurpadora.

_ No hay forma de hacer eso, por derecho conyugal ella es y será la Jequesa de Dubái.

_ Debe haber una forma, ¿Por qué no solo puede morir?- dijo pensando en voz alta- quizás alguien puede encargarse de ello.- dijo más para sí, más la oí muy bien.

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Matar a Isabella? ¿Qué demonios tienes en tu cabeza?- le espete molesto, no sabía en qué momento me había levantado de mi asiento y estaba frente a ella sacudiéndola.

_ Ella debe morir, está ocupando mi lugar yo soy la Jequesa, es mi palacio, maldición soporte a al idiota de Carlisle tantos años y ¿para qué? Para que me dejara por la primera ramera que apareció, porque eso es lo que es, tu padre era un cerdo, tenía múltiples amantes, nunca me amo, tuve que cargar con la vergüenza de tener que soportar a sus amantes y ¿Qué es lo que recibí? Que llegara una prostituta más y lo engatusara para que se separara de mí y se casara con ella, ve a saber tu cuantas veces la tuvo antes de que nos separáramos, era un maldito cerdo, primero la ramera de Esmeralda y luego la puerca de su hija, pues no lo soportare ella debe morir.

_ Estas loca has perdido la razón tu avaricia ha llegado muy hondo, madre me siendo decepcionado de ti, entonces es cierto, estas tratando de invalidar el matrimonio de Isabella con mi padre- le dije no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

_ Eres un estúpido si crees que ella me impedirá estar en mi lugar, es mi lugar claro que lo invalidare, crees que siempre seré la mantenida de mi hijo, pues no, debo regresar a mi lugar, ella debe morir- dijo zafándose de mi agarre y saliendo de la habitación, nunca amo a mi padre, por ende a mí tampoco, ¿En qué más me había mentido?

**Bella POV**

Las horas se convertían en días, los días en semanas y estas en meses y aquí me encontraba sufriendo aun la partida de mis seres queridos, sintiéndome más sola que nunca.

Emmett y Rose se habían ido a unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que me encontraba relativamente sola, estaba solo en compañía de mis hijos tigres y mi amigo Jake, él era completamente fiel a mí, de no haber recibido su advertencia aun estaría segada por el supuesto amor que me profesaba Edward. Él era un gran amigo y una excelente compañía.

_ Jake saldremos a dar una vuelta con ShrirKan, lo he notado muy triste- le dije mirando a mi bebe, estaba muy decaído casi no comía, solo lo hacía si lo alimentaba yo, sabía que extrañaba a Carlisle.

_ Si gusta puedo acompañarla- me sugirió.

_ Primero ¿Qué hablamos de tutéame? Somos amigos, uno de los pocos que tengo, por lo que te pido trátame de tú, ¿está bien?

_ Ok Bells, llevemos a este pequeño afuera, quizás el aire le siente bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón y abriéndola.

Caminamos largo rato, en un momento se nos unió Zoe y comenzó a jugar con ShrirKan, sabía que en un futuro ambos serian pareja, más la diferencia de edad no me molestaba eran como nosotros, como Carlisle y yo, y me aseguraría de que fueran totalmente felices, como nosotros debíamos haberlo sido.

_ Bells ¿Dónde está tu mente?

_ En lo mucho que extraño mi vida antes de ser Jequesa, era libre, no me mal intérpretes, Carlisle fue y será lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, pero ahora que no está me siento totalmente vacía, estoy seca.

_ Bella no pienses así, eres joven una mujer hermosa, debes rehacer tu vida, a Su Majestad no le habría gustado verte consumirte, debes vivir- dijo pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro, escondí mi cara en su pecho.

_ Es tan difícil, a veces siento que puedo con esto, pero lo extraño, extraño sus palabras, su amor, extraño la protección que me brindaban sus brazos, extraño todo, mi madre, estoy sola- solloce en su pecho, el envolvió sus brazos en mí, permitiéndome mojar su camisa con mis lágrimas.

_No estás sola Bella, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré- dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza.

_ Gracias Jake- le dije separándome de el- volvamos a palacio- le dije, estaba confundida, hace tanto que no me sentía así.

**Charles POV**

La imagen de la Jequesa Isabella recorría mi mente constantemente, no sabía que era pero su presencia me hacía sentir en paz, evocaba los recuerdos de mi adorada Renne…. Renne si estuvieras aquí, si no te hubieran apartado de mi lado, tendríamos a nuestra pequeña aquí, quizás en estos momentos estaríamos discutiendo sobre los insulsos que cortejarían a nuestra pequeña, nuestro lucero.

Di otra vuelta en mi cama, aun podía ver la desesperación en su rostro cuando le informaron que estaban atacando palacio, cuando su Majestad la dejo a mi cargo, cuando suplico por que la llevara con su familia, fue horrible lo que sucedió, en unos minutos quedo completamente sola en este mundo, igual que yo.

Pobre muchacha, había perdido todo, sabia como se sentía, quizás por eso tenía la necesidad de velar por ella.

_ Charles te estas volviendo loco, ella es como tu hija- me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, vi en mi mente la imagen de Renne, de mi bebe y de Isabella, me incorpore rápidamente- ¿y si ella es mi Isabella?


End file.
